The News
by DiLea
Summary: La historia de cómo una fracasada puede llegar a lo más alto. AU Faberry.
1. Prólogo

Antes de que comencéis a leer, quería pedir disculpas de antemano por si esta historia se parece o es similar a alguna otra que hayan publicado. No suelo leer muchos fics y, por tanto, no sé si se asemeja la historia. Solo espero que la disfrutéis.

Esta historia, si me lo permitís las demás, me gustaría dedicarla a dos personas importantes en mi vida:

La primera, es la persona que siempre está a mi lado aguantándome y me acompaña en esta aventura de locos a la que llaman vida.

La segunda es para una persona que encontré por el camino no hace mucho tiempo y no por ello es menos importante.

Sin su apoyo, ésta historia no vería la luz.

No seáis muy dura conmigo :D lo he escrito con todo el cariño y el respeto.

_**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen y son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy Production. **_

_**El relato es ficticio, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera casualidad.**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

**-¿Y si damos la vuelta?-**_me agarro fuertemente al brazo de Marley._

**-No te estarás echando atrás...-**_me mira incrédula._

**-No es eso, es sólo que podíamos estar haciendo otras cosas más divertidas que estar en este estúpido baile-**_intento desviar la mirada de los ojos acusadores de Marley._

**-¿No crees que es hora de que te enfrentes a tus miedos?-**_me arrastra aún más hacia la puerta._

**-Podría afrontarlos otro día-**_intento frenarla por todos los medios._

La puerta del instituto luce como en el último baile de graduación y, aunque hayan pasado años, me parece como si el tiempo hubiese dado marcha atrás y volviese a revivir aquella amarga noche. Las cicatrices de esa noche me queman aún en la piel y la niña asustadiza que era volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

_**10 años antes**_

**-¡Rachel! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!-**_escucho gritar a mi padre desde el salón._

**-¡Ya bajo!-**_contesto con algo de desgana._

Son las 07:00 horas de la mañana y ya estoy deseando que acabe el día. El despertador no ha parado de sonar, pero, como cada mañana, lo ignoro para no levantarme de la cama. De lunes a viernes la misma historia; mi padre me grita desde las escaleras para que baje a desayunar y llevarme al instituto.

**-¿Todavía estas así?-**_noto cómo me mira de arriba abajo._

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías que bajase?-**_lo ignoro para ir hacia la cocina._

**-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo y no puedo llegar tarde porque a ti te cueste levantarte-**_me recrimina mientras me observa de pie en la cocina._

**-Odio el instituto-**_suspiro._

-**No será para tanto…-**_vuelve a mirar su reloj algo apurado._

No me gusta hacer enfadar a mi padre, el pobre ya tiene bastante con sacar él sólo la casa adelante. Desde que murió mi madre, él se encargó de todo y el dinero que dejó el seguro de vida de mamá decidió guardarlo para mis gastos universitarios.

La universidad… Qué bien suena y qué lejana. Aún me queda aguantar este año en el instituto, si todo sale bien, claro. Otro año más en el infierno.

**-Ya estoy** **lista_-_**_bajo__ a toda prisa las escaleras, ésta vez sí que se me ha echado el tiempo encima._

**-Ya era hora-**_mi padre me sonríe._

El camino es algo largo como para ir andando y papá siempre me lleva en coche. La economía familiar no es muy grande como para que mi padre pueda permitirse el lujo de comprar otro coche para mí.

**-Tengo que encontrar un empleo-**_suelto con la mirada perdida en el asiento del coche._

**-¿Decías algo?-**_me pregunta__ sin quitar la vista de la carretera._

**-Nada-**_me revuelvo un poco en el asiento._

Tengo que controlar mis pensamientos en voz alta. Es un defecto que tendré que solucionar, con el tiempo, si no quiero darles más motivos para burlarse de mí a mis compañeros de clase.

**-Por cierto, Rachel, esta tarde tienes visita al dentista-**_me comenta__ mientras aparca en la entrada del instituto._

**-¿Vas a poder llevarme?-**_le_ _pregunto mientras salgo del coche._

**-Lo siento, Rachel, me toca quedarme otra vez hasta tarde en el trabajo. Vas a tener que cenar incluso sin mí-**_explica algo apenado por dejarme sola de nuevo._

**-No te preocupes, papá, cogeré el autobús hasta el centro-**_espeto con una fingida sonrisa._

**-Llámame con lo que sea. Te quiero, Rachel.**

**-Yo también-**_le contesto mientras veo el coche marcharse calle arriba._

William Mckinley: Instituto de Lima. El más prestigioso entre los institutos públicos. Un instituto de mierda, diría yo. Tan sólo llevo un año aquí y es suficiente como para no querer volver a pisarlo.

William Mckinley destaca por la gran entrada con su jardín donde se sitúa el parking, para los estudiantes con vehículos, y una zona para las bicicletas. El instituto tiene un gran campo de fútbol, mucho campo para pocos jugadores, ya que no cuenta con un gran equipo. En realidad, son más bien malos. El equipo de natación es algo más competitivo y, el resto de los deportes, no sobresalen tampoco mucho. Los que verdaderamente manejan todo aquí, son el equipo de las animadoras.

**-Bonita falda, hace juego con el jersey de renos… Hasta podrías pasar por una rata de biblioteca-**_me dice la jefa de animadoras mientras se cruza por mi lado hacia la entrada del instituto._

Odio a Kitty con todas mis fuerzas, pues me hace sentir humillada y discriminada. El lunes ha comenzado y aún me quedan unas cuantas horas más de tortura.

Los pasillos son largos, llenos de taquillas a ambos lados. La mía se sitúa casi al final, justo enfrente del aula de canto. Ese grupo de gente, a veces, suena bien… aunque, en mi opinión, le falta una voz principal y que destaque un poco del resto.

Me siento invisible caminando entre tanta gente. Con mi carpeta apoyada al pecho, y cabizbaja, camino por el largo pasillo donde los estudiantes van tropezando conmigo como si no existiera. Así son todos los días.

**-Hola Rachel. ¿Esta tarde te veo en el club?**

Marley siempre ha sido amable conmigo. La conocí cuando me apunté al club de lectura. Ella es una chica muy dulce, morena y con unos ojos impresionantes.

Lo que más me gusta de ella es que, a pesar de ser guapa y talentosa, nunca ha querido pertenecer al bando de las arpías del grupo de Kitty. Lástima que no coincidamos en ninguna clase, pues apenas la veo por los pasillos. El ajetreo de las clases me impide pasar más tiempo con ella.

**-Por supuesto… ¡Mierda, no! ¡Tengo dentista!-**_mi cara se torna algo triste._

**-No te preocupes-**_me pone_ _su mano en el hombro._ **–¡Nos vemos el miércoles!-**_me sonríe antes de marcharse._

**-Hasta el miércoles, Marley-**_me despido con desgana, apoyada en la puerta de mi taquilla._

Perfecto. El club de lectura es lo único que me gusta de este maldito lugar y, precisamente hoy, me toca ir al dentista.

**-¡Idiota! Mira por dónde vas-**_escucho__ después de recibir un fuerte golpe que me estampa contra las taquillas._

**-¿Dónde están mis gafas?-**_tanteo el suelo con mis manos._

Sin las gafas no veo ni un pimiento. Si me pudiera comprar las dichosas lentillas, todo iría mejor.

**-Kitty, te has pasado-**_comenta una de las animadoras, mientras Kitty se ríe de la situación que ha provocado._

**-¿Tú de qué lado estás, Fabray?-**_le pregunta con la voz enfadada._

**-De las animadoras, pero…**

**-Cállate si sabes lo que te conviene-**_interrumpe a la chica._

**-Toma-**_enseguida noto_ _cómo me ponen las gafas en la mano._

**-Gracias-**_le agradezco mientras me las coloco, de nuevo, en su sitio._

**-Siento lo de Kitty-**_me dice cuando las animadoras están un poco más alejadas._

**-Gracias, Quinn-**_intento sonreír._

**-¡Quinn! ¡Deja al enano y vámonos!-**_grita, de repente,_ _la chica latina._

Y sin más, se esfuma. La rubia alta, de ojos verdes, sale corriendo hacia el rebaño de animales que tiene como compañeras de equipo. Yo no veo que esa chica encaje mucho en ese grupo, pero, la que sigue a la abeja reina, sabe que tiene la popularidad asegurada y un puesto privilegiado en el estatus social del instituto.

El golpe, que me di antes contra las taquillas, me está doliendo a horrores. Un poco más y me sacan el brazo del sitio; esas chicas hacen mucho deporte y están bastante fuertes. Yo también debería de empezar a salir a correr y ponerme algo en forma.

Estupendo. Ya me han abierto la taquilla de nuevo, con ésta, van tres veces este mes. Palabras como "abominación, engendro, perdedora, desecho" son los típicos insultos que encuentro pintados en mi taquilla, tanto fuera como dentro de ella.

**-Y sólo ha comenzado el día…-**_aguanto, como puedo, las lágrimas._

Lo último que quiero es que me vean llorar y regalarles otro motivo de burla y risas para lo que queda de semana.

La campana… Comienza el inicio de las clases y, con un poco de suerte, hoy se olvidan de mí y me dejan en paz en todo el día.


	2. La Chaqueta

_**La Chaqueta**_

Biología, Español y Física, son las asignaturas de esta mañana de lunes. Dos clases más, después de comer, y se acabará el día de hoy. Los idiomas siempre se me han dado bien, pero la física me cuesta entenderla más que otras asignaturas.

**-¡Rachel! Estoy _aquí-_**_grita Marley desde la mesa del comedor del instituto._

**-Ahora voy-**_la saludo con una sonrisa._

La mañana no pinta tan mal como parece, quitando el corrillo que se forma, como siempre en el comedor, alrededor de los populares. ¿Qué estarán tramando? No me gustan esas miradas.

**-¿Otra vez albóndigas?-**_miro con cara de desagrado a la cocinera._

**-Es lo que hay, señorita. Si no quiere, retírese de la fila-**_la cocinera me devuelve la mirada con algo de desagrado._

Aquí parece que les pagan para ser agradables y simpáticos con los alumnos. Irónico, claro. La próxima vez me traigo la comida de casa.

**-Bonito conjunto-**_escucho la voz de un chico a mis espaldas._

**-Puck…-**_tartamudeo su nombre en voz baja._

**-Aunque te quedaría mejor así-**_espeta a la vez que estampa la bandeja de comida contra mi cuerpo._

El murmullo se generaliza; el bochorno y la vergüenza se hacen presentes. La bandeja se me cae de las manos y, con ella, algunos restos de comida que se resbalan por mi ropa. Mi cara de asombro y horror se está haciendo patente en mí.

**-¿Estás bien?-**_me pregunta Marley horrorizada por lo que acaba de presenciar._

**-Sácame de aquí, por favor-**_le digo casi entre sollozos._

Las risas y las miradas aún me siguen a través del pasillo, hasta el baño del instituto. Aún conservo en la mente la sonrisa del estúpido de Noah y la cara de satisfacción de Kitty al otro lado del comedor. Sólo la voz de Marley me saca de mi horror.

**-Rachel. ¿Me oyes?-**_exclama muy preocupada._

**-Perdona, Marley-**_me quito las gafas para secarme las lágrimas._

**-Pensaba que te había pasado algo. Te has quedado con una cara de pavor impresionante-**_sonríe intentando quitarle hierro al asunto._

**-¿Qué decías?**

**-Te decía que te quitases la ropa-**_me señala la vestimenta._

**-¿Por qué? ¿La ropa? Yo…-**_me hago un completo lío en la cabeza._

Seguramente estoy colorada porque, de repente, he comenzado a sentir un calor enorme en la cara. Marley, sin embargo, tiene una expresión divertida, parece disfrutar con mi elocuencia.

**-¿Tienes ropa para cambiarte?-**_me cuestiona__ intentando calmarme._

**-Tengo una camiseta. **

Desde que me suceden este tipo de agresiones, suelo traerme algo de ropa para cambiarme, pues nunca se sabe cuándo me va a hacer falta. Las cosas que me tiran encima van desde granizados y comida… hasta algún tipo de sustancia pegajosa y viscosa. Desde entonces, me he vuelto algo más precavida.

**-Voy a por ella. Mientras deberías quitarte eso.**

Marley sale disparada y aprovecho para quitarme el jersey y así meterlo bajo el grifo. La falda no está tan manchada, ha sobrevivido al impacto. La peor parte se la ha llevado el animalito que decora mi jersey.

De repente, siento frío. Estar en sujetador, en pleno mes de noviembre, en el frío baño del instituto, no me va a hacer nada bien para la garganta.

Marley está tardando más de la cuenta en volver, así que intento relajarme. Ella siempre consigue ponerme nerviosa y estar, de esta manera, tan cerca de ella… no me va a ayudar para nada. Vuelvo a quitarme las gafas; abro el grifo, coloco mis manos bajo el agua fría y me las llevo a la cara para eliminar ese calor que se ha instalado en mi cara al pensar en mi amiga.

**-Gracias Marley-**_agradezco al sentir cómo me tienden una toalla._

Me llevo la toalla a la cara y froto fuertemente, pues necesito quitarme todo tipo de pensamientos.

**-Has tardado mucho, voy a resfriarme así-**_digo a la vez que cojo mis gafas de nuevo._

**-Siento no haber venido antes-**_se disculpa una voz diferente a la de mi amiga._

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn?-**_me tapo como puedo con la toalla._

**-Quería saber cómo estabas-**_me mira__ de arriba abajo._

**-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-**_me vuelve la confianza para contestarle._

**-No me gustan las cosas que hace Kitty contigo-**_observo sus ojos, nuevamente, clavados en mí._

Sus ojos son hipnóticos. Nunca me he encontrado con alguien que tenga esta mirada. No creo que le cueste conseguir lo que quiere con ese poder en los ojos. Es todo un misterio…

**-¿No habéis tenido bastante?-**_escucho gritar a__ Marley, cabreada, entrando de repente en el baño._

**-Ya me voy-**_suelta__ dedicándome una última mirada de disculpa._

**-No entiendo a esta gente… ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?-**_me cuestiona molesta mientras me entrega la camiseta para cambiarme._

**-No te preocupes, no me ha hecho nada-**_me coloco la camiseta lo más rápido que puedo._

**-¿Te ha pegado?-**_se acerca para acariciarme el hombro, pues la camiseta deja al descubierto la zona afectada._

**-Fue Kitty. Esta mañana ha tenido la amabilidad de saludarme un tanto cariñosa-**_escupo irónica__. _

Un escalofrío y miles de sensaciones se agolpan en mi cuerpo, pues el simple roce de Marley consigue provocar que todo mi cuerpo se descontrole. Me quedo totalmente paralizada, sin moverme, intentando acordarme de respirar.

**-Es lo único que encontré en tu taquilla-**_comenta al verme con la prenda puesta._

**-Se me olvidó traerme algo más acorde con el tiempo de ahora-**_observo mi camiseta de tirantes blanca, la que uso en verano para hacer deporte en el instituto._

**-Por eso te he traído ésto-**_me dice dulcemente, entregándome una cazadora._

**-Pero… esto es tuyo. Vas a pasar frío-**_le digo__ con la chaqueta en la mano._

**-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien-**_me vuelve a sonreír._

**-No puedo aceptarla…-**_se la devuelvo._

**-Vamos, Rachel, yo voy en manga larga y tú vas de pleno verano… Por favor… Ya me la devolverás, ¿ok?**

**-Gracias-**_le agradezco__ colocándome la chaqueta._

Otra vez suena de nuevo la maldita campana. Las clases comienzan de nuevo, así que recojo mis cosas para marcharme, entre ellas, está el jersey empapado de agua.

**-Tranquila, la mancha ****salta**_-me __comenta al ver mi cara de preocupación mientras guardo mi jersey._

**-No es por eso-**_cierro la taquilla tras recoger los libros de la materias que me tocan ahora._

La gente me sigue mirando. El recuerdo de la comida estampada en mi cuerpo aún está presente en los alumnos y yo quiero que la tierra me trague en este momento.

Las clases de la tarde terminan y no vuelvo a ver a Marley para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. No puedo quedarme a buscarla, pues tengo cita con el dentista en tan sólo una hora. Ni siquiera sé si me va a dar tiempo a coger el autobús.

Salgo corriendo. Necesito llegar a tiempo a la parada porque el último autobús sale en diez minutos hacia el centro y aún me quedan como quince minutos de recorrido para llegar hasta allí. Vuelvo a recordar mi penosa forma física, tengo que hacer algo al respecto. Encima, la humedad que se agolpa hoy en Lima, no favorece el correr por la acera sin evitar que me resbale.

**-¡Maldición!-**_exclamo al ver el autobús marcharse._

Toda la carrera para nada. Me falta el aire y la chaqueta de Marley me sobra en este momento. Me apoyo en mis rodillas para recuperar un poco el aliento; las piernas me tiemblan del esfuerzo. El día de hoy se está llevando el premio al peor día…

Una gota cae en mis gafas, seguida de unas cuantas más. Miro hacia el cielo. Al salir esta mañana, no me percaté de lo oscuro que estaba el cielo y de las nubes que amenazaban ya a la ciudad.

Siempre me ha gustado la lluvia, pero hoy no es el día apropiado de disfrutarla. Busco algún lugar donde refugiarme de la intensa lluvia que comienza a caer incesante.

Encuentro un edificio con la fachada lo suficientemente grande como para protegerme de la lluvia. Me siento en el suelo y espero a que el tiempo me dé algo de tregua y así poder volver a casa.

La gente corre de un lado para otro. Al parecer, no soy la única a la que le ha pillado desprevenida ésta lluvia. Empiezo a sentir frío, pues el pelo se me ha mojado por completo. La ropa también está empapada y la fina camiseta de tirantes se me pega completamente al cuerpo. La única protección que tengo es la cazadora de Marley.

¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? Sólo me queda un año y podré vivir tranquila. Me pregunto cómo será estar en la universidad.

**-¿Rachel? ¿Eres tú?-**_escucho una voz que me llama. La cortina de agua que se ha formado me impide ver de dónde procede esa voz tan familiar._

Me seco los cristales de las gafas y enfoco mi mirada hacia un coche que se ha parado frente a mí con la ventanilla bajada.

**-Sube, te llevo a casa.**

Me acerco corriendo al coche. Con mis brazos intento que me caiga el menor agua posible sobre mi cabeza. Abro el coche y entro.

**-Estás empapada. ¿Qué hacías sola ahí tirada?-**_me pregunta Quinn desde el asiento del conductor._

**-Se me escapó el autobús y estaba esperando a que parase de llover-**_me acurruco en el asiento._

Quinn arranca su coche y pone la calefacción para que me sienta más cómoda.

**-Te queda muy bien la chaqueta, aunque deberías quitártela. Está empapada de agua-**_comenta__ al verme abrazada con fuerza a ella._

A pesar del cumplido, no me apetece quitármela. El olor de Marley, mezclado con el de la humedad del agua, me reconforta. Quinn tiene razón en eso de que puedo helarme si sigo con ella puesta.

**-¿A dónde te llevo?-**_me cuestiona mientras para en un semáforo._

**-Iba al dentista, pero llévame mejor a casa-**_contesto a la vez que, definitivamente, me quito la chaqueta._

Quinn me mira. La camiseta de tirantes se me ha mojado, al igual que la chaqueta, provocando que se me transparente todo el cuerpo. Me siento más desnuda que en el baño, así que me cruzo de brazos y centro mi mirada en la carretera.

**-Te llevaré a dónde me digas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-**_vuelve__ a fijar la vista en la carretera._

Me sorprende que diga eso. Su cara está algo roja y parece más nerviosa de lo normal. El verla sin el traje de animadora, y con el pelo suelto sin su característica coleta, le hace parecer mejor persona. A decir verdad, nunca me he percatado de lo atractiva que es.

**-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-**_l__e cuestiono._

Es la segunda vez que se lo pregunto. En el baño me ha evadido la pregunta porque nos ha interrumpido Marley cuando regresaba con mi camiseta.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**_me mira extrañada mientras conduce._

**-¿Por qué no eres como Kitty?-**_intento plantearle mejor la pregunta._

**-No me gusta cómo se comporta con la gente-**_se pone más seria._

**-¿Por qué vas con ella entonces? ¿Por qué la gente hace lo que ella dice?-**_subo el tono de mi voz, quizá sea el momento de descubrir por qué tanto odio hacia mí._

**-El que vaya, o no, con ella, no es asunto tuyo.**

La lluvia está comenzando a disminuir en intensidad. El tráfico es bastante fluido y, con un poco de suerte, llego a tiempo al dentista.

La respuesta de Quinn me ha dejado más helada de lo que ya estaba, por lo que decido mantenerme en silencio el resto del camino. No quiero hacerla enfadar, ni meterme en sus asuntos, como ella bien dice. ¡Idiota de mí pensar que con ella iba a ser diferente y que iba a poder mantener un trato cordial!

**-¿Es aquí?-**_me pregunta mientras asoma la cabeza, a través del cristal, y lee el cartel de la fachada._

**-Sí-**_contesto a la vez que me coloco de nuevo la chaqueta._

**-Espera…-**_baja la ventanilla al ver que ya estoy fuera del coche._

**-Gracias por traerme, Quinn. Y, tranquila, que no se lo diré a nadie. No quiero que tu reputación se vea perjudicada-**_exclamo lo más rápido que puedo antes de meterme en el edificio._

Corro al ver la cara de sorpresa que pone Quinn mientras le suelto todo eso. No quiero que me vuelva a decir algo como lo de antes y ya ha hecho bastante con el hecho de haberme traído hasta aquí a tiempo.

**-Buenas tardes, Rachel. Te estaba esperando-**_me saluda el doctor al verme entrar a la consulta._

**-Lo siento, la lluvia me ha retrasado mucho y no he podido llegar a tiempo-**_me disculpo._

**-No pasa nada. Siéntate, miremos cómo va esa ortodoncia-**_espeta mientras coloca todo el instrumental sobre la mesa._

Apenas tengo un año la ortodoncia en la boca y ya estoy deseando, con todas mis fuerzas, arrancármela. Mi padre me obligó a ponérmela, decía que sería bueno para mi futuro. Yo solo espero que se acabe pronto porque, el tener hierros en la boca, no es para nada cómodo; ni para hablar, ni para comer.

* * *

_Gracias por los comentarios, sin vosotros no tendría sentido._


	3. Compañeras

_Quería disculparme por las faltas cometidas en los dos últimos capítulos, no soy escritora, y no he estudiado nada relacionado con esto, mi carrera profesional es todo lo contrario a lo que tiene relación con este mundillo, y DiLea está ayudándome a corregir esos errores que pueda cometer al escribir. _

_Los capítulos subidos ya están corregidos para los que quieran leer de nuevo. Gracias a las lectoras por vuestro apoyo, me alegra saber que estáis ahí a pesar de todo._

_Saludos Dispanish ;)_

* * *

_**Compañeras.**_

**-Cariño, ¿qué te dijo el dentista?-**_me pregunta_ _mi padre con el tenedor en la boca._

**-Necesito aún más tiempo-**_le__contesto con la mirada perdida en mi plato._

**-¿No tienes hambre?-**_insiste, preocupado, al verme tan seria._

**-Es sólo que no tengo mucho apetito-**_le quito importancia._

La visita al dentista no fue muy alentadora, pues necesito llevar más tiempo la ortodoncia. ¿A quién quiero engañar? El hecho de ver a Quinn a la salida del dentista, ha sido lo más sorprendente que me ha pasado en la vida. Una de las chicas más admiradas del instituto, y de casi toda Lima, estuvo esperando a que saliese de mi cita para llevarme a casa. Aún no he conseguido asimilarlo.

**-Hoy no te ha costado levantarte-**_comenta mi padre algo más contento por la hora a la que me he levantado esta mañana._

**-No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo y que llegues tarde siempre por mi culpa-**_me levanto corriendo del asiento._

**-¿A dónde vas?-**_me_ _pregunta extrañado._

**-Voy a por la mochila-**_le digo como excusa._

No me apetece que mi padre me atiborre a preguntas. La verdad es que hoy, martes, es el primer día que quiero llegar antes al instituto para poder volver a ver a Marley y así darle las gracias por todo y, ya que estoy, devolverle le chaqueta que me prestó ayer. Por culpa de la lluvia, estuve limpiándola toda la noche para poder devolvérsela en buenas condiciones. Me coloco la chaqueta y guardo algo de ropa de cambio, por si hoy se les volviese a ocurrir la idea de arrojarme cualquier sustancia encima.

**-¿Y esa chaqueta?-**_me cuestiona mi padre al verme bajar con una prenda nueva puesta._

**-Me la prestó mi amiga ayer-**_sonrío al recordarla._

**-¿Amiga? ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de ella?-**_pregunta bastante ilusionado por la noticia._

**-No te pongas así-**_le digo al verlo tan entusiasmado._ **–Es una compañera del club de lectura.**

**-¿Por qué nunca la has traído a casa?-**_me sigue_ _preguntando completamente extrañado._

**-No vamos a las mismas clases, sólo coincidimos en el club y en la cafetería. Además, ella tiene sus propios amigos…**

De repente, me acuerdo de Quinn. Marley y yo nunca hemos tenido ninguna clase en común, sólo la lectura y la escritura. Quinm, sin embargo, va conmigo a la mayoría de las clases, incluso va a las clases del coro que se sitúa frente a mi taquilla. Es extraño la de veces que me la encuentro a lo largo del día y yo apenas me he percato de tal hecho, hasta ahora.

**-Una pena, pero me gustaría conocerla. Podrías invitarla a comer o a cenar-**_sigue con su insistencia._

**-Claro, papá, la invitaré-**_sonrío de la única manera que a mi padre le vale como respuesta._

La verdad es que no sé qué opinaría Marley si la invitase a comer. No solemos hablar mucho, a no ser que sea de las tareas del club o de las arpías del instituto. No sé cómo voy a conseguir que venga a casa... ¿Quién querría venir a la casa de una perdedora como yo?

Y, otra vez, me vuelvo a sentir triste. La ilusión con la que me he levantado para ir al instituto se ha esfumado, por el momento. Me siento algo ridícula al pensar que puedo establecer una amistad más profunda con Marley, ser algo más que una simple compañera de clase. Seguramente ella es amable conmigo por educación.

**-Paso a recogerte a la hora de siempre, ¿vale?-**_me dice mi padre después de parar en la puerta del instituto._

**-Me parece bien. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo-**_le doy un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida._

**-Disfruta del día-**_me sonríe._

Hoy llego más temprano de lo habitual. En el instituto apenas hay alumnos a esta hora, pues aún quedan como treinta minutos para el comienzo de las clases. Nunca caminar por los pasillos, de ésta manera, me había resultado tan tranquilizador.

Llego a la taquilla sin ningún problema, ni inconvenientes. Me apoyo sobre ella, me quedo pensativa y, de repente, la chaqueta me pesa más de la cuenta.

A lo lejos noto la voz más dulce que jamás había oído salir del salón del coro. Al parecer, hay alguien más madrugador que yo y que, al igual que me pasa a mí, no le gusta que nadie le moleste.

Sin darme cuenta de mis propios pasos, poco a poco voy acercándome hacia la puerta entreabierta. Me asomo y no puedo creerme lo que están viendo mis ojos, pues esa voz es ni más ni menos que la de Quinn Fabray. Se ha vestido con su uniforme de animadora, con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta, como siempre. Tan distinta a la Quinn de ayer por la tarde… Una sensación se apodera nuevamente de mi cuerpo al escucharla cantar. Es tan distinta… Su voz no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad.

Noto cómo los pasillos empiezan a llenarse de gente y decido alejarme de la puerta. Lo último que quiero es llevarme una buena paliza por estar observándola cantar. Vuelvo a dar unos pasos hacia mi taquilla, sin darme cuenta de que hay una persona esperándome allí.

**-Buenos días, Rachel.**

Marley y yo tenemos las taquillas bastante cerca, es por eso por lo que empecé a entablar conversación con ella… Siempre tan educada y dulce.

**-Hola-**_le sonrío tímidamente._

**-¿Cómo estás?-**_se preocupa por mí._

**-Gracias a tu chaqueta, bien-**_me la quito para dársela._

**-Quédatela, a lo mejor te hace falta algún día. Además, a ti te queda mejor que a mí-**_me guiña su ojo derecho._

**-¿En serio?-**_le_ _pregunto ilusionada._

Nunca nadie me ha regalado algo y mucho menos en una fecha que no coincidiese con mi cumpleaños. Es un gran gesto y la ocasión perfecta para agradecérselo con una cena en mi casa.

**-Tengo que irme a clase, hasta luego-**_se despide rápidamente, como siempre._

**-¡Hasta luego y… gracias!-**_grito para que me escuche mientras se aleja._

Rápidamente, decido quitarme la chaqueta y guardarla en mi taquilla. No quiero arriesgarme a que me la estropeen los cabezas huecas del instituto porque, al ritmo que voy, dudo que hubiese aguantado mucho más que el día de hoy.

¡Se me ha olvidado invitarla a cenar! Ahora qué le digo a mi padre… Ya pensaré algo para cuando la vea a la hora de la comida.

La mañana está pasando algo tranquila. Al parecer, los alumnos están como locos organizando los preparativos para la víspera de Navidad; el coro ensaya villancicos, el club de teatro la misma obra que el año pasado sobre Cuento de Navidad, las animadoras y los jugadores están terminando la temporada... Ellos, junto a los demás clubs de deporte del instituto, suelen tomarse un descanso antes de volver a la nueva temporada después de las vacaciones.

¿Qué le queda al club de lectura y el periódico?

**-Rachel, necesitamos un especial de Navidad para el periódico-**_me_ _dice el encargado._

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?-**_pregunto estresada por la presión._

**-¡Eres una de nuestras mejores reporteras!-**_exclama bastante nervioso._

**-De todas maneras, nadie lee el periódico del instituto…-**_le recuerdo la escasa popularidad de la gente que trabaja aquí._

**-¿Qué tal un especial sobre el baile de Navidad?-**_propone Marley entrando por la puerta._

**-¡Una gran idea!-**_exclamo apoyando su propuesta._

No sé si estoy más contenta por la idea o por ver nuevamente a Marley. Ella no pertenece al periódico, pero de vez en cuando viene para aportar alguna idea. En realidad, la mayoría de gente que está en el club de lectura trabaja para el periódico, de ahí que Marley venga bastante por aquí.

**-No hay de qué, no se habla de otra cosa en el instituto-**_se acerca a saludarme._

**-¿Y las fotos?-**_cuestiono al editor._

**-Me encargaré yo, como siempre-**_zanja_ _el tema y se va, dando el visto bueno a la propuesta de Marley._

En el periódico trabajamos pocas personas. Otro compañero y yo, nos encargamos de las noticias; él de las de deportes y yo de las de actualidad. El editor se encarga de sacar todo adelante y llevar las noticias a maquetar. Las fotografías, que van con los artículos, siempre las consigue él y, a decir verdad, no sé cómo pues en su vida ha cogido una cámara; ni siquiera creo que sea capaz de encuadrar una foto.

**-¿Cuándo piensas unirte al periódico? Serías de una gran ayuda-**_intento, como alguna que otra vez, convencerla._

**-Me uniré cuando tú te unas al coro-**_me chantajea sonriente._

**-Sabes que no se me da bien eso de cantar-**_recojo las cosas que necesito para el especial de Navidad._

**-No creo que lo hagas peor que ellos-**_sonríe nuevamente._

De repente, me acuerdo otra vez de Quinn y del coro. Si todos fuesen la mitad de buenos que Marley y Quinn, seguro que ganarían cualquier competición de coros.

**-¿Está Quinn en el coro?-**_intento sonar desinteresada._

**-Ella y Santana. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**_me mira un tanto extrañada por mi pregunta._

**-Esta mañana la he visto en la sala del coro y no sé si está en él.**

**-Nunca me ha gustado ese grupito, se creen los dueños del instituto-**_me comenta con rabia._

**-Ya nos queda menos para perderlos de vista, ¿no?-**_intento ser positiva._

**-Es verdad-**_me sonríe._ **–Si necesitas ayuda con el reportaje, me avisas. ¿Ok?-**_comenta antes de salir por la puerta hacia su próxima clase._

**-Por supuesto. Por cierto…-**_empiezo a ponerme un poco nerviosa._

**-Dime-**_se vuelve a acercar hacia mí._

**-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a cenar?-**_suelto rápidamente, casi sin respirar._

Los segundos que Marley está tardando en contestar, me parecen horas. Esto está siendo un completo desastre. Está claro que ella no va a querer venir a casa de una chica como yo…

**-Ha sido mala idea, olvídalo-**_intento rectificar a tiempo._

**-¡No! Quiero decir… que me encantaría ir a cenar-**_sonríe algo sorprendida por mi petición._

**-¿Has dicho que sí?-**_la veo asentir a modo de respuesta. _**-¿El viernes después del club?-**_cuadro la agenda de nuestras actividades ágilmente._

**-El viernes me parece perfecto. Podremos ir juntas desde aquí.**

**-Entonces preparé algo antes. ¿Qué te gustaría?**

**-Cualquier cosa está bien. Y ahora sí que me voy, que llego tarde.**

¡Bien! ¡Ha dicho que sí! Hoy nada me puede salir mal. Ahora tengo que centrarme en el tema que Marley ha propuesto, aunque no lo voy a tener muy complicado ya que los pasillos están llenos de papeles sobre el baile y las actividades.

¿Por dónde empiezo? Tengo un par de semanas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y unos pocos días para publicar el especial del periódico. Recorro los pasillos observando cada cartel y panfleto que me encuentro. Tengo que hacer una lista con todo lo organizado y hablar con el consejo estudiantil, sin olvidarme del profesorado.

**-Perdedora.**

Escucho decir a una de las animadoras mucho antes de sentir cómo el frío del granizado baña mi cara. La densidad y el frío se cuelan por mi cuerpo. El día estaba siendo demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Pensé que la época de granizados acababa con el verano, pero se ve que han encontrado una nueva utilidad para darle en invierno.

Tengo que hacer un serio estudio sobre cómo entra granizado en el ojo aun llevando gafas... No veo nada y esto me escuece un montón. Menos mal que dejé la chaqueta de Marley en la taquilla. Me la pondré cuando me vaya para casa.

Me he perdido la clase de Ciencias, pues el granizado del pelo no salta con tanta facilidad y, por supuesto, me niego a aparecer así en clase sin habérmelo quitado antes. Menos mal que no llevo mis apuntes encima, ya los tengo bastante estropeados por éstas cosas y no tengo dinero para pagarme unos libros nuevos.

Tengo que llamar a mi padre. Me quiero ir de aquí, pero antes tengo que avisarlo, ya que antes he quedado con él en que vendría a recogerme.

**-¿Papá?**

**-¿Pasa algo?-**_se asusta por mi llamada._

**-No es nada grave. Es sólo que no me encuentro muy bien y me gustaría ir a casa. ¿Te importa?**

**-No, claro que no, en unas horas estoy en casa. Métete en la cama y descansa.**

**-Gracias, papá, nos vemos en casa-**_cuelgo el teléfono._

Nunca suelo hacer este tipo de cosas. Saltarme las horas lectivas no es lo mío, pero tengo mucho frío, estoy sucia y no me apetece quedarme a ver qué es lo próximo que tienen preparado para mí.

En casa aún tengo tareas pendientes, tales como hacer la colada, limpiar, planchar y, si me da tiempo, preparar la cena para cuando llegue Hiram. Tengo pensado buscar un empleo, pero entonces no tendría tiempo de atender las labores de casa.

¡El teléfono! Debe de ser mi padre para avisarme de que hoy llega más tarde… ¿Quién será? No conozco el número.

**-¿Diga?-**_pregunto. _

**-¿Rachel? ¿Rachel Berry?-**_dice una voz de mujer al otro lado del teléfono._

**-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?-**_pregunto extrañada por la llamada._

**-Soy Quinn-**_me quedo completamente helada con el teléfono en la mano._

**-¿Quinn?-**_pregunto, tras unos segundos, aún sin creérmelo._

**-Sí-**_se escucha una carcajada al otro lado._

**-No sé cómo has conseguido mi número, pero si esto es otra de tus bromitas…-**_me altero rápidamente._

**-¡No! No te quiero molestar, de verdad-**_intenta explicarse._

**-¿Cómo has conseguido mi teléfono? ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Por qué me llamas?-**_estoy muy nerviosa y mi verborrea ya ha empezado a salir a la luz._

**-Iré por partes-**_intenta organizarse._

**-Estoy esperando…-**_me impaciento._

**-El teléfono se lo pedí a Marley. Quiero hacer el proyecto de Ciencias contigo y te llamo para saber cuándo puedes quedar-**_me explica de forma ordenada._

**-¿Qué proyecto de Ciencias?-**_no estoy enterada de nada de eso._

**-Hoy, en Ciencias, han pedido hacer un trabajo para antes de Navidad y exponerlo a modo de actividad-**_me__explica nuevamente._

Ciencias, proyecto… ¡Claro! ¡Será la tarea que han mandado hoy! Para un día que decido saltarme la clase… ¡Maldito granizado! Si no me lo hubiesen tirado, ahora no estaría en esta situación… con Quinn Fabray de compañera de trabajo.

**-¿Por qué soy tu compañera?**

**-No estabas y nos han asignados juntas.**

**-Perfecto…-**_suspiro derrotada._

**-¿Algún problema?**

**-Ninguno, mañana hablamos. Ahora me pillas algo ocupada-**_escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse._

**-Me parece bien. Hasta mañana, compañera-**_me cuelga._

A qué habrá venido esa forma de hablar… El verano le ha tenido que sentar mal a esta chica. De repente tanta amabilidad… no me cuadra.


	4. La Cena

_**La Cena**_

La semana había pasado muy rápida entre el club de lectura y el artículo del periódico. Estamos ya a viernes y, con ello, ha llegado mi cita con Marley. Tengo todo preparado para la cena: la pasta, el tomate, la cebolla, la carne y el queso. Sólo me queda esperar que le guste la pasta a la boloñesa. ¿Vino? ¿Agua? ¿Refrescos?... ¿Qué beberá?

**-Rachel, cariño, relájate-**_dice mi padre agarrándome los hombros por detrás._

**-No sé si poner vino o no-**_me quedo con la botella en la mano._

**-Cariño, no estoy en contra del vino en las comidas, pero sois aún menores de edad. Mejor el agua-**_comenta quitándome la botella de las manos para guardarla._

**-Estoy nerviosa-**_le confieso._

**-Ni que te gustase esa chica… Espera, ¿te gusta?-**_se queda paralizado al caer en esa posibilidad._

**-Es mi amiga-**_digo completamente convencida._

**-¿Y algo más?-**_intenta sacarme información no muy convencido de mi respuesta anterior._

**-Puede… No sé-**_me sonrojo._

**-Nunca pensé que te gustasen las chicas-**_se queda un tanto pensativo._

**-No lo sé, papá-**_intento zanjar el tema._

No puedo seguir manteniendo este tipo de conversación con mi padre, y mucho menos, cuando ni yo misma sé lo que quiero. Marley me gusta mucho, pero no sé si soy correspondida de la misma forma. De todas maneras, no quiero arruinar la única amistad que tengo en el instituto y echarla a perder por un simple enamoramiento tonto.

**-Es hora de irse a clases, cielo.**

**-Ya casi estoy lista-**_subo a mi habitación a por el resto de mis cosas._

Con el jaleo de preparar la cena, no me he percatado de la hora y aún me queda toda la mañana por delante. No puedo creer lo nerviosa que estoy. Es la primera vez que me siento ansiosa por llegar al instituto.

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el proyecto?-**_me_ _pregunta Quinn de forma disimulada._

**-No lo sé, Quinn-**_contesto observando el reloj._

**-Llevamos días con lo mismo y no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión-**_me__comenta algo molesta._

**-Es que no se me ocurre nada… ¿Y a ti?-**_la miro de forma acusatoria._

**-¿Yo? ¡A ti se te dan mejor las Ciencias!-**_exclama a modo de excusa._

**-¡Eso no es excusa! Se me dan igual que a ti y a todos-**_vuelvo a mirar el reloj._

**-Lo que sea, pero tenemos que ponernos las pilas si queremos entregarlo en el plazo que nos dieron-**_la ignoro por completo._

Estoy más pendiente de que acabe la clase que de pensar en el estúpido proyecto. Quiero que el tiempo pase más rápido. La clase de Ciencias, es la última hora antes de que llegue el club de lectura y Quinn nada más que hace presionarme con lo mismo. Tenerla de compañera no es lo que yo pensaba que sería.

**-¿Por qué miras tanto el reloj? ¿Tienes prisa?-**_me pregunta molesta al ver que sigo ignorándola._

**-Pues un poco sí-**_le contesto molesta._

**-¿Has quedado con alguien?-**_me pongo roja._

**-No-**_miento._

**-A lo mejor ese chico tiene una idea para el proyecto…**

**-No es un chico-**_se me escapa sin darme cuenta._

**-Entonces… tienes una cita. Y con una chica-**_se acerca un poco más a mí._

**-No es una cita. No es lo que tú piensas…-**_me separo ante el acercamiento de la rubia._

**-¿Es del instituto? ¿La conozco?**

**-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?**

**-Somos ami… Somos compañeras de proyecto-**_rectifica sabiamente._

**-Eso no te da ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida privada-**_me defiendo como puedo._

**-Está bien, no me lo cuentes si no quieres-**_vuelve a su anterior posición._

Eso que veo en su cara es… ¿tristeza? Decepción, quizás, por no poder sacarme el nombre de la persona. No quiero que se lo cuente a su grupito de amigas y que enfoquen su blanco en Marley. Encima, si empiezan a especular sobre mi orientación sexual… ya sería mi completa ruina.

**-Lo siento, Quinn.**

Me sabe un poco mal porque, en realidad, Quinn nunca es tan mala conmigo como para que la trate de esta manera. De todas formas, tampoco quiero arriesgarme demasiado con ella, por lo que pueda pasar…

**-No te preocupes, Rachel. En el fondo, lo entiendo-**_suspira._

**-Un volcán-**_suelto sin pensar._

**-¿Qué?-**_me mira extrañada ante mi ocurrencia._

**-Nuestro proyecto; un volcán. Ya sé que está muy visto, pero es barato y no va a ser muy difícil de hacer.**

**-Si es lo que quieres… No creo que vayamos a ganar el premio con eso.**

**-¿Eso importa?-**_le pregunto al ver su reacción, quizá ella sí quiere competir._

**-No, es sólo que eso es muy rápido y sencillo-**_se queda nuevamente pensativa._

-**Mejor, así tendrás tiempo para entrenar y para el coro. **

**-¿Sabes que estoy en el coro?-**_me mira extrañada._

¡Ups! ¡Se me escapó! No he debido mencionar lo del coro. Ahora tendré que decirle que la he visto cantar en la sala y quedar como una loca obsesa.

**-Sí, me lo dijo Marley-**_salgo del paso airosa._

**-Lo del coro… ¡Rachel, espera!-**_intenta frenarme._

La campana suena. Mi salvación. Y corro todo lo que puedo para ir fuera de clase. Paso dos pasillos y llego hasta el aula del club de lectura.

**-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? La campana acaba de sonar-**_me mira Marley sonriente._

**-Yo… Tenía ganas de empezar con la clase-**_me siento corriendo a su lado._

**-¿Estás bien? Pareces algo agitada-**_se gira para mirar cómo intento recuperar el aliento._

**-Quería hacer algo de ejercicio**_**-**__sonrío. _

Hoy me van a dar el premio a la peor mentirosa. Nunca he tenido que poner tantas excusas para salir del paso.

**-Pues… Más que ejercicio, parece que huyeses de alguien.**

¡Bingo! De Quinn Fabray y su aniquiladora mirada. ¿Cómo puede transmitir esa intensidad con los ojos? Lo mismo te lanza una mirada dulce que una matadora.

**-Que tonterías…-**_enfoco mi atención en el libro de la clase._

**-¿Cómo lo llevas?-**_me pregunta señalizándome el libro con un ligero movimiento de cabeza._

**-¿El qué?-**_me pongo nerviosa._

**-El libro que nos ha tocado leer estas semanas. ¿Lo has terminado?**

**-El libro… Aún no. He estado liada con algunas cosas, pero me queda poco.**

**-Estás muy rara, Rachel. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te preocupa algo?-**_se interesa._

**-Perfectamente-**_me sudan hasta las manos._

**-Hoy es la cena. ¿No?-**_me pregunta._

**-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?**

**-Tranquila, solo quería asegurarme-**_se ríe al ser partícipe de mi histeria._

**-¿Te gusta la pasta?-**_le_ _pregunto, aprovechando que ha sacado ella el tema._

**-Claro, no hay problema-**_me mira con una sonrisa muy tierna._

Esta chica me mata. Espero que no esté mirándome así durante la cena. Nunca he estado tan nerviosa por una estúpida cena… Va a notar que me gusta y no quiero que salga espantada. Rachel céntrate y deja de sudar.

**-Podemos ir a tu casa en coche. Se lo he pedido a mi madre.**

**-Perfecto-**_intento calmarme y sonar menos nerviosa._

Nunca antes las clases del club de lectura me han parecido tan aburridas y lentas. El sudor sigue patente en mi cuerpo y las piernas, aunque estoy sentada, me tiemblan. Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en lo que está diciendo la profesora, menos mal que no me ha preguntado nada, ni me ha hecho comentar el capítulo.

**-¿Ha pasado algo con Quinn?-**_me pregunta de camino a casa._

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Llevas unos días rara y coincide con el día en que Quinn me pidió tu teléfono…**

**-Me llamó para decirme que éramos compañeras de trabajo en Ciencias.**

**-Menos mal, estuve a punto de no dárselo. Después caí en que podía ser para una broma o algo-**_se preocupa y retira la mirada unos segundos de la carretera para mirarme._

**-No, tranquila, Quinn nunca ha querido hacerme daño-**_acabo de caer_ _en la cuenta._

**-De todas maneras, no me fio de ninguna que vista con el uniforme de animadora… Y Quinn es una de ellas.**

**-Tú la conoces mejor. ¿Cómo es en el coro?**

**-Muy reservada. No habla con nadie que no sea Santana y siempre están a escondidas y cuchicheando-**_comenta bastante_ _molesta._

**-No importa, Marley, no ha usado el teléfono para nada malo… Hasta ahora, claro-**_me preocupo un poco, pues no me termino de fiar._

**-Dejemos de hablar de Quinn y centrémonos en la cena. ¿Te parece?-**_intenta animarme tras mi último comentario._

El coche ha llegado en menos de veinte minutos, pues el tráfico no es muy denso a las siete de la tarde. Aunque lo he dejado casi todo preparado, tengo que empezar con la cena para tenerla a punto hasta la llegada de mi padre y así poder cenar los tres juntos.

**-¿Y tus padres?-**_pregunta al entrar en casa y verla completamente vacía._

**-Mi padre está aún trabajando, aunque vendrá pronto-**_le comento mientras cuelgo su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada._

**-¿Y tu madre?**

**-Mi madre murió cuando era niña-**_intento explicarle de manera suave._

**-Lo siento, Rachel. Yo no lo sabía y…-**_se pone bastante nerviosa._

**-Tranquila, Marley, fue hace tiempo. Ya lo tengo superado-**_sonrío para tranquilizarla._

**-Entonces… ¿Vives sola con tu padre? ¿No tienes hermanos?-**_sigue interesándose por mi situación familiar._

**-Vivo sola con mi padre. Es un poco caos, pero nos hemos organizado muy bien.**

**-De verdad que lo siento, Rachel-**_insiste sintiéndose culpable por haberme preguntado._

**-Es normal que preguntes, no conoces nada de mi vida personal.**

**-Es cierto, nunca he preguntado-**_noto cómo se siente aún peor._

**-Hoy vas a conocer a mi padre y también vas a probar una de mis especialidades culinarias. Todo a la vez-**_le sonrío, nuevamente, intentando calmarla un poco más._

**-Es todo un honor entonces.**

**-Tanto como honor… El honor es mío por querer venir a cenar a mi casa-**_me sonrojo rápidamente. _

**-Tienes una bonita casa.**

**-Gracias, ponte cómoda que voy a empezar a preparar la cena.**

**-Eso ni hablar-**_me__contesta desafiante._

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Quiero ayudarte a cocinar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la invitación.**

**-No, no, no… Eres mi invitada y tú te quedarás viendo la tele o leyendo o mirando al techo-**_sonríe ante mi ocurrencia._

**-Déjame, al menos, hacerte compañía en la cocina-**_pone una carita de pucheros._

**-Eso me vale.**

Nunca supe que hacer espaguetis pudiese llegar a ser tan divertido y, a la vez, tan engorroso. Tengo salsa de tomate hasta en la ropa. ¡Y en la cara! Dejar que Marley me ayude en la cocina, no ha sido una buena idea. Al final, se ha empeñado en ayudar.

**-Voy a cambiarme de ropa-**_me miro de arriba abajo._

**-Yo te veo bien-**_dice aguantando la risa._

**-Sí, tu ríete, que esto es por tu culpa.**

**-Claro, ahora va a ser mi culpa que la salsa de tomate volase hasta tu cara cuando abrí el tarro.**

**-Lo que sea… ¿Me esperas? No tardo.**

**-Ok, pero luego me tienes que enseñar tu habitación.**

**-Trato hecho-**_espeto antes de salir de la cocina._

Subo las escaleras a toda prisa. Nunca me he sentido con tanta vitalidad. Marley hace que todo sea más sencillo, incluido el cocer un puñado de pasta. Y, ahora, ¿qué me pongo? Camino de un lado a otro de la habitación. Nunca pensé que elegir algo de ropa me resultase tan difícil y, mucho más, mirando la poca ropa que tengo.

Escojo una camiseta blanca y el pantalón gris que uso para estar cómoda. A Marley no creo que le importe. Me suelto el pelo y voy a su encuentro.

**-Bonito conjunto-**_me sonríe al verme bajar las escaleras desde el salón._

**-Lo más cómodo-**_me vuelve a sacar los colores._

**-Me gustas más cuando vas con el pelo suelto.**

**-¿Mejor suelto?**

**-Mucho mejor, sin duda.**

**-Debe de ser mi padre-**_digo al escuchar el timbre de casa. _**-Es raro, él no suele llamar a la puerta-**_me extraño al abrir._

**-Hola pa… ¿Quinn?-**_me sorprendo al verla parada en la puerta de casa._

**-Rachel, siento interrumpir, pero te dejaste esta tarde el libro de Ciencias y pensé que lo necesitarías-**_me suelta mientras me tiende el libro para que lo recoja._

**-Yo…-**_me quedo paralizada._

**-¿No vas a presentarme a tu padre?-**_pregunta Marley saliendo hacia la puerta._

**-¿Marley?-**_Quinn_ _me mira interrogante._

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-**_pregunta Marley enfadada._

**-Ha venido a traerme el libro-**_intento poner algo de paz entre las dos miradas asesinas que se estaban regalando._

De repente, veo el coche de mi padre aparcar en la acera, enfrente de casa. Quinn no me quita ojo de encima, mientras que Marley la mira desafiante. Si me hubiesen contado que esto iba a suceder hoy, no me lo hubiese creído.

**-Hola cariño-**_saluda mi padre al llegar a la puerta._

**-¡Qué temprano llegas!-**_exclamo con una forzada sonrisa._

**-Salí antes por la cena. No sabía que ibas a traer más amigas… Tú debes de ser Marley, ¿no?-** _pregunta mirando a Quinn._

-**Lo siento, señor Berry, yo soy Quinn. Quinn Fabray-**_le tiende la mano a mi padre para saludarlo._

**-Encantado, Quinn. Entonces tú…-**_se dirige esta vez, con acierto, a Marley._

**-Yo soy Marley-**_saluda ahora la morena a mi padre._

**-¿Qué hacéis inmóviles en la puerta? Mi hija no tiene modales. Pasad dentro.**

**-Está casi todo preparado-**_me aparto para dejar paso a mi padre._

**-Quinn, ¿no entras?-**_pregunta mi padre al ver que Quinn se queda inmóvil en la entrada._

**-Yo… Verás, señor Berry…-**_se toca la nuca con nerviosismo._

**-Ella ha venido sólo a traerme el libro de Ciencias que me dejé olvidado en clase-**_le contesto yo sacándola de un gran apuro._

**-Que amable por tu parte. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?**

Quinn me mira, por un momento, sin saber qué decir. Marley, de repente, se pone irritada por la interrupción de Quinn. Y mi padre está encantado de tener la casa llena de "mis amigas".

**-Quizás en otro momento. Mis padres me están esperando para cenar y no he avisado. Sólo he pasado porque me pillaba de camino-**_se excusa como puede._

**-Le diré a mi hija que te invite otro día y así podré conocerte mejor.**

**-Muchas gracias, señor Berry.**

**-Llámame Hiram-**_sonríe simpático._

**-De acuerdo Hiram. Nos vemos en clase, Rachel-**_se despide de mí con la mano._

Escucho murmurar algo por lo bajo a Marley; seguramente son una serie de insultos hacia la rubia. Al parecer, no se llevan muy bien y sólo se aguantan por el coro.

La cena ya está lista y mi padre está haciéndole el tercer grado a Marley. Yo, sin embargo, tengo en la mente la extraña visita de Quinn.


	5. Tenemo Que Hablar

_**Tenemos Que Hablar**_

El fin de semana se ha pasado muy rápido. Las actividades del instituto me mantienen ocupada y no he tenido apenas tiempo de descansar éstos dos días. Aunque, a decir verdad, cuanto menos tiempo pase en mi casa… mucho mejor.

A primera hora de la mañana, el instituto está muy tranquilo. Aún tengo treinta minutos para ensayar la canción que cantaremos en el concierto de Navidad. No entiendo como _"Diamonds"_, de Rihanna, puede ser una canción apropiada para este tipo de eventos.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**_cuestiono a Marley que está situada junto al piano._

**-Es evidente, intentando practicar-**_dice esto y me ignora nuevamente._

**-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? Si es así, dímelo-**_no tardo en enfrentarme a la chica._

**-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí, sí que tengo un problema contigo y con tu grupito de animadoras-**_me desafía ella ahora._

**-Yo no te he hecho nada…-**_intento mantener la calma._

**-¿Cómo os podéis reír así de la gente? Tenéis a personas del instituto completamente amargadas, sobre todo a Rachel.**

**-Nunca he hecho nada malo a nadie y mucho menos a Rachel-**_me giro rápidamente para abandonar la clase._

**-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?**

**-Yo sólo hablo por mí misma. No soy yo quien te tiene que dar explicaciones.**

Estoy cansada de Marley y sus acusaciones. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme de esa manera sin tan siquiera conocerme? La gente de este instituto solo ve lo que quiere y escucha lo que le apetece.

¿Qué haría Marley en casa de Rachel el viernes? Está claro que ella fue la cita de la que Rachel me había estado hablado el viernes en clase...

**-¡Hey, rubia! ¿En qué piensas?-**_me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de mi amiga Santana._

**-¡Dios, Santana! ¡Me asustaste!-**_exclamo colocando mi mano en el pecho._

**-Si no estuvieras en tu mundo, como siempre, no te pasarían estas cosas-**_se justifica._

**-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Tú siempre llegas tarde.**

**-Quería ensayar la canción, aunque me sobra con practicarla un día antes. Ya lo sabes…**

**-Tú siempre tan sobrada, ¿no?-**_río_ _ante la prepotencia de mi amiga._

Santana y yo hemos ido juntas a clase desde preescolar. Nos protegemos la una a la otra, desde siempre, y nos contamos absolutamente todo. Ella es la única persona en el mundo en la cual puedo confiar.

**-Soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a este coro. Admítelo, rubia, sin mí no ganaríamos ningún premio.**

**-Lo que tú digas-**_la abrazo._

A Santana no le gustan este tipo de actividades. Ella nació solamente para ser animadora, que es lo único que le puede aportar algo de fama aquí. Se apuntó al coro del instituto cuando yo decidí entrar, a pesar de que sea algo "degradante", como suele decir ella.

**-Ahí viene la enana-**_me hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Rachel, que ya anda por los pasillos._

**-No la llames así, San. **

**-No sé por qué la defiendes tanto… Es una perdedora.**

**-Ya sabes que no me gusta que os metáis con ella.**

**-¿Has visto lo que lleva puesto?-**_me señala para que la observe detenidamente._

Rachel no suele vestir muy acorde con su edad. Para ser una chica joven, no va con la moda; ni con el siglo, diría yo. A mí, en realidad, lo que verdaderamente me llama la atención de ella es su personalidad y su forma de ser. Es la única persona del instituto que no se mueve por nadie y sigue de pie, a pesar de los obstáculos que le imponen las animadoras y el equipo de fútbol.

Ni su pelo recogido, ni sus gafas de pasta negra, ni su aparato dental, ni sus jerséis de animales, ni las faldas hasta los tobillos y los zapatos horteras… Nada de eso me va a impedir que sea amiga de Rachel.

**-¿Acaso eso es motivo de burla?-**_la defiendo._

**-Pues Kitty no opina lo mismo. Y creo que tiene algo pensado para esta semana-**_me explica bastante seria._

**-Odio a Kitty-**_aprieto con rabia el puño hasta notar los nudillos blancos._

**-Tranquila, Quinn, en la eliminatoria quitaremos a esa rubia de bote de ser capitana-**_agarra mi hombro para tranquilizarme, sabe que lo que más deseo en éste mundo es perder de vista a la capitana._

**-Sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso…**

**-Lo sé, pequeña, pero tita Sanny está aquí para solucionar todo. ¿Vale?**

**-No sé qué haría sin ti-**_la vuelvo a abrazar, ésta vez con más fuerza._

**-¿A dónde vas, Quinn?-**_pregunta extrañada mi amiga._

**-Tengo que hablar con Rachel del proyecto-**_le guiño el ojo derecho._

**-Ya, del proyecto…-**_la escucho decir por lo bajo._

Camino decidida hacia Rachel. Desde que la he visto entrar, no he podido quitarle el ojo de encima. Siempre tan asustada y tímida… Parece un animalito asustado, apoyada en su taquilla esperando el inicio de la campana antes de que Kitty y su séquito le vaya a hacer alguna de las suyas.

**-Buenos días, Rachel-**_me acerco a ella sonriente._

**-Hola Quinn-**_se sonroja y agacha la cabeza, como siempre._

Es tan mona cuando hace eso... Siempre le tengo que sacar las palabras con sacacorchos. De repente, se me vienen a la mente las imágenes de ella en la puerta de su casa el viernes; estaba tan diferente a la chica que veo ahora. Con un pantalón gris, una camiseta blanca y su pelo suelto, parecía más natural y feliz… no como aquí en el instituto.

**-¿Querías algo?-**_cuestiona al ver que me quedo completamente callada, mirándola._

**-Sí, ¿Cuándo puedes quedar para empezar con el proyecto?-**_me acerco un poco más a ella._

**-Los lunes, miércoles y viernes tengo club de lectura y salgo tarde. Los martes y jueves el periódico-**_explica._

**-Pareces una chica muy ocupada-**_sonrío._

**-Igual que tú, ¿no? Las animadoras y el coro te tienen que mantener ocupada, ¿no es cierto?**

**-Pues sí, toda la semana ocupada, pero, después de las actividades, tengo el resto de horas libres.**

**-Yo tengo siempre cosas que hacer en casa-**_intenta evadirse._

**-¿El fin de semana?-**_la cara de Rachel se torna perpleja ante mi pregunta._

**-¿Quieres quedar conmigo en fin de semana?-**_me pregunta incrédula._

**-¿Algún problema? ¿O lo tienes ocupado también?**

**-No, estoy libre siempre. Es sólo que pensaba que una chica como tú saldría con sus amigos, su novio…**

**-Veo que me sigues juzgando por la fachada.**

La cosa está yendo bastante bien. Es la primera vez que mantengo una conversación cordial con Rachel y que, además, no tenga nada que ver con ninguna materia escolar.

**-¿Qué haces hablando con el gremlin, Quinn?-**_escucho la voz de Kitty a mis espaldas._

**-Sólo me recordaba quién manda aquí y que me quemará la ropa que llevo-**_suelta ágilmente Rachel de la nada._

Mi cara debe de ser, ahora mismo, un poema. Rachel me está salvando el culo de Kitty. Con sólo ver mi cara, al escuchar a la capitana a mis espaldas, sabe perfectamente qué hacer. Increíble.

**-No lo habría dicho mejor. Vamos, Quinn, no pierdas el tiempo con ésta cosa-**_me agarra para que la acompañe ._

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**_pregunto al ver que caminamos hacia el baño de mujeres._

**-No me gusta que estés cerca de la enana-**_dice con una mirada desafiante y apuntándome con su dedo índice._

**-¿Por qué he de seguir tus órdenes?**

**-Ya sabes que las animadoras tenemos una imagen que conservar y el que te relacionen con gente de esa calaña no nos favorece a ninguna. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Comer todos juntos?-**_gesticula de forma exagerada mientras me reprime._

**-No sé qué tiene de malo. Además, estoy con Rachel en un proyecto de ciencias. La tengo que ver igualmente, si no quiero que me suspendan-**_le pongo la excusa perfecta._

**-Me da igual lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre, si lo haces lejos del instituto, pero aquí dentro hay unas normas y yo soy la que manda-**_se acerca de manera que me deja completamente acorralada entre ella y la pared del lavabo._

**-Quizás no me interesa formar parte, por más tiempo, de las animadoras-**_le desafío._

**-Por mí como si te tiras de un puente, pero la entrenadora por alguna razón te quiere en el equipo y me encargó de que así sea. Además, tu apellido es un legado que hay en este instituto.**

**-¡No me importa la entrenadora, ni mi asqueroso apellido!-**_grito_ _enfadada._

**-Pues, por tu bien, te quedas quietecita y haces lo que yo te diga si no quieres que toda Lima se entere de lo que sé-**_me amenaza._

**-Estoy harta de tus amenazas-**_salgo del baño antes de que pueda cometer una locura._

Kitty sabe demasiado sobre mi vida y es lo único por lo que me mantengo en éste circo y toda ésta basura. A veces, el apellido no ayuda nada y la gente me exige más de la cuenta. Pensando en positivo, me queda poco tiempo en el instituto y podré marcharme lejos de Lima, de mi familia y de la fama del apellido Fabray.

Todo el día estoy siendo vigilada por la idiota de Kitty. No puedo acercarme, ni un segundo, a Rachel para poder concretar el día y la hora de hacer el proyecto. Me queda la opción de hacerlo por teléfono móvil, aunque prefiero hablarlo con ella en persona.

**-El baile es dentro de un par de semanas-**_escucho decir a Kitty nerviosa por el acontecimiento._

**-A mí ese tipo de cosas no me gustan-**_espeta Santana mientras se cambia de ropa en el vestuario de las animadoras._

**-Ya sabemos qué tipo de cosas te gustan a ti, López-**_suelta Kitty_ _con su cara de perra._

La capitana de las animadoras tiene controlada a todas sus chicas; conoce hasta el último recoveco para poder extorsionar a su manera. Tiene razón Santana, hay que quitarla de ese puesto porque, si habla, es muy peligrosa y puede arruinar la vida de muchas compañeras.

**-Quinn, deberías ir con Sam. Se nota a distancia que está colado por ti-**_me aconseja sonriendo de manera falsa._

**-Qué más te da con quién vaya-**_suelto con desgana, pues no me apetece seguir escuchándola más tiempo._

**-Yo voy a ir con Puck, es la pareja perfecta-**_suspira._

**-Perfectos idiotas-**_digo en voz baja para que sólo me escuche Santana._

**-¿Qué decías, Quinn?-**_cuestiona algo mosqueada._

**-Nada, que hacéis buena pareja… Hasta mañana chicas-**_me despido lo más rápido que puedo, con la mano, para salir cuanto antes del instituto._

Recorro el largo pasillo, silencioso y vacío; ya está muy oscuro afuera. No me gusta el frío, ni el invierno. Me abotono hasta arriba el abrigo y me pongo la bufanda, pues, después de sudar tanto, no me gustaría resfriarme por el cambio de temperatura. Veo que todavía hay algunas aulas abiertas de algunos clubs; Rachel todavía debe estar dando su clase.

La espero en el coche, en el aparcamiento del instituto. Necesito terminar la conversación que habíamos empezado esta mañana. Veo salir a casi todas mis compañeras del gimnasio y, por último, a Kitty seguida, muy de lejos, por Santana.

**-¿Qué quieres Sam?-**_pregunto al ver al chico golpeando el cristal de mi coche._

**-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-**_me sonríe._

Llevo evitando a Sam un año y medio. El chico o nunca se da por vencido, o es que es tonto para entenderlo. El pobre no tiene la culpa, pero a mí no me interesa mantener una relación con ningún jugador del instituto. Bastante cosas tengo ya en la cabeza como para pensar en chicos…

**-Estoy esperando a alguien-**_le explico para que se marche._

**-¿A mí?-**_no se da por vencido y lo intenta una y otra vez._

**-No, Sam, no te he estado esperando. Necesito hablar con una persona-**_me desespero al ver que no se marcha._

**-¿Tienes pareja para el baile de Navidad?-**_suelta_ _directo._

**-No y no la necesito-**_contesto bruscamente._

No tengo tiempo de disculparme con él, pues ya veo a Rachel salir como una flecha hacia la entrada principal del instituto. Se para a mirar el móvil; parece que espera a alguien.

**-Lo siento, Sam, pero tengo que irme-**_subo la ventanilla y arranco el coche._

**-¡Hablamos mañana!-**_me grita desde el mismo sitio donde se encontraba mi coche segundos antes de arrancar._

**-Rachel, tenemos que hablar-**_espeto desde mi coche, bajando la ventanilla._

**-No tengo tiempo, estoy esperando a mi padre**_**-**__mira a ambos lados de la carretera._

**-Es tarde y está de noche. No te voy a dejar aquí sola.**

**-Estoy en el instituto, no me va a pasar nada.**

**-No hay nadie ya allí dentro y es peligroso. Anda, sube al coche, por favor-**_le suplico con mi mirada._

**-No sé Quinn…-**_la noto dubitativa._

**-Llama a tu padre y dile que te llevo a tu casa. Él ya me conoce, te dejará-**_intento convencerla._

**-Está bien, Quinn-**_coge el teléfono para llamar a su padre._

**-Sí, papá, me lleva Quinn a casa. Se ha hecho muy tarde para estar ahí sola. Sí, no te preocupes, sé que estás de trabajo hasta arriba. Yo se las daré de tu parte. Nos vemos en un rato, adiós-**_cuelga._

**-¿Todo bien?-**_pregunto_ _mientras sigo conduciendo hacia su casa._

**-Sí, no ha puesto pegas. Dice que mejor-**_se encoge de hombros._

**-Sabía que no iba a poner impedimentos-**_sonrío triunfante._

**-El viernes le causaste buena impresión. Me hizo un montón de preguntas sobre ti.**

**-¿Qué le dijiste?-**_me pongo algo nerviosa._

**-Le evadí la mayoría de preguntas. Además, no le pude contestar mucho. En realidad, no te conozco.**

**-Eso tiene solución.**

**-¿De qué quieres hablar?-**_ella también se pone nerviosa ante mi respuesta._

**-Lo primero, te quería dar las gracias por lo de esta mañana. No todo el mundo se juega el culo con Kitty.**

**-No tengo nada que perder, me la va a hacer igualmente…-**_suspira derrotada._

**-Espero que tengas claro que yo no tengo nada que ver en todas las cosas que hace Kitty-**_la miro suplicante._

**-No confió en nadie del instituto.**

**-¿En Marley sí?-**_cuestiono un tanto molesta._

**-No hables de ella en ese tono, es la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí. El resto no me ha dado motivos, es más, me han dado todo lo contrario. Vosotros hacéis que desconfíe de todos-**_su expresión se torna triste._

Tiene razón porque, si estuviese en su lugar, no habría aguantado ni una semana. Tiene una fuerza de voluntad impresionante; la gente no aprecia el potencial que tiene. Admiro su entereza; debo ganarme su confianza.

**-El sábado en mi casa.**

**-¿De qué hablas?-**_me mira sorprendida._

**-Éste sábado paso a buscarte a las cinco para llevarte a mi casa-**_aparco en la puerta de su vivienda._

**-¿Para qué quieres quedar conmigo el sábado?-**_se pone a la defensiva._

**-Para hacer el trabajo de ciencias-**_digo dulcemente para calmarla._

**-¿Es necesario?-**_me pregunta abatida._

**-Por supuesto, y no te preocupes por los materiales que yo me encargo de todo.**

**-Si ya lo tienes todo planeado, por mí estupendo. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor-**_dice mientras abre la puerta del coche._

**-Nos vemos mañana-**_le sonrío nuevamente._

**-Gracias por traerme-**_me sonríe y me alegra, pues es la primera vez que veo una sonrisa sincera de Rachel._

Espero a que Rachel entre en casa, sana y a salvo. Emprendo el camino a mi casa pensando en la lista que tengo que hacer de todos los materiales necesarios para el proyecto. Menos mal que en Internet se encuentra todo. Estoy muy nerviosa y tengo una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Por primera vez, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que llegue el fin de semana.


	6. Discusiones

_**Discusiones**_

Salgo disparada del coche, abro corriendo la puerta de casa y subo las escaleras que conducen hasta mi habitación. Aún puedo oír los gritos de mis padres en el piso de abajo. Como siempre, mi padre ha llegado borracho de la oficina y mi madre sólo se queda callada aguantando la furia que él desata a diario.

Me quedo a oscuras; mi única compañía es la música que ahora sale de mi reproductor mp3. Los auriculares, y el volumen alto, hacen que, al menos, no oiga la mayoría de cosas que ocurren ahí abajo.

Golpes, gritos y el llanto de mi madre, es lo único que consigo oír entre pista y pista. Aprieto con fuerza los auriculares, contra mis orejas, como si así pudiera acallar todo.

Con un poco de suerte, hoy no entra en mi habitación y pasa de largo. Mi madre ya no puede hacer nada, pues va medio drogada con los antidepresivos que le recetó el psiquiatra y apenas se entera de la mitad de cosas que pasan en esta casa.

Se escuchan pasos en la escalera. La puerta se abre de golpe, dando un portazo contra la pared debido a la brusquedad.

**-¿Piensas quedarte ahí escuchando esa estúpida música?-**_me grita desde la puerta._

**-Lo siento, papá, ahora la quito-**_apago rápidamente el reproductor._

**-Tú madre y tú sois unas inútiles y no hacéis nada de provecho-**_cierra, de nuevo la puerta, dando otro portazo y haciendo vibrar la habitación._

El corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Al menos, hoy, no ha sido para mucho. Intento relajarme, respiro profundamente y pruebo a concentrarme. Enciendo la luz de mi mesita y recorro con mi vista las fotografías que hay pegadas en el corcho de la pared; en una de ellas salen mis padres cogiéndome en brazos cuando tan sólo era una niña. Se ven tan diferentes a como son ahora… Los ojos de mi madre desprenden vitalidad y felicidad, no como ahora que están apagados y sin brillo. Y mi padre… Hace tiempo que perdí a mi padre.

Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para bajar a la cocina. Es casi media noche y aún no he cenado. Los gritos cesaron hace tan sólo unos minutos y mi padre se ha encerrado en su despacho, como casi todas las noches.

**-Mamá, ¿estás bien?-**_le_ _pregunto como siempre._

**-Claro hija-**_responde con una falsa sonrisa._

**-Tengo algo de hambre-**_abro el frigorífico en busca de algo para comer._

**-Prepárate lo que te apetezca-**_espeta antes de marcharse y dejarme sola en la cocina._

**-Pero si apenas hay nada en la nevera…-**_comento para mí misma en voz alta._

Mi padre se tira la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando en su despacho de abogado y, el otro tiempo restante, en el bar bebiendo. Mi madre está tan drogada, que apenas sabe dónde está su propia cabeza. Yo soy la que suele encargarse de la compra; la tarjeta que deja mi padre para estas cosas, la llevo conmigo siempre, pero, con los preparativos de las actividades de Navidad, no he tenido tiempo para comprar.

Encuentro un poco de jamón, para hacerme un sándwich, una manzana y de vuelta a mi habitación. Aún tengo que hacer los deberes de cálculo, los de física y el trabajo de literatura lo tendré que dejar para otro día.

Estudiar me relaja, aunque parezca extraño; me hace evadirme de los problemas que hay en casa. El cálculo se me da bastante bien, pero la literatura no es lo mío, bastante tengo con mi vida como para aprenderme la de otras personas.

Noto vibrar la mesa y una lucecita procedente del móvil me indica que tengo un mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada.

_**-Gracias por traerme a casa. Si necesitas que me ocupe de alguno de los materiales para el proyecto, me avisas- R.**_

Una sonrisa tonta aparece en mi cara. Me quedo como dos minutos con el teléfono en la mano releyendo, una y otra vez, el mensaje de Rachel. Con lo que ha pasado en mi casa, se me ha olvidado por completo encargarme de los materiales. Enciendo el portátil que tengo en la mesa del escritorio y, rápidamente, tecleo en el buscador lo necesario para hacer el volcán.

_**-No tienes que agradecer nada, Rachel. No ha sido ninguna molestia y, por los materiales, no te preocupes. Está todo controlado- Q.**_

Le doy al botón de enviar, después de revisar que todo lo escrito sea correcto porque no quiero sonar de manera desesperada. Apunto en una nota todo lo que necesito comprar.

_**-Ok, nos vemos el sábado entonces- R.**_

Apago el ordenador. Estoy agotada. Los entrenamientos de las animadoras son matadores, lo único que me gusta es que me mantienen en forma… Por el resto, por mí puede desaparecer.

Me siento en el poyete que tengo situado junto a mi ventana; me gusta ver las estrellas y, aunque las ventanas están cerradas y la calefacción puesta, se nota el frío del exterior. Las ramas de los árboles se mueven debido al aire; el invierno se acerca y se va notando. Las calles están vacías… es tan diferente al verano.

Me quedo un rato pensativa antes de meterme en la cama. El día ha sido bastante largo y no tan malo, para como pintaba la mañana.

El despertador me suena muy temprano, pues me gusta despertarme antes de que lo haga mi padre. Me visto rápido y salgo a la calle. Al abrir la puerta, el aire frío me choca contra la cara; aunque al principio es una sensación rara, en el fondo se siente agradable cuando te acostumbras a la temperatura. Apenas ha amanecido y hay muy poquita gente en la calle. Me pongo a andar, pues necesito dar un paseo largo hasta la cafetería en la que suelo desayunar la mayoría de veces. Las mesas están pegadas a la cristalera que dan a la calle; me siento y pido lo mismo de siempre: café con un donut de chocolate.

**-¡Rachel!-**_me sorprendo al ver, a través de las cristaleras, a Rachel corriendo calle arriba con ropa de deporte._

De todas las veces que vengo a esta cafetería, es la primera vez que veo a Rachel correr a esta hora tan temprano. ¿Se estará poniendo ahora en forma? ¿O es que nunca me había dado cuenta?

Recuerdo perfectamente esos pantalones grises. Son los mismos con los que me la encontré cuando fui a su casa a devolverle el libro de ciencias; el día de su cita con Marley. ¿Estarán saliendo juntas? Ni siquiera van a las mismas clases.

¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! Saco el dinero para pagarle al camarero y salgo corriendo hacia el coche, pues voy con el tiempo justo para llegar al entrenamiento. Hoy se practica la coreografía final para el último partido de fútbol de la temporada. La entrenadora me va a matar, Santana me va a patear el culo porque soy su apoyo en el baile y Kitty directamente me va a asesinar.

Voy corriendo hacia el campo de fútbol; allí solemos entrenar cuando los jugadores no están jugando o entrenando. La cara de la entrenadora no es muy alentadora y no quiero mirar al resto de mis compañeras.

**-Siento el retraso-**_digo_ _algo jadeante por la carrera._

**-Hemos perdido 10 minutos de entrenamiento por tu culpa, Fabray-**_espeta Kitty algo molesta por el retraso._

**-Kitty, ya está bien. ¿Podemos seguir ahora que está Quinn?-**_cuestiona la entrenadora a modo de defensa._

**-Espero que tengas una buena excusa-**_dice_ _Santana cuando me sitúo a su lado._

**-Me despisté y se me ha echado el tiempo encima-**_le explico brevemente._

**-Ya, te despistaste**…

En ese momento, me encuentro con Rachel en las gradas observando y apuntando en una libreta. Hacía apenas 40 minutos que me la he cruzado con ropa deportiva por la calle y ahora está, con su vestuario de siempre, sentada observándonos con atención.

**-¿Qué decías, San?-**_le pregunto._

**-¿Qué te pasa con Rachel?**

**-¿Con Rachel? ¡Nada!-**_me niego a mí misma._

**-¿A qué esperas para saltar?-**_aclara mi amiga mientras me pone las espuelas con sus manos._

Me concentro en el salto que debo dar. He estado ensayándolo dos semanas con Santana; dar un doble mortal en el aire no es sencillo y todo ese tiempo de práctica y entrenamiento tiene que dar sus frutos.

Tomo algo de distancia, respiro y pongo la vista fija en las manos de Santana. Noto cómo la mirada de Rachel me atraviesa la nuca, avanzo unos pasos y cojo algo de velocidad; pongo el pie en las manos de Santana y, con un impulso sincronizado de ambas, me elevo lo suficiente en el aire para que pueda dar un par de volteretas antes de caer al suelo y quedarme ahí anclada sobre una de mis rodillas.

La caída es algo dura y los tobillos se me resienten, pero con la práctica parece que duele menos, si caigo de la manera adecuada para no hacerme más daño. La entrenadora parece feliz con mi proeza, aunque la cara de Kitty expresa todo lo contrario.

**-Muy buen salto, Fabray. Así me gusta-**_la entrenadora me felicita._

**-Gracias entrenadora-**_me levanto sacudiéndome la tierra de la rodilla que he apoyado en el suelo._

**-No es para tanto-**_comenta Kitty con algo de desprecio._

**-Ya me gustaría a mí verte a ti dar ese salto-**_me defiende Santana, enfadada por la prepotencia de la chica._

**-Yo soy la capitana y me dedico a otras cosas en la coreografía.**

**-Como poner tu trasero en medio y captar las miradas de todos.**

**-San, por favor, para ya-**_aconsejo a mi amiga._

**-Estoy harta de los desprecios de la niñata.**

**-Será mejor que ates en corto a tu amiga Santana, si no quieres pagarlo caro-** _Kitty se da la vuelta para seguir con su baile._

**-¿Vas a dejar las cosas así?-**_cuestiona Santana._

**-No puedo hacer otra cosa. Además, soy la única que sabe dar a la perfección ese salto-**_le explico._

**-Si me dieran más tiempo, yo lo podría hacer-**_comenta la latina._

**-Yo necesito que alguien fuerte me eleve alto y solo tú puedes hacerlo-**_le sonrío haciéndola partícipe de mi logro._

**-Tienes razón, rubia, sin mí no habría salto-**_noto cómo se calma._

Vuelvo la vista a las gradas y Rachel sigue observando, aunque su gesto es algo desconcertante. Se levanta y se vuelve a ir, creo que está apuntando algo para su artículo del periódico escolar.

**-Me vas a contar de una vez qué pasa con el enano-**_Santana me amenaza mientras me mira como perdonándome la vida._

**-Sólo estaba intentando saber qué hacía ahí sola en las gradas y a estas horas. **

**-¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso?**

**-No tengo ni idea-**_confieso la verdad._

**-Estás de coña, ¿no?-**_se sorprende ante mi contestación._

**-Es la verdad, no te sé decir-**_me encojo de hombros._

**-¡Dejad de hablar! ¡Tenemos mucho que perfeccionar para la exhibición de la semana que viene!-**_grita la entrenadora._

**-Esto no queda aquí, tenemos que hablarlo en otro momento.**

**-No hay nada de qué hablar y tampoco quiero discutir contigo-**_intento zanjar el tema._

Estoy la mayoría de la mañana esquivando a mi amiga Santana. Aún no se ha olvidado de la conversación que hemos tenido a primera hora de la mañana. Me escondo la mayoría del tiempo en el auditorio y en el laboratorio de ciencias. ¿Mi único fallo? No observar los movimientos de Kitty.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-**_me corta el camino hacia el comedor._

**-Es la hora de comer y tengo hambre-**_explico de la forma más breve._

**-No me ha gustado ni un pelo tu comportamiento en el campo esta mañana.**

**-Yo no te he hecho nada-**_me defiendo._

**-Lo sé, tú no te atreverías… Hablo de tu amiguita la latina-**_comenta en tono despectivo._

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?**

**-Muy sencillo, rubia estúpida. Quiero que la tengas calladita y calmadita-**_se acerca a mi cara._

**-¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? Es libre de hacer lo que quiera-**_consigo alejarme un poco de ella._

**-¿Quieres que todo el mundo sepa que el señor Russell Fabray es un alcohólico y que eche a perder su trabajo y su reputación? Eso sin contar a la drogadicta de tu madre…-**_suelta__con aire de superioridad y una sonrisa irónica en el rostro._

**-Puedes estar tranquila, Santana no será un problema-**_espeto agachando la cabeza._

**-Buena chica, Quinn-**_dice_ _mientras me da unos golpecitos en el hombro._

**-Esto no te durará siempre-**_hablo entre dientes mientras oigo a Kitty marcharse pasillo arriba del instituto._

Intento serenarme. El pasillo aparentemente está vacío porque todo el mundo se ha ido al comedor para el almuerzo. Lo que no me espero es que, del lavabo situado a mi derecha, salga una persona que creo que ha escuchado toda mi conversación con Kitty; miedo a que escuche ese secreto que tengo tan guardado para que mi familia no salga perjudicada y se termine de hundir. Si se ha enterado de algo, todos mis esfuerzos se habrán esfumado de un plumazo porque lo peor de todo es que, esa persona que ha estado escuchando, es Marley Rose.


	7. Promesa

_**Promesa**_

Llevo toda la semana esperando, esperando a que Marley se vengue por todas las malas acciones que Kitty ha propinado a sus amigos todos estos años, sobre todo a Rachel. ¿Estará esperando el momento apropiado? No he podido casi pegar ojo estos días.

El viernes perdí la batalla en el coro, no estaba para cantar Rihanna mientras Marley me fusilaba con la mirada. Al final la interpretará Santana mientras los demás le hacemos los coros, ella como siempre encantada con el festival; siempre le ha gustado destacar en todo.

Ahora sólo me debo preocupar de que todo lo comprado para el proyecto esté en orden. Arcilla, una base de madera, bicarbonato, detergente, un vaso de plástico, colorante y vinagre… ¿Vinagre? Espero que Internet no esté equivocado y me haya metido en una página de quita manchas casero.

Debería haber venido con Rachel, seguro que ella tiene más idea de hacer esto, que para eso fue la que propuso el tema.

Debo de darme prisa, ya que he quedado con Rachel a las cinco. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo la tontería de buscar información sobre volcanes y videos sobre la forma de realizar la tarea. No quiero parecer una estúpida cuando empecemos a hacer el proyecto.

Espero que no esté muy enfadada. Quince minutos tarde, Quinn, todo un record. Estar esperando toda la semana para después cagarla de esta manera.

**-Buenas tardes señor Berry-**_saludo al padre de Rachel que está apoyado en la puerta._

**-Hola Quinn, Rachel te está esperando y, por favor, llámame Hiram-**_me sonríe amablemente._

**-Deja de agobiar papá-**_escucho decir a Rachel en la entrada._

**-¿Llevas todo lo necesario?-**_le cuestiona Hiram a Rachel._

**-Me he encargado de todo señor… Hiram-**_corrijo en cuanto me doy cuenta._

**-Gracias, Quinn-**_me dice, de nuevo, Rachel._

**-Pasároslo bien chicas-**_se despide el señor Berry sonriéndonos desde la puerta mientras me dirijo hacia el coche con Rachel._

El silencio se hace algo incómodo. Noto cómo Rachel se encoge en el asiento del copiloto, juraría que está nerviosa ¿Le habrá contado algo Marley sobre mis padres?

**-Siento haber llegado tan tarde-**_me disculpo._

**-No pasa nada, Quinn. Está todo bien-**_contesta algo rara._

El camino de vuelta a casa es eterno. La frialdad de Rachel en el camino no me gusta… Si Marley le ha contado todo lo que sabe sobre mí, es normal que no quiera ni mirarme a la cara. No querrá saber de alguien con una familia como la mía.

**-¿Y tus padres?-**_pregunta sorprendida al ver la casa completamente vacía._

**-No estarán en todo el fin de semana-**_comento algo triste._

**-¿Te dejan sola?-**_se sorprende._

**-Casi que lo prefiero así-**_me encojo de hombros y agacho la cabeza._

Me siento tan avergonzada, que ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarle a la cara. Pensará que somos lo peor. Sólo espero que no sea muy dura conmigo y que no vaya por ahí contándolo a todo el mundo.

**-¿Por eso estás triste?-**_suelta de repente._

**-¿Triste?-**_levanto mi vista hacia ella._

**-Llevas todo el camino callada y, encima, cuando te he preguntado por tus padres… Te has puesto así, triste-**_intenta acercarse._

**-Nada que ver, Rachel, estoy acostumbrada. Ya te dije que lo prefiero así-**_me relajo._

**-Bonita casa-**_espeta aún en la entrada, mirando todo de arriba abajo._

**-¡Es verdad! ¡Que tonta! No te he enseñado la casa-**_la agarro de la mano inconscientemente._

Habitación por habitación, voy mostrándole cada rincón de mi casa. La entrada, el lujoso salón que mi madre se encargó de decorar a conciencia, la sofisticada cocina con lo último en electrodomésticos, los cuartos de baños y la habitación de invitados. Nunca he traído visitas, por el asunto de mis padres, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en Rachel y me apetece estar con ella en un lugar fuera del instituto; sin presiones y sin Kitty.

**-Y, por último, mi habitación-**_le digo con algo de misterio antes de abrir la puerta que conduce a mi sencilla habitación._

**-La parte más interesante de la casa-**_comenta con algo de nerviosismo e impaciencia, algo que me parece tierno._

**-No es gran cosa-**_le abro la puerta para que pueda pasar._

**-¡Vaya!-**_exclama._

**-No sé si tomar tu expresión como algo bueno o no-**_la miro interrogante._

Veo su expresión de sorpresa en la cara, aún no ha emitido ninguna palabra y sus ojos están abiertos como platos. No sé descifrar exactamente lo que quiere decir su cara.

Mi habitación es muy simple, en comparación al resto de la casa. Quizá esperaba algo más lujoso y más sobrecargado.

**-No es así cómo me imaginaba tu habitación-**_me habla al fin._

**-¿Y qué te esperabas?-**_pregunto al verla cómo se acerca a mi mesa de estudio ignorando por completo mi pregunta._

Camina muy despacio hacia la mesa, como si fuese a romper el suelo con sus pisadas, roza con las yemas de sus dedos la madera que forma el escritorio y donde suelo estudiar. Allí, sobre la mesa, se encuentra una pila de libros del instituto.

Observo con detenimiento qué es lo que le ha llamado la atención de aquél lugar en mi habitación; me percato de que mira hacia la pared de mi escritorio.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-**_pregunto ya situándome a su lado._

**-Esa foto…-**_la señala._

**-El pacífico.**

**-¿La hiciste tú?-**_cuestiona mirándome a los ojos._

**-Fui de vacaciones a California este verano, mis abuelos son de allí. Esa foto es uno de los cientos de atardeceres que vi en la playa de Santa Mónica-**_le confirmo._

**-La foto parece tan real… Es como si te llevara allí-**_dice tocando la foto._

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Es un paisaje impresionante, me gustaría ver alguna vez algo así con mis propios ojos-**_comenta algo_ _apenada._

**-Para mí es como el paraíso. Cuando estoy triste, o tengo ganas de salir corriendo, miro esta foto y, por un momento, me traslado a aquel lugar. E incluso puedo oler la brisa del mar-**_le confieso._

**-Debes de tener bonitos recuerdos.**

**-¿Has visto alguna vez el mar?-**_le pregunto algo seria._

**-Nunca.**

Es la primera vez que oigo a Rachel hablar de esa forma. Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo difícil que tiene que ser para ella vivir sola con su padre y cuidar de su casa, siendo tan joven y sin poder disfrutar de algo tan sencillo como ir a la playa.

**-Algún día iremos a esta playa-**_le digo haciendo referencia a la foto._

**-¿Estás de broma, no? ¿Cómo lo vamos hacer?-**_pregunta algo más contenta._

**-Al menos he conseguido que cambies esa expresión triste y por lo otro… no tengo ni idea, pero te prometo que algún día nos encontraremos en ese lugar.**

**-Eres muy soñadora, Quinn, tienes que ser más realista. En tu mundo es algo más fácil que en el mío-**_bromea._

**-Vamos hacer una cosa.**

Despego la fotografía de mi pared, agarro un bolígrafo del lapicero de mi escritorio y me pongo a escribir. Siento cómo Rachel me mira impaciente y curiosa de saber lo que estoy escribiendo en el reverso de la fotografía.

**-Toma-**_le entrego la fotografía._

**-"El sol sale también para ti, sólo tienes que abrir tu ventana"**-lee en voz alta mi dedicatoria.

**-Quiero que te la quedes. Cuando creas que ya nada tiene escapatoria, o necesites aferrarte a algo, mira ésta foto-**_explico._

**-Entonces tú te quedarás sin nada-**_me intenta devolver la instantánea._

**-A mí no me hace falta la foto, con solo cerrar los ojos puedo ver esa imagen allí-**_sonrío dulcemente._

**-Muchas gracias, Quinn, la guardaré como si fuese un tesoro-**_suelta sinceramente._

**-¿Empezamos?**

Necesito acabar con el incómodo silencio que se ha creado tras darle la fotografía. No sé si ha sido lo más apropiado, parece algo nerviosa e incómoda.

**-¿Están todos los materiales?-**_cuestiona observando la mesa con todo lo que había comprado en la tienda._

**-Yo creo que no falta nada-**_vuelvo a repasar los materiales._

**-Con eso sólo vamos a conseguir algo muy chapucero-**_aguanto la risa como puedo._

**-¿Chapucero?-**_la miro impresionada por su reacción._

**-¿Cómo lo haces?-**_me observa detenidamente la cara._

**-¿El qué?**

**-Lo de la ceja. ¿Cómo consigues levantar una sola?**

**-No sé, me sale solo-**_rio ante la ocurrencia de Rachel._

El ambiente ya está más relajado. Rachel va explicándome los pasos que ella tiene en mente para crear el volcán con lo poco que tenemos.

Nunca pensé que hacer un volcán fuese tan complicado. Nunca se me ha dado bien modelar plastilina, ni siquiera en preescolar, y esto está siendo algo muy parecido.

**-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-**_me pregunta mirando lo que parecía ser el volcán del proyecto._

**-Está muy claro, el volcán. ¿No lo ves? La montaña y el agujero-**_explico algo molesta por la reacción de Rachel._

**-Se te darán muy bien los saltos mortales, pero lo que es las manualidades… cero-**_agarra la montaña de arcilla con sus manos._

**-¿Cómo sabes…?-**_recuerdo la extraña visita que hizo a las gradas aquel día._

**-Por el artículo del colegio. Tengo que hacer un especial de Navidad y las animadoras estáis incluidos en él-**_desvía la mirada._

Me quedo observando cómo Rachel aplasta el bien logrado volcán que he conseguido hacer, lo sigue destrozando y lo convierte en una gran pelota marrón. Lo hace con una habilidad pasmosa en sus manos.

Va dándole forma a lo que parece ser una montaña. Cuando lo tiene moldeado cómo le gusta, lo coloca en el lugar que va a ser la base. Después, deja el vaso de plástico dentro del agujero del volcán.

**-No sabía que se te daban tan bien estás cosas-**_empieza a hacer detalles con una espátula._

**-Siempre me ha gustado hacer este tipo de manualidades-**_desvía la mirada para sonreírme._

**-Si comparas éste con el que había hecho yo antes… No me extraña que te hubieses reído de mí.**

**-Ya tenemos la estructura-**_dice dejando los materiales en la mesa._

**-Creo que necesitamos una ducha-**_suelto,_ _de repente, al verle la cara y los brazos._

**-¿Una ducha?-**_se pone colorada ante mi comentario._

**-Parece que hemos estado peleando con la arcilla, por lo menos yo-**_me observa la ropa rápidamente._

Se queda callada, o más bien bloqueada. El color rojo se apodera de su cara. ¿En qué estará pensando? Está tan guapa cuando se pone así… Si no fuese por Kitty, seríamos muy buenas amigas.

**-Creo que va siendo hora de que regrese a casa-**_me despierta de mis pensamientos._

**-¿Ya?-**_observo el reloj de mi habitación._

**-Es tarde y no quiero preocupar a mi padre-**_se levanta para marcharse._

Tengo que hacer algo, no quiero que se vaya. Hemos tardado muy poco tiempo y no me apetece estar sola. Apenas he tenido tiempo de estar con ella, de la manera que verdaderamente quería.

**-¡Espera!-**_grito antes de que salga por la puerta de mi habitación._

**-¿Qué quieres, Quinn?-**_se gira para mirarme._

**-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?**

**-No sé si es buena idea…**

**-Por favor, me gustaría agradecerte lo del proyecto y, además, no me vendría nada mal algo de compañía.**

La veo dudar. Espero que diga que sí, pues no voy a tener muchas oportunidades como ésta. Con Kitty y con Marley ahora de por medio, me temo que no voy a poder acercarme más a Rachel sin ningún tipo de excusa.

**-Está bien, voy a llamar a mi padre para decirle que me quedo contigo**_**-**__sonríe._

**-¡Bien!-**_exclamo._

**-Voy a por el móvil-**_dice con cara extrañada mientras me señala el piso de abajo._

¡Mierda! ¿He dicho eso en voz alta? He tenido que quedar fatal o, peor aún, desesperada por querer que se quedara. ¿Por qué estaré tan nerviosa? Es como si me gustase. Qué estupideces digo y más hablando conmigo misma.

**-Ya está todo solucionado, mi padre se va a quedar hasta tarde trabajando en un proyecto.**

**-Sin problemas entonces-**_le sonrío._

**-Te manda recuerdos y me ha dicho que la próxima es en mi casa-**_dice con algo de agobio._

**-Es muy amable tu padre. ¿Qué te apetece cenar?-**_le pregunto._

**-No sé. ¿Tenías pensando algo?**

**-No me apetece mucho cocinar un sábado… ¿Te parece que pidamos unas pizzas?-**_intento escabullirme de tener que ponerme a cocinar._

**-Por mi perfecto.**

Bajamos hasta el piso de abajo para llamar a la pizzería. Ha sido un alivio que no pusiera pegas porque no se me da muy bien cocinar y, hacerlo, sólo acabaría siendo todo un desastre.

**-Tardará 20 minutos-**_digo colgando el teléfono._

**-¿Qué hacemos mientras?**

**-¿Qué te parece una ducha?-**_le sonrío._

La arcilla se ha secado y me está tirando de la piel como si fuese un peeling natural. Y la ropa está algo sucia.

**-¿Me puedes explicar que tienes tú con las duchas?**

**-Nada, pero no me gusta andar así por casa. Mucho menos con visita.**

**-Estás en tu casa, no tienes que pedirme permiso para ducharte.**

**-Yo lo decía por si quieres hacerlo tú también-**_la miro de arriba abajo._

**-No he traído nada de ropa, Quinn-**_se sonroja ante mi observación._

**-No hay problema, te dejo lo necesario. Será por ropa…**

La agarro de la mano y la llevo a mi habitación, de nuevo. Remuevo el armario, de arriba abajo, buscando algo apropiado para Rachel. Veo que está agarrándose el brazo algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

**-Esto te vendrá bien-**_le entrego un pantalón corto y una sudadera._

**-¿Pantalón corto Quinn? ¡Estamos en Diciembre!-**_agarra el minúsculo short._

**-Sé que es Diciembre, pero mis pantalones te van a estar enormes. Además, aquí con la calefacción no vas a pasar frío.**

**-¿La sudadera es del lugar de la fotografía?-**_pregunta mientras acaricia el tejido de la prenda._

**-Sí, es de allí. Y, además, es unas de mis favoritas-**_le guiño el ojo._

Mi sudadera gris con las letras de LA en grande. La compré hace dos veranos, recuerdo que estaba paseando por la playa y hacía más frío de lo normal… Pasé por una tienda típica de suvenires, del paseo marítimo, y la compré antes de volver a casa. Sólo la uso cuando voy allí y paseo por la playa.

Me apresuro en arreglarme para que Rachel se pueda duchar, tranquilamente, mientras yo preparo la mesa para la cena. La pizza acaba de llegar, apenas han pasado tres minutos cuando veo a Rachel entrar al salón con la ropa que le había prestado.

**-¿Ha llegado ya la pizza?-**_la veo entrar en la cocina._

No sabía que las piernas de Rachel fueran así, tan espectaculares. El pelo se lo ha soltado y lo ha dejado caer hacía un lado. Las gafas, ahora, le daban un cierto toque de intelectualidad. Y la sudadera…la sudadera, sin duda, le quedaba mejor que a mí.

**-¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?-**_noto su cara de preocupación._

**-Sí, la pizza aquí, está…**

Nunca en mi vida me ha costado tanto formular una simple respuesta. En lugar de parecer normal… soy, más bien, aquél extraño muñequito verde que sale en las películas de la Guerra de las Galaxias.


	8. Ascenso

_**Ascenso**_

**-"Con la aplastante victoria del conjunto de animadoras del William Mckinley, en el campeonato regional de Ohio, concluye la temporada de éxitos para nuestro instituto"-**_leo en voz alta._

**-¿No crees que has exagerado un poco el final?-**_me comenta Marley al ver lo que he escrito para la sección del periódico._

**-Solo me limito a contar la verdad, me guste o no-**_suelto_ _resignándome._

Tener que elaborar la portada del periódico nunca me había resultado tan fastidioso; tener que poner en la portada una foto de Kitty y su séquito de arpías… me gusta aún menos, sobre todo si tengo que alimentar mucho más su ego, pues ya hace bastante alarde de él por todo el instituto.

**-Sigue pareciéndome una basura-**_dice_ _algo enfadada._

**-¿Por qué te cabrea tanto? No es la primera vez que aparecen en portada-**_le cuestiono algo extrañada por su reacción._

Desde que he pasado el fin de semana en casa de Quinn, está de lo más insoportable. Pensé que se iba a alegrar de que, al menos, hubiese congeniando con alguna de mis compañeras de clase… pero no, he conseguido todo lo contrario.

**-¿Por qué tiene que aparecer ella allí y no el resto del equipo?-**_comenta al observar la siguiente foto._

Las animadoras habían conseguido aumentar más puntos gracias a las acrobacias de Quinn y Santana, esas que tuve el privilegio de observar desde las gradas y que me habían inspirado para realizar éste mismo reportaje.

**-Santana y Quinn fueron el arma secreta para ganar-**_comento orgullosa de Quinn._

**-De todas maneras, no me gusta que ellas ocupen la mayoría de las páginas del periódico.**

**-Son el único equipo que consigue ganar algo para el instituto-**_intento defender mi trabajo como periodista._

**-¿Y el coro? También ganamos las regionales.**

**-No te pongas así, Marley, también tenéis vuestra página-**_le indico dónde queda exactamente la noticia._

El periódico del instituto se rige, desgraciadamente, por el deporte. A la gran mayoría sólo le interesa saber cómo van sus equipos; ni las artes ni las ciencias tienen mucha cabida en estas páginas y me tengo que atener a las órdenes de mi editor jefe.

Lo que más me gusta del periódico es que hay una sección muy pequeñita, que se llama rincones de Lima. Me encanta, pues en cada tirada hay una fotografía con una descripción del lugar. Son pequeños rincones y lugares que poder visitar y disfrutar en la ciudad. Siempre viene firmado por el editor, nunca me ha querido revelar cómo ha conseguido descubrir esos sitios.

_**-"Un buen periodista nunca revela sus fuentes**_**…"**-_¡Estúpido! Pienso en voz alta._

Después de aguantar el cabreo momentáneo de Marley, me dispongo a recoger mi taquilla. Las vacaciones de Navidad empiezan en unas horas y, con la edición del periódico, al menos hoy tengo a los acosadores entretenidos; retozando de su victoria, por supuesto.

La gente corre de un lado para otro, todos nerviosos por el gran baile de esta noche que dará comienzo a las vacaciones. Los lugares donde tendrá lugar el acontecimiento, tales como los pasillos, las aulas y sobre todo el gimnasio, ya están decorados para la ocasión. Creo que es la única época del año que encuentro al instituto algo acogedor.

**-¿Vendrás al baile?-**_escucho una voz que podría reconocer a kilómetros._

**-No-**_contesto_ _con una sonrisa._

**-¿Por qué?-**_me devuelve la sonrisa._

**-El no tener pareja para el baile, es una de las razones por las que no voy. ¿Y tú, Quinn**_**?-**__le pregunto._

Cada vez que hablo con ella, me produce algún tipo de nerviosismo diferente al que me produce Marley. Aun así, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella… Se portó muy bien conmigo aquél fin de semana en el que descubrí a una Quinn diferente y que me encantó.

**-Yo tengo que cantar en el baile. No puedo escaparme-**_comenta con cara de resignación._

**-Tu entusiasmo da entender que no te gustan muchos los bailes…**

**-No me gustan, mucho menos si no puedo ir con la persona que quiero.**

**-¿Quién no querría ir contigo al baile? Mírate, eres perfecta.**

**-No es tan sencillo, Rachel-**_la noto sonrojarse._

**-¿Nos vamos?-**_escucho decir a Marley a mis espaldas._

**-Me tengo que ir, que pases unas bonitas fiestas-**_Quinn__sale disparada como si hubiese visto a un fantasma._

Si la cara de Quinn de espanto me sorprende, la cara de Marley observándola marcharse a toda prisa es aún peor. Algo extraño está pasando entre ellas, de repente se evitan y se esquivan.

**-Qué extraño-**_exclamo para mí misma observando el pasillo por donde había huido la rubia._

**-No merece la pena, Rachel-**_me pone una mano en el hombro._

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**_pregunto algo herida por su opinión._

-**La conozco más de lo que parece y es mejor así, créeme.**

**-Si tú lo dices…-**_le contesto no muy segura._

No estoy muy segura de lo que opina Marley, algo le está pasando para que tenga esta actitud tan fría… No he parado de darle vueltas al asunto…

El trabajo de ciencias al final salió adelante, pero el premio se lo llevó el proyecto de las válvulas cardiacas de cerdo… ¿Qué persona, en su sano juicio, se pone a diseccionar corazones de animales?

**-¿De dónde es esa foto?-**_me pregunta Marley, señalando la foto que se cuela entre las páginas de mi libro de ciencias._

**-¿Conoces esta playa?-**_le pregunto enseñándole la foto._

**-No, ¿por?**

**-No tiene importancia.**

Salgo del instituto con Marley, ya que, amablemente, se ha prestado a llevarme de vuelta a casa tras nuestra clase de lectura. Mi padre hoy tiene una reunión importante para un posible ascenso, lleva como dos semanas loco esperando éste momento y preparándose a conciencia la reunión… Lo menos que puedo hacer es no molestarle, ni preocuparle para que me recoja en coche.

Últimamente voy en autobús, aunque tenga que caminar un gran trecho. Al menos me sirve para despejar la mente y las ideas, y más en estas semanas agobiantes de exámenes, trabajos y proyectos.

**-Gracias por traerme a casa-**_le sonrío, como siempre._

**-Es un placer traerte, Rachel, ya sabes que me pilla de paso.**

**-Estás muy lejos de casa-**_comento mientras me bajo del coche._

**-Cierto… me has pillado, pero no me gusta que vayas en autobús y más de noche-**_se preocupa._

**-Muy amable por tu parte, gracias. **

**-Nos vemos, Rachel-**_se despide antes de arrancar de nuevo el motor._

Me quedo en la acera esperando a ver cómo el coche de mi amiga se pierde calle arriba tras el manto de oscuridad que se ha echado encima. Cada día que pasa, hace más frío y está más oscuro. A pesar de que todo el mundo odia este tipo de días, el estar en casa y sin que me moleste la gente, es lo que más me gusta. Una mantita y una película, son el plan perfecto para esta época del año.

Por fin en casa, por fin un respiro del instituto; dos semanas de vacaciones antes de volver a por los últimos meses de lo que es mi pesadilla particular. Tengo que preparar las solicitudes para las universidades y conseguir las cartas de recomendación… Quizá debería de pedirle una a mi editor jefe, ya que el periódico es un éxito diga lo que diga Marley al respecto… Aunque no me va mucho escribir sobre lo que quieren leer, y no lo verdaderamente importante, está bien redactado.

Las fotos del campeonato son increíbles. Mi compañero hizo un buen trabajo mientras yo redactaba lo que ocurría; ha conseguido una buena captura de Quinn en el aire después del impulso de Santana.

Debería guardarme el ejemplar, quizá algún día me haga famosa y esto valga millones. ¡Que tonterías estoy diciendo…! Los granizados me están afectando a las neuronas seriamente.

**-¡Voy!-**_grito al escuchar la puerta de casa._

Cojo la botella de sidra que guarda mi padre para las celebraciones. Aunque lo idóneo es celebrar los acontecimientos con champán, en casa nos gusta la sidra; es más barata y de sabor no tan seco. Corro todo lo que me dan las piernas, pues tengo ganas de ver a mi padre y de saber qué tal le ha ido en la reunión.

**-¡Quinn! ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_pregunto extrañada con la botella en la mano._

**-Yo… Verás, Rachel. Como te digo… Yo…-**_tartamudea sin llegar a conseguir demasiado._

**-¡Ya sé! ¡Vienes a por la ropa que me dejaste en tu casa! Pasa, subo y te la bajo-**_salgo corriendo escaleras arriba._

Me había olvidado por completo. Cuando llegué a mi casa del fin de semana que pasé con Quinn, lavé y planché la ropa, pero no sabía si era oportuno traérsela de vuelta en el instituto y que todo el mundo viese la escena.

**-Aquí la tienes-**_le entrego todo bien doblado._

**-No hacía falta que…**

**-Gracias por prestármela. No me atrevía a dártela en el instituto por si alguien te decía algo-**_le sonrío._

**-¡Quédatela! Por favor…-**_la siento temblar._

**-¿Estás bien, Quinn? ¿Tienes frío? Tienes mala cara-**_me preocupo._

El aspecto de Quinn no es muy bueno. Tiene ojeras. Su cara está completamente pálida y su voz se quiebra por momentos.

**-Tengo que irme, Rachel.**

**-Pero…-**_intento frenar la huida de la rubia._

Demasiado tarde, sale corriendo por dónde ha entrado. Si no venía a por la ropa… a qué demonios habrá venido hasta mi casa. Supongo que será por el baile de esta noche, debe de estar nerviosa al tener que actuar ante tanta gente. Yo me quejo de presión, pero Quinn debe de soportar el doble, sobre todo con la arpía de Kitty de por medio.

Me quedo tan sorprendida por la visita de Quinn, que ni me doy cuenta de que mi padre llega. Por la cara que trae, supongo que ha tenido éxito con su reunión.

**-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-**_me pongo nerviosa por la espera._

**-¡Me han dado el puesto!-**_grita sin más._

Me abalanzo a su cuello, tanto, que casi lo tiro de espaldas a la puerta. La alegría es tan inmensa, que es el mejor regalo de Navidad, por adelantado, que podían hacernos.

**-Tranquila, Rachel, me vas a tirar-**_intenta mantener el equilibrio, conmigo colgando del cuello._

**-Lo siento, papá-**_me recompongo para que me cuente, con todo detalle, lo sucedido en la empresa._

**-Supongo que esa sidra de allí es para celebrarlo, ¿no?-**_señala hacía la botella que he dejado en el recibidor._

**-Sí, tenía el presentimiento de que te iban dar el puesto-**_le explico brevemente_.

**-Tanto trabajo al final ha merecido la pena. No las tenía todas conmigo, una compañera era otra gran candidata.**

**-¿Y ahora?-**_pregunto expectante por los cambios que supondrá el nuevo cargo de mi padre._

**-Por ahora, tengo un despacho para mí solo. Más responsabilidades, con lo cual tendré más trabajo y más horas en la oficina-**_comenta algo triste._

**-Es lo que querías y es para mejor, ¿no?-**_intento animarle._

La idea de no ver casi a mi padre por casa, por causas de trabajo, no me hace gracia; supone más tiempo de estar sola en mi hogar. Ya se me hacen bastante raras las horas extras que algunas veces ha tenido que hacer… Pero esto es muy distinto.

**-Lo bueno es que me subirán más el sueldo y tendré pagas extras.**

**-Siempre es bueno tener más dinero, pero tampoco nos iba tan mal-**_digo mientras voy a por un par de copas para la sidra._

**-En unos meses irás a la universidad y podremos hacer frente a tus gastos.**

**-Tenemos el dinero que me dejó mamá para esto. No hacía falta que sacrificaras tu vida por un puesto que te va a tener encerrado en una oficina. **

Ahora estoy entendiendo ahora todo. Mi padre no quiere ese cargo porque le guste, sino que lo quiere porque supone más dinero para nosotros. El estar tantas horas trabajando, no parece gustarle tampoco demasiado.

**-Prefiero no tener que usar ese dinero si no es en caso de emergencia. Además, quiero que vayas a la mejor universidad del país. Quiero que tengas un buen futuro… se lo prometí a tu madre y es lo que voy a cumplir-** _e acaricia la mejilla._

**-Buscaré un trabajo, aunque sea a media jornada. Así no tendrás que hacerte cargo de todos los gastos.**

**-Quiero que estudies mucho, ya tendrás tiempo de trabajar. Ahora debes de centrarte en tus estudios y en divertirte, que eres joven, ya tendrás el resto de tu vida para trabajar.**

En cabezonería nadie supera a mi padre, en ese aspecto se parece a mí, bueno, yo me parezco a él. Siempre tan bondadoso y sacrificándose por los demás… Sólo de pensar en todo lo que está haciendo por mí, me entran ganas de llorar, abrazarlo y no dejarlo salir de casa en años.

**-Papá, te prometo que algún día te devolveré todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, para que no tengas que estar trabajando todo el día-**_le hago la promesa._

**-Cariño, eres lo único que me importa. Si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy. Trabajar no es sacrificio, si con eso consigo que tengas un futuro… Lo único que me inquieta es que tendrás que pasar más tiempo sola en casa.**

**-No me importa-**_intento ser fuerte por él._

**-Deberías de invitar más a tus amigas, Quinn y Marley. Así estarás más tiempo acompañada.**

**-Ya se verá papá-**_me seco las primeras lágrimas que ya están amenazando con salir._


	9. Muñeca De Trapo

_**Muñeca De Trapo**_

Los meses han pasado y con ellos las vacaciones de Navidad, tan cortas e intensas a la vez. La mala noticia me vino hace unas semanas cuando Marley me dijo que se muda de Estado por el trabajo de su padre. He perdido a la única persona que puedo considerar mi amiga en este infierno de instituto. Ya no tengo a mi compañera de lectura.

Los días ahora me parecen eternos. Vuelven esas mañanas en las que no me apetece levantarme de la cama. Sin Marley, y mi padre trabajando prácticamente todo el día, mi vida se está tornando un poco más desesperada de lo que ya era.

**-Engendro-**_me llaman por mi nuevo mote._

Intento evitarla, hacer como que no la escucho. Sigo mi camino hasta que, de repente, noto cómo pierdo el equilibrio y caigo estrepitosamente al suelo. Siento una punzada de dolor cerca del ojo, he caído de frente y el cristal de mis gafas se ha roto provocando que uno de ellos se incruste cerca del borde del ojo izquierdo. Noto cómo la sangre, caliente, recorre mi cara y me asusto, pues no veo nada y sin las gafas menos aún.

**-¡Dios, Rachel!-**_escucho horrorizada._

**-Por favor, ayúdame, Quinn-**_suplico en el suelo intentando taponar la sangre de mi cara._

Los brazos fuertes de la rubia me levantan del suelo y camino a tientas, guiada por los pasos de Quinn.

**-Estás acabada Fabray-**_grita en voz alta la idiota de Kitty._

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿Por qué dice eso?-**_percibo que__está nerviosa._

**-No ocurre nada. Vámonos a limpiarte ese ojo.**

Un buen chorro de agua fría limpia la sangre que sale de mi ojo. La camisa está ahora mojada con una mezcla de agua y sangre. El olor a hierro inunda rápidamente mis fosas nasales y el pánico, porque aún no puedo abrir el ojo izquierdo, hace que pierda los nervios.

**-¡No veo Quinn!-**_intento llorar._

**-Tranquila, Rachel, todo saldrá bien-**_no lo dice muy convencida._

**-¿De dónde viene la sangre?-**_pregunto al ver que no para de salir sangre del ojo._

**-No lo sé, no consigo ver bien-**_coge una toalla de su mochila de entrenamiento y me la coloca en la cara._

**-Quiero irme de aquí-**_comienzo a temblar._

**-Vamos a la enfermería-**_me guía mientras me tapona la herida con la toalla._

Siete puntos en la ceja, dos en el borde del ojo izquierdo y heridas superficiales en el ojo derecho. La enfermera me comenta que he tenido suerte, pues podría haber perdido el ojo si el cristal se hubiese clavado dos centímetros más a la derecha. Quinn se queda conmigo todo el tiempo, mientras la enfermera me termina de coser. Sentir cómo la seda pasa de un lado hacia otro de la herida, no es para nada agradable y Quinn, a pesar de estar pasándolo peor que yo por ver esta escena, no se mueve de mi lado en ningún momento. Ni siquiera me suelta la mano.

**-Gracias por ayudarme-**_confieso cuando me encuentro más tranquila._

**-No tienes que dármelas.**

Aunque no distingo muy bien la cara de Quinn, debido a las dioptrías que tienen mis ojos, puedo vislumbrar algo de preocupación en su rostro.

**-¿No tienes nada que hacer?**

Desde las navidades, la actitud de Quinn conmigo ha vuelto a ser bastante distante y fría. Marley tenía razón cuando me comentó que la rubia no es una persona de fiar, ninguna de las animadoras lo es. Si le importase, aunque fuese lo más mínimo, no dejaría que su grupito siguiese haciéndome cosas como las de hoy.

**-Estaba preocupada por ti-**_agacha la cabeza._

**-Ya estoy a salvo. Te puedes ir si quieres-**_me enfado._

Estoy enfada con ella. Si tanta vergüenza le da estar conmigo, mejor que se vaya y se olvidé de mí.

**-¿Necesitas algo?-**_me cuestiona antes de marcharse._

**-Estoy bien, gracias-**_le contesto secamente._

El mayor error que he cometido, pues mi padre está trabajando hasta tarde y no tengo ni repuesto de gafas. Las únicas que tengo, son las que me han hecho añicos por la broma de los estúpidos del instituto.

Me levanto de la camilla y, como un ciego, voy tanteando hasta llegar a la pared. Todo está borroso; es una mezcla entre difuminada y distorsionada. La cara me duele a horrores, a pesar de los calmantes que me he tomado. No me paro a buscar mis libros, decido salir directamente del instituto y llegar a casa cuanto antes.

La calle es más grande de lo normal y la gente aparece, de repente, por mi lado. Debo de caminar unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la parada del autobús. Si tuviera mis gafas… el recorrido me hubiese parecido fácil e incluso puedo decir que lo haría con los ojos cerrados después de tanto tiempo, pero ahora me estoy orientando fatal. La única ventaja es que es de día, lo malo es que tengo que evitar las calles principales donde hay mucha más afluencia de coches y de semáforos. En mis condiciones, no estoy dispuesta a que me atropellen por la calle, así que opto por callejear un poco más y llegar de una pieza a mi destino.

**-Papá, ya estoy en casa-**_lo llamo nada más llegar a casa._ **–Ya he vuelto del oculista, no te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde-**_cuelgo el teléfono._

He pasado toda la tarde metida en el oculista. Nada más llegar del instituto, avisé a mi padre y, desde el trabajo, se encargó de arreglar una cita para esa misma tarde sin falta. El de la tienda me ha aconsejado lentillas, para evitar los accidentes como el de hoy y también por comodidad, pero las gafas me las tiene preparadas para mañana a medio día y las lentillas tardarían una semana… La solución más viable es la de las gafas, me guste o no. Además de ser más económicas también.

Ahora necesito algo de paz. Intento mirarme al espejo, la cara la tengo cosida como una muñeca de trapo. Estoy horrible. Hinchada y con un apósito que casi me cubre media cara por las heridas. Eso sin hablar del lado derecho y la sangre medio seca, junto al antiséptico amarillo… Todo un cuadro, pero de Picasso.

En estos momentos es cuando echo más de menos a mi madre. Aunque ha pasado algo de tiempo, aún la recuerdo como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. El ruido en los pasillos, en la habitación, las escaleras… Es curioso, pero, tan sólo por el sonido del caminar o de subir las escaleras, era muy característica y sabía perfectamente que era ella la que se encontraba en casa.

El armario de mi padre aún conserva algo de ropa de ella y su olor siempre impregna la habitación cada vez que abres el lado que estaba reservado a ella. Ahora ya huele menos, pero su perfume sigue estando en su mesita y mi padre sigue durmiendo en su lado de la cama, dejando el espacio que le correspondía.

Lo que más echo de menos de ella es su risa y su voz. Su sonrisa iluminaba la casa, todo mi mundo, y su voz… Su voz era espectacular, le daría mil patadas al coro del instituto. Ella sí que era una estrella.

Cojo su perfume y echo unas gotitas en el cojín de mi habitación. Me tumbo boca abajo, aspirando el olor y abrazo con fuerza el cojín; me siento como si ella estuviera abrazándome. Lloro hasta doler; la herida ya ni me importa. Noto cómo un punto comienza a sangrar, pero no me afecta. Ya no hay ruido, sólo silencio… Ese silencio que te oprime el pecho y hace como si te faltase el aire.

El teléfono suena, dando a entender que en mi bandeja de entrada acaba de llegar un mensaje de texto. No sé el tiempo que he estado sumergida en el cojín, el que ha estado dándome, en este momento, el consuelo que me falta.

_**-¿Cómo estás?-Q.**_

No sé si contestar o no, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que me he comportado como una idiota con Quinn esta mañana.

_**-Mejor. Gracias por todo, de verdad-R.**_

Intento sonar agradecida, pero aunque relea el mensaje no me salen otras palabras en este momento.

_**-¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo ir a tu casa si hace falta-Q.**_

Quinn puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere. No me apetece ni hablar, ni ver a nadie… Directamente no le contesto, lanzo el teléfono lejos de la cama para seguir hundiéndome en mi pena.

De repente, me apetece llamar a Marley. Me levanto como un resorte y busco por la zona donde había lanzado el móvil minutos antes.

**-Hola Rachel. ¿Qué tal estás?-**_me contesta alegre al otro lado del teléfono._

No quiero preocupar a Marley con el incidente de hoy, aunque me muero de ganas de llorar. Tengo que ser fuerte. Necesito a alguien que me anime, no que sienta más lástima por mí.

**-Bien, como siempre-**_intento sonar convincente._

**-¿Cómo han ido estas semanas sin mí? ¿Te han molestado mucho?-**_pregunta preocupada por mi tono de voz._

**-Lo de siempre, Marley. No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo son…-**_camino de un lado a otro de la habitación._

Necesito encontrar un tema de conversación, y rápido, si no quiero que empiece a sospechar algo.

**-¿Qué tal tu nuevo instituto? Seguro que es mejor que este-**_comento apenada por la marcha de mi amiga._

**-Es diferente al nuestro. Al menos aquí no hay tantas arpías como allí…Y el club de lectura parece interesante-**_me explica algo efusiva._

Escuchar la voz de Marley está consiguiendo que me olvide de todo lo que he pasado esta mañana. Siempre es como un bálsamo escucharla y agradezco que, al menos, esté dispuesta a conversar conmigo.

**-La ciudad es impresionante, Rachel, algún día tienes que venir a Nueva York. Nada que ver con Lima.**

**-No sé si yo estoy echa para estar en Nueva York…**

**-¿Por qué no?-**_me cuestiona._

**-Mírame, Marley, casi no puedo sobrevivir en Lima… Cómo voy a poder aguantar aunque sea un día en Nueva York-**_me sincero._

**-Pues creo que es la ciudad perfecta para ti.**

Entonces me acuerdo de un lugar. Esas palabras me están sonando como si fuese un "déjà vu". Mi mente viaja a la playa de Santa Mónica y a la postal que tantas veces veo mientras estoy en casa o en clase. Más que en Nueva York, me apetece estar en California y, concretamente, en aquella playa. Y con Quinn.

**-¿Estás ahí Rachel?-**_escucho al otro lado de la línea._

**-Sí, perdona, es que estaba pensando en Nueva York-**_miento_.

**-Ya verás lo bien que lo pasaremos aquí-**_noto su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono._

**-Marley, te tengo que dejar. Están llamando a la puerta-**_le digo al escuchar el timbre de casa._

No espero visita y mi padre se supone que vuelve después de cenar. Son las siete de la tarde de un viernes; bajo con cuidado las escaleras, apoyándome en la barandilla, y, con algo de torpeza, llego a la puerta de casa.

**-¿Quién es?-**_grito, ya que me parece absurdo mirar por la mirilla si no veo ni un pimiento._

**-Soy Quinn, ábreme-**_me contesta la rubia al otro lado._

Estoy empezando a preocuparme por la actitud de esta chica. Lo mismo unas veces me ignora, que otras me sobreprotege demasiado.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn?-**_pregunto al abrir la puerta._

**-Te he traído la cena-**_me dice moviendo un objeto delante de mi cara, objeto que interpreto como una bolsa de plástico._

**-No hacía falta que me trajeses la cena-**_la invito a pasar._

**-¿Has ido al oculista?-**_comenta extrañada al ver que aún no puedo ver con claridad._

**-Esta tarde, a primera hora-**_intento llegar al sofá para sentarme y sentirme más segura._

**-¿Y tus gafas?**

**-Las están haciendo. Los cristales tienen que mandarlos a pedir y más si son de una graduación tan alta como la mía-**_le explico en un breve resumen._

**-Vaya…-**_noto algo de pena en su voz._

**-¿Qué has traído?-**_evito que se sienta mal por una cosa que ha hecho Kitty y su séquito, no ella._

**-Sopa-**_suelta_ _con algo de timidez._

**-¿La has hecho tú? Huele muy bien-**_exclamo al percibir el olor que desprende el tupper que está abriendo Quinn._

**-Es una de las pocas comidas que sé hacer.**

**-Muy amable por tu parte. Creo que me veía pidiendo una pizza o algo-**_señalo mi cara._

**-Pensé que estarías ocupada, por eso he venido con la sopa… ¿Y tu padre?-** _pregunta extrañada._

**-Trabajando.**

**-¿Tan tarde?-** _se sorprende por mi tranquilidad._

**-Lo ascendieron antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y tiene que estar casi todo el día en la oficina-**_le resumo._

**-¿Estás sola la mayoría del tiempo?**

**-Me las apaño bien. Siempre me encargo yo de la casa, sólo que hoy me está costando por la falta de visión.**

**-Te admiro-**_espeta después de un momento de silencio._

**-No es para tanto.**

**-Sí que lo es, es de admirar y la gente no sabe apreciarlo-**_siento algo de cabreo en su voz._

**-¿Cenas conmigo?-**_le cuestiono al ver que la conversación está yendo por un camino que no quiero._

**-¿Quieres que me quede?**

**-Claro, me has traído la cena. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarte a que te quedes conmigo-**_le sonrío._

La visita de Quinn no es tan molesta como pensé en un principio. Tenerla cerca, y no estar sola en éstas circunstancias, me está ayudando más de lo que pienso. La marcha de Marley, y tener a mi padre todo el día fuera de casa, sólo está acabando conmigo. Quizá tener a Quinn cerca, aunque sea en momentos esporádicos, me ayude a pasar la pesadilla de lo poco que queda de instituto.


	10. Candidatos

_**Candidatos**_

Se acerca el final del curso y la gente ya comienza a estar nerviosa; se nota en el ambiente. Hay estudiantes tristes por abandonar el instituto, otros triunfantes por todo lo conseguido en estos años, también están los que se resignan por saber que no se gradúan y los que, como yo, están ansiosos por salir de instituto; sobre todo para abandonar Lima.

El curso acaba y la graduación está más cerca de lo que me imagino. Los preparativos para la graduación se están empezando a llevar a cabo por los voluntarios; el presidente estudiantil ya está ocupado preparando el discurso y organizando lo demás. Pero hoy, lo más importante, son las jornadas universitarias con sus charlas, recomendaciones y alguna que otra visita de ojeadores para las becas de los deportistas… Yo con eso no tengo ningún problema, nunca he destacado en ningún deporte; soy más de encerrarme con mis libros y evadirme del mundo exterior. No es que esté en baja forma, pues desde hace unos meses que estoy saliendo a correr por las mañanas y, aunque al principio me costaba horrores, ahora lo tengo como rutina y me está sentado muy bien al cuerpo. Estoy mucho más ágil y las piernas las tengo más fuertes.

Mi profesora del club de lectura me ha recomendado varias universidades. Desde siempre he querido estudiar comunicación y qué mejor para ello que la UCLA, en Los Ángeles; allí tienen el mejor programa para estudiar periodismo. Me ha entregado una carta de recomendación que, junto con la de mi editor, puedo adjuntar a mi escrito de admisión. He estudiado muy duro estos años, aguantando todo lo que me han hecho en este instituto, para conseguir una beca o ayuda para entrar.

**-Te sientan muy bien las gafas nuevas-**_escucho a Puck mientras pasa por mi lado._

Sí, Noah Puckerman, el mismo que hacía unos meses se burlaba de mí en los pasillos y en la cafetería… Últimamente está más amable de lo normal y, lo que es más extraño, ya no intenta ridiculizarme. A decir verdad, las gafas se parecen algo a las anteriores, pues son de pasta y de color negro, pero no necesito más; aunque el cristal es más grueso de lo normal, debido a los cristales que tienen anti roturas por las posibles caídas.

**-Gracias-**_me ruborizo._

No todos los días un sex simbol como Puck se detiene a decirme algún cumplido. Estoy disfrutando como una niña pequeña. Desde que se fue Marley, no he puesto mi interés en nadie y estoy empezando a sentirme bien, al fin y al cabo no voy a terminar tan mal el curso… Menos mal que las animadoras están ocupadas con el concurso nacional y las posibles becas para las universidades; no me extraña que lo estén, a ellas sólo les funciona el cerebro para saltar y correr.

**-Espero tu voto-**_se acerca sonriente, la chica latina, mientras me entrega una pegatina con su cara._

**-¿Por qué iba a votarte?-**_pregunto alucinada, ya que es la primera vez que me dirige la palabra desde que la conozco._

**-Vota si sabes lo que te conviene-**_se marcha con la misma sonrisa con la que me había dado la pegatina._

El baile de fin de curso está a la vuelta de la esquina y, con ello, la coronación para rey y reina del baile de este año. Nunca me ha gustado esta clase de pantomima; que es tradición en la mayoría de los institutos públicos de los Estados Unidos… Pero, como reportera del periódico del Mckinley, siempre me toca cubrir, al igual que los preparativos y el resto de actos oficiales.

**-Rachel, quiero una entrevista completa de los candidatos. Tenemos que seguir las encuestas y saber quién es el favorito de los estudiantes-**_comenta algo alterado mi editor._

**-¿Por qué no se lo das a mi compañero?-**_cuestiono algo molesta por la carga de trabajo._

**-Eres nuestra mejor periodista… ¿Quieres tu carta de recomendación?**

**-Sí, pero…-**_intento aclarar la situación hasta que me interrumpe._

**-Pues haz bien tú trabajo y lo tendrás.**

**-¿Y los exámenes? ¡Son dentro de dos semanas!-**_no puedo estar en todo._

**-No es mi problema, Rachel, pero la redacción sí que lo es-**_me dice mientras me invita a marcharme del aula._

Odio al editor con todas mis fuerzas, pero él es quien manda y, si quiero otra recomendación, tendré que hacer lo que me ordena cueste el trabajo que me cueste. Cuanto antes empiece con el artículo, antes terminaré.

Empezaré por los candidatos. A reyes del baile: Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans y Ryder Lynn, éste último no tengo ni idea de quién es. A reinas del baile son: Kitty Wilde, Santana López y Quinn Fabray… ¡Quinn! No tenía ni idea de que le gustase éste tipo de cosas. Aunque, para decir verdad, lo peor va a ser entrevistar a la perra de Kitty.

**-¿Tienes pareja para el baile?-**_me acorrala Puck contra las taquillas._

**-Ehm… ¿Qué quieres?-**_tartamudeo._

**-¿Tu qué crees?-**_me acaricia la trenza que cae por mi hombro._

**-¿No vas con Kitty? Ella es tu pareja para rey y reina, ¿no?**

Empieza a temblarme todo el cuerpo. Me sale incluso el tic que tengo de recolocarme bien las gafas, una fea costumbre que se me acentúa cuando me pongo nerviosa.

**-¿Qué me dices? Tú, yo y la pista de baile…**

**-Nunca he ido a un baile-**_comento_ _con la voz temblorosa._

**-Siempre hay una primera vez-**_dice él con la voz más seductora que he escuchado en mi vida._

**-Cierto.**

**-Nos vemos entonces-**_suelta_ _antes de marcharse con su sonrisa de medio lado._

Estoy tan atontada por el momento que acabo de vivir con Puck, que no me he percatado de la discusión que procede de la sala de coros, situada frente a mi taquilla.

**-¡Esto es una locura, San!-**_resuena la voz de Quinn en toda la aula._

**-No es mi culpa que la gente te proponga candidata-**_es ahora la latina quien grita mientras pasa las partituras de alguna canción._

**-No voy a poder terminar el año tranquila-**_suelta agachando la cabeza._

**-No hagas un drama de esto, Quinn, el ser candidata a reina de baile no es lo peor que te ha pasado.**

Qué diablos le pasa a Quinn… Creo que una persona como ella debería sentirse orgullosa de que la gente la quiera como candidata. Además, ella es la más normal de todas las que hay para elegir.

**-Me hubiese gustado terminar el año por una vez siendo yo.**

**-Ya tendrás tiempo cuando salgamos de este agujero. Mírame a mí, estoy harta de las amenazas de la perra de Kitty y de nada ha servido los intentos para quitarle el puesto de capitana.**

No tenía la menor ni idea de que Kitty le hiciese la vida imposible a sus propias animadoras. Tiene tanto veneno dentro, que incluso la gente que está a su alrededor no la aguanta.

**-Queda apenas un mes y aún no me han contestado de la universidad-**_dice con algo de pena._

**-Vamos, Quinn, tienes esa tan famosa en Nueva York… Creo que es mejor que la que tanto ansías.**

**-Me hubiese gustado estar cerca de mi familia. Echo de menos Santa Mónica y cada vez me voy más lejos.**

**-Piensa que son sólo los años que durarán los estudios. Después serás libre de viajar a donde quieras-**_la abraza tiernamente._

En este momento, siento celos de Santana por estar abrazada a Quinn y darle esa protección y seguridad que necesita en el momento oportuno. Estoy recomiéndome por dentro. Quinn siempre está ahí cuando más la necesito, pero ella nunca me ha comentado sus problemas. Es más, siempre he creído que ella lo tiene todo y que su vida es tan sencilla que sólo se tiene que preocupar de que su maquillaje esté correctamente o su peinado intacto.

**-Anímate, Quinn. Mira, ahora que no está la pesada de Marley, podrás cantar un solo en la final. ¿Qué te gustaría cantar?**

**-No sé, Santana, lo que diga el grupo. No es sólo decisión mía-**_intenta sonreír._

Decido dejar de espiar, pues estoy empezando a sentirme mal por estar escuchando. Mi padre me educó así. Por mucha curiosidad que tenga, no voy a hacer algo que a mí no me gustaría que hiciesen conmigo.

Tengo trabajo que hacer, y poco tiempo para hacerlo, así que necesito concentración para poder hacer el cuestionario de preguntas, organizar los eventos y pensar en la maquetación de la tirada de la semana que viene. Concentración que no consigo, pues yo sólo tengo en mente la conversación de Quinn y Santana; ni siquiera pienso ahora en el baile, ni en Puck.

La noche pasa horrible y no puedo pegar ojo. Las entrevistas con los candidatos fue un completo desastre; entre una pregunta y la siguiente, Kitty soltaba alguna bordería. Aguantar su ego por las nubes, me ha revuelto el estómago. Mañana aún me tocará entrevistar a la última candidata.

**-¿Cómo se siente al ser candidata a reina del baile?**

He dejado para el final a Quinn, al menos ella dará algo de cordura al artículo. Además, me apetece dedicar más tiempo a ella.

**-Estoy orgullosa de que los estudiantes piensen que soy la adecuada para este puesto-**_sonríe de lo más profesional._

**-¿Qué te hace diferente al resto? Es decir, ¿qué tienes tú que las demás candidatas no tienen?**

**-Me considero una persona normal y corriente. No destaco nada sobre los demás.**

**-¿Por qué eres así?-**_le pregunto embobada._

**-¿Perdón?-**_se remueve en su asiento mientras levanta una ceja._

**-Lo siento, yo… Esa pregunta no tiene nada que ver con el cuestionario. Perdona. ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?**

**-Con Sam Evans.**

**-¿Te preocupa algo?-**_me atrevo a cuestionarle fuera del guión de preguntas preparadas._

**-No creo que esa sea una pregunta apropiada para el periódico escolar. **

**-No es por el periódico… Nunca cuentas nada y siempre eres tan reservada que…**

**-¿Qué insinúas Rachel?-**_se levanta enfadada de la silla._

**-No insinúo nada, es sólo que escuché lo que le decías a Santana ayer.**

Intento defenderme, pero creo que la fastidio aún más. Quinn parece cabrearse más de la cuenta. Me merezco todo eso y mucho más, por lo que acabo de soltar por la boca. ¡Estúpida Berry! Yo y mis problemas de hablar en voz alta cuando no debo.

**-¡Me has espiado! ¿Es por lo que te ha contado tu amiguita Marley? ¿Queréis hacerme más daño de que ya tengo?-**_Quinn_ _está fuera de sí y ya no sé si es por el estrés o porque de verdad he sacado un tema del que no le gusta hablar._

**-¡No te he espiado! ¿Qué tiene que ver Marley en esto? ¿De qué hablas?-**_no entiendo nada._

**-Creía que eras diferente al resto de la gente de este instituto, Rachel, pero eres igual de hipócrita que los demás-**_sale_ _de la sala_ _corriendo y llorando._

Y aquí me quedo, como una idiota, parada en el salón del coro donde estaba haciéndole la entrevista a Quinn hace tan sólo unos segundos. Me quedo repasando, una y otra vez, la conversación que hemos tenido para internar averiguar algo de lo que ha pasado… pero, por mucho que lo intento, no consigo comprender nada. Sólo sé que Quinn se ha ido decepcionada y dolida con algo que yo no tengo nada que ver.

Acabo de terminar con la poca relación que tengo con Quinn Fabray y, lo peor, es que me lo he buscado yo solita por meterme en asuntos que no me incumben. Yo solo quería dar una imagen positiva antes de irme del instituto y ella se ha convertido en alguien importante en mi vida. Sólo me queda arreglarlo antes de graduarnos.

**-¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga?**

Era cuestión de tiempo. Algunas de las amigas de Quinn vienen a defender a su amiga por haberle hecho llorar.

**-Nada, Santana, lo juro-**_intento protegerme la cara por un posible ataque de la latina._

**-Mi amiga no se pone así por nada-**_sigue con su ataque verbal._

**-Sólo estaba haciendo la entrevista y, bueno, le hice un comentario algo personal… y se puso hecha una furia.**

**-Que sea la última vez que te veo cerca de Quinn, ¿ok? Está sufriendo demasiado desde que está cerca de ti y que seas, o no, la culpable de ello… me da igual. Te quiero lejos de ella, ¿entendido?-**_me empuja contra las taquillas tras haberme amenazado con su dedo índice._

**-¿Y si no quiero?**

**-Mira, enano, yo no soy tan buena como Quinn y puedo llegar a ser más mala que Kitty si hace falta. Así que, como te vea a un metro cerca, me encargaré yo misma de echarte a patadas. Además, ella no quiere saber más de ti-**_me vuelve a amenazar._

No sé quién impone más, si Kitty o Santana. Es la primera vez que veo a la latina de esta manera, aunque, claro, nunca me he acercado a ella para comprobar cómo es realmente. Sea como sea, su amenaza da más resultado que cualquier granizado en la cara… Lo que más me ha dolido de todo lo que me ha dicho, es que comentase que Quinn no quiere saber nada más de mí.


	11. El Baile

_**El Baile**_

Hoy he vuelto a recordar aquél día en el que casi pierdo la vida por una estupidez. Si Quinn no hubiese llegado a tiempo, quizá hoy no estaría donde me encuentro en este momento.

**-¿Rachel? ¿Hola? ¿Estás en este planeta?-**

_Flashback_

Estoy de los nervios, pues es la primera vez que voy a asistir a un baile. He estado semanas esperando el día. Me pasé como tres días de tiendas para elegir el vestido perfecto y varias horas pensando en el peinado apropiado para llevar con el vestido.

Una base suave de maquillaje; no necesito nada más, mi piel morena no requiere mucho. La sombra de ojos color crema, a juego con el vestido, y para los labios… un rosa pálido.

**-Cariño, ¿cuándo viene tu pareja del baile?-**_me pregunta mi padre mientras revisa la hora en su reloj de muñeca._

**-No puede venir a casa papá. En una hora me espera en el instituto.**

**-Eso en mis tiempos no pasaba… La juventud tenéis unas costumbres muy raras-**_pone cara de desagrado._

**-No ha cambiado nada, papá, es sólo que tiene que visitar a su abuela, o algo así, y no le daba tiempo a recogerme.**

Ayer hablé con Puck para ultimar los detalles del baile y me confesó que tenía asuntos personales antes y que no podía escabullirse para venir a recogerme.

**-No me gusta que vayas sola-**_se preocupa._

**-No me va a pasar nada. El instituto está lleno de gente y Noah estará ahí esperando-**_suspiro al recordar a mi pareja del baile._

**-¿Por qué no conozco a ese chico? Si tanto le gustas como dices, debería haber venido alguna vez a casa.**

**-Papá… Tú nunca estás en casa.**

**-Eso no es razón-**_da su típica patadita al suelo, esa que hace cuando quiere llevar la razón._

**-Te quiero-**_le doy un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharme._

**-Rachel, estás preciosa-**_sonríe__mientras da un giro para mirarme mejor el vestido._

Un vestido de un color crema, palabra de honor, que va cruzándose en el torso hasta acabar abriéndose en la parte más baja. Es la primera vez que me veo guapa. Aunque lleve mis gafas negras de pasta, y el peinado no haya cambiado mucho, ahora mismo me siento la mujer más guapa de Ohio.

**-¿Por qué lloras?-**_me asusto al ver cómo a mi padre le empiezan a correr las lágrimas._

**-No es nada, cariño, es solo que te haces mayor y que pronto te irás a la universidad y…-**_no puede terminar de hablar sin que el llanto vuelva a ser patente en sus ojos y mejillas._

**-Todavía queda el verano-**_le abrazo procurando no estropearme el vestido, ni el maquillaje._

**-Anda, vete y diviértete-**_me dice mientras me acompaña hasta la puerta._

Pido un taxi, cosa que no entiende mi padre, que por activa y por pasiva me presiona para que sea él quien me acompañe al baile. Aparecer, este día, en el coche de mi padre… es algo tan humillante, que ni yo misma voy a tolerarlo, si puedo evitarlo.

Subo al taxi, nerviosa. Parezco una niña de ocho años en el primer día en un parque de atracciones y digo eso porque mi estómago y mi cabeza parecen una montaña rusa. Los nervios están saliendo fuera y lo sé porque, cuando sucede esto, mi verborrea sin sentido sale a relucir. Al pobre taxista lo llevo como loco el poco tiempo que dura el trayecto hasta al instituto.

Al salir del coche, noto una brisa de aire fresco. A pesar de que el buen tiempo está casi encima… cuando cae el sol, hace algo de fresco y el vestido no abriga mucho.

Es la primera vez que veo el instituto a estas horas de la noche, con tantas luces, y la decoración ha quedado impresionante. La gente parece muy animada aquí fuera y, aunque esté rodeada de una multitud, empiezo a sentirme rara. Todos me miran extrañados por verme sola, supongo. Camino por los pasillos y ya empiezo a escuchar la música estridente procedente del gimnasio del instituto.

**-¿Vienes sola o acompañada?-**_me dice un chico que está sentado en una mesa a la entrada._

**-Mi pareja tiene que estar dentro-**_le contesto amablemente._

**-Ya, claro, como todos-**_comenta a modo de ironía mientras me da una pegatina que se supone que sirve de pase._

Estoy asimilando la actitud del chico justo cuando, inesperadamente, noto un intenso flash procedente de una cámara que, hasta el momento, no me había percatado de ella. Me han sacado una foto.

**-¿Qué demonios?-**_intento recuperar la vista perdida por el intenso flash._

**-Estás estorbando el paso monada-**_suelta una chica, a la vez que intenta apartarme de la entrada._

La ignoro y sigo mi camino, solo quiero encontrar a Noah cuanto antes. El venir aquí no es como me imaginaba cuando me encontraba sola en mi habitación arreglándome para la ocasión. El gimnasio está abarrotado, nunca me imaginé que, en este lugar, pudiese caber tanta gente. Las luces van y vienen, a pesar de que está casi todo oscuro; intento buscar con la mirada a la gente, pero nada.

El gimnasio se vuelve más oscuro, de repente, y en el escenario se puede ver un piano. Justo ahí está Quinn Fabray cantando una canción, "_Impossible_" de James Arthur. Nunca me podría imaginar esta canción en una voz de mujer, pero ella lo está haciendo perfecto. El coro parece que está dando sus frutos. No sé porque me quedo embelesada escuchándola, es la primera vez que la veo actuar y, además, está preciosa con ese vestido lila… y el recogido del pelo es perfecto.

Su voz no es que sea gran cosa, para mi gusto, pero lo que está transmitiendo es realmente asombroso. Se me han puesto los pelos de punta, espero que antes de que me gradúe pueda aclarar las cosas con ella. Desde que está Santana de perra guardiana, no he podido acercarme a Quinn y apenas hemos coincidido en las clases. Con los finales y todos los exámenes no hemos tenido tiempo ni para respirar.

La canción se termina y el gimnasio vuelve a ponerse a oscuras unos segundos para dar paso a una canción algo más movida, esta vez interpretada por Santana y por otra chica que no reconozco y que supongo que es del Glee club.

Ni en la barra de catering, ni donde el ponche, sólo me queda buscar en la pista de baile. Me armo de valor y me abro camino, a empujones, entre la gente. No tardo mucho en encontrarle.

**-Noah…-**_le saludo, sonriente, y le veo reír con Kitty._

**-¿Qué quieres, engendro?-**_me suelta mientras me mira, de manera cínica, de arriba abajo._

**-Te he estado buscando-**_la ignoro para volver a dirigirme a Puck._

**-Lo siento, nena, se me había olvidado.**

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Tan estúpida soy? Acabo de caer en la trampa y, por mi cara de idiota, supongo que ellos también lo saben porque empiezan a reírse de una manera escandalosa y bochornosa.

**-¿Creías que un chico como él iba a ir contigo al baile?-**_escupe_ _mientras besa los labios de Puck._

-**Yo…-**_digo intentando aguantar el llanto todo lo que puedo._

Me quedo paralizada, mirando a un lado y a otro. Todo un corrillo de gente se ha formado a mí alrededor, presenciando el momento más humillante de mi vida. Unos ríen y otros miran con cara de asombro.

**-Por cierto, ese vestido es horroroso. Hace juego con tus espantosas gafas-**_agrega y me empuja hacia el suelo._

Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, pues los tacones no son como los zapatos planos que suelo llevar. Sin apenas fuerza, me hundo de culo encima de un charco de ponche o algún líquido que no atino a identificar, pero que, por su textura, no es nada bueno para el vestido.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el corrillo?-**_cuestiona Quinn al llegar hasta donde estamos._

**-La imbécil, ésta, que me quiere quitar a mi novio-**_contesta la jefa de animadoras, señalándome con el dedo índice._

**-¿De qué hablas?-**_esta vez Quinn se percata de mi presencia en el suelo._

La cara de la rubia es muy diferente a la del resto de los que me miran expectantes en el suelo. Sus ojos, a diferencia de lo acostumbrada que estaba, reflejan algo de sorpresa mezclada con pena.

**-¡Rachel!-**_exclama_ _sorprendida._

No dejo que siga hablando y tampoco quiero que me vea en este estado tan patético y lamentable. Me levanto del suelo y corro, lo único que recuerdo es la voz de Santana y esa dichosa canción de moda que me acompaña con el dolor que estaba ya apoderándose de mí. Salgo tan rápido, que ni siquiera miro atrás; las lágrimas me inundan tanto los ojos, que no veo a la enorme mujer de la entrada, con su dichosa cámara de fotos, provocando que choque contra ella.

**-¡Mira por dónde vas!-**_escucho a alguien gritar._

El corazón me va a cien y el llanto no cesa. Me refugio en el cuarto de baño más alejado del gimnasio. El maquillaje se ha corrido por toda mi cara, representando a la perfección cómo me siento en este momento.

La música sigue retumbando y "_Heart Attack"_ continúa sonando, recordándome todo lo que me está pasando. Me limpio como puedo; no quiero volver a la fiesta, pero tampoco puedo volver a casa. Recuerdo la azotea del instituto, un sitio al que Marley solía subir, de vez en cuando, cuando quería evadirse de todo. Recuerdo que alguna vez me habló de él. Salgo del cuarto de baño y camino hacia la puerta que da acceso a las escaleras.

**-¡Mierda! ¿Me puede salir algo peor?-**_maldigo al ver que la puerta que da acceso a las escaleras está completamente cerrada._

Me quedo destrozada, apoyada en la puerta y me acuerdo del montacargas, el que usábamos muchas veces para bajar al sótano en el club de lectura. Aquellos sótanos están llenos de archivos y, a veces, sirven para nuestros trabajos de investigación.

Por suerte está operativo, al contrario que las escaleras. Abro, con cuidado, la puerta que da a la azotea. Nada más abrirla, un aire fresco inunda mis pulmones dándome algo de paz que antes no tenía. Lentamente me acerco a la repisa del edificio. La altura no es muy grande, pero tampoco quiero tentar a la suerte sabiendo la racha que llevo.

Me siento y observo las estrellas. El cielo está totalmente despejado y plagado de estrellas brillantes. Siempre he creído que unas de esas estrellas es mi madre y que me observa desde cielo. Ojalá estuviera conmigo, todo sería más fácil si…

Un trozo de cristal. Lo recojo del suelo. Está sucio y manchado, se ve que por aquí no viene mucha gente. Me coloco el cristal en la muñeca, aprieto un poco y enseguida noto una punzada de dolor y la sangre caliente.

**-¡No lo hagas!-**_me asusto al oír a Quinn gritar desde la puerta._

**-Me has asustado-**_paro lo que estoy haciendo._

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**_se acerca corriendo hasta donde me encuentro sentada._

**-Lo que es mejor para todos-**_comienzan a salir las lágrimas incontroladas._

**-¿Esa es tu solución?-**_me arranca de las manos el cristal para lanzarlo lejos._

**-¿Acaso le importa alguien?-**_digo algo más cabreada por la intromisión de la rubia._

**-Claro que le importas a la gente. Esta no es la solución.**

**-No valgo nada-**_agacho la cabeza algo abatida._

**-Claro que vales. Y a mí me importas-**_comenta_ _mirando cómo la sangre seguía saliendo de mi muñeca._

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Bajemos al baño a limpiarte eso-**_me ayuda a levantarme y caminamos hacia el servicio de chicas._

**-¡Tu vestido!-**_nada más entrar al baño__grito al ver cómo Quinn se rompe un trozo de vestido para anudarlo sobre la herida y así deje de sangrar._

**-Se ha manchado el tuyo-**_suelta con algo de pena._

**-No me importa, Quinn, ya con la caída se estropeó-**_espeto, con pena, al recordarlo._

**-No sabía que venías al baile. Si lo llego a saber…-**_aprieta los puños_ _con algo de rabia por lo sucedido._

**-Eso ya no importa. Además, desde la entrevista… ¡Oh, Quinn! ¡La coronación!-**_exclamo al cerciorarme de lo tarde que es._

**-Eso me da igual-**_sigue centrándose en la herida mientras me habla._

**-Es importante. Ve, estaré bien-**_le digo para no preocuparla._

**-¿Seguro?**

**-Ve y gana la corona. He votado por ti-**_la animo._

**-Volveré-**_sentencia antes de salir corriendo del baño._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Volveré". Es la última palabra que recuerdo de Quinn Fabray y la última vez que la vi de esa manera hace diez años. El día de la graduación también se convirtió en un auténtico caos y apenas crucé miradas con ella. Me hubiese gustado mucho agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí y lo bien que había cantado aquella canción en el baile. Me arrepentiré toda mi vida de no haberlo hecho.

**-¿Rachel? ¿Hola? ¿Estás en este planeta?**

**-¡Sí! Lo siento, Marley, me distraje un segundo-**_me excuso y me toco la cicatriz que, ahora, adorna mi muñeca izquierda._

**-A veces te metes en tu mundo y no hay quien te saque-**_comenta mientras sigue comiendo palomitas en el sofá de mi casa._

-**Sólo recordaba… Por cierto, ¡devuélveme las palomitas!-** _exclamo, haciéndole cosquillas, para que me devuelva mi bol de palomitas._


	12. Invitación

_**Invitación**_

**-Y esto es todo lo que te puedo contar sobre el tiempo para mañana, Rachel-**_termina Jerry, dándome paso de nuevo._

**-Gracias, Jerry. Parece que vamos a tener que sacar el paraguas-**_me rio mientras miro hacia mi compañero._

**-No lo dudes. Gracias a ti, como siempre.**

**-Y así cerramos hoy el tiempo de noticias. Les ha hablado Rachel Berry. Hasta mañana, a la misma hora. Pasen buena noche-**_pongo mi típica sonrisa mirando directamente hacia cámara_.

_-Lanza sintonía y cortinilla final de informativo-._

**-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! Hace tiempo que dejamos de estar en el aire. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-**_escucho la voz de Marley algo alterada._

**-Nada, estoy bien-**_me levanto de la silla. _

**-Parecías estar en babia, chica-**_me suelta mientras se ríe al ver mi cara._

**-Hoy no estoy para bromas-**_le quito el correo de las manos._

**-Hoy también estás de morros. La señorita se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo-**_refunfuña._

**-Lo siento, Marley, es que llevo unos días que no doy ni una y…**

Me quedo helada. Entre las cartas, hay una con un sello que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Es una carta de mi antiguo instituto; un sobre con el símbolo de la institución en rojo.

**-¿Qué es esto Marley?-**_cuestiono mientras le muestro la carta._

**-¡Anda! ¿Tú también la has recibido?-**_sonríe al comprobar qué es lo que me tiene tan paralizada._

**-Es evidente que sí-**_digo mal humorada._

No lo me lo pienso dos veces. Diviso la papelera, que se sitúa a la salida de plató, y con paso firme y seguro arrojo la carta a la basura si tan siquiera abrirla.

**-Pero… ¿Qué haces?-**_grita Marley a mis espaldas al mismo tiempo que tiro la carta a la basura._

**-No quiero saber nada de ese sitio-**_espeto bastante molesta._

**-¿Ni si quiera la abres? Quizás sea algo importante-**_la veo recoger la carta de la papelera._

**-Para qué tanto misterio si tú has recibido la misma carta…**

**-Porque creo que deberías pensártelo.**

No entiendo de qué me está hablando, pero supongo que es por el contenido del sobre. Ella ha recibido lo mismo que yo y, a diferencia de ella, a mí no me importa lo más mínimo saber qué es lo que tiene que decirme ese lugar que tanto daño me ha causado.

Escapo como puedo de los estudios de televisión. Hoy no tengo ganas de saludar, ni de hablar con la gente. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que sólo me apetece encerrarme en mi casa, darme un buen baño y relajarme con una buena película.

Pero, como pasa siempre, el día que más te apetece estar a solas… es el día en el que la gente decide molestarte más de la cuenta.

**-Dime-**_respondo con desgana el teléfono, que lleva como diez minutos sin parar de sonar impidiéndome tomar una ducha relajante en casa._

**-Rachel, dentro de dos semanas tienes entrevista y una sesión de fotos para la revista People-**_me comenta mi agente al otro lado del teléfono._

**-¿Tiene que ser este mes? Quedamos en que me tomaría unos días de descanso-**_respiro algo nerviosa y saturada._

Mi queridísimo agente y representante. A veces dudo si realmente le importo o sólo le interesa que gane dinero a base de portadas y entrevistas…

**-Vamos, Rachel, es la revista Pélope. ¿Sabes lo que significa?**

**-Conozco la revista. No soy tan estúpida como las modelos que representas, Thomas-**_creo que me he pasado con mi comentario._

**-Te la voy a pasar porque sé que estás del mal humor y, en realidad, sé que no lo sientes así. Te prometo que después de la entrevista te dejo tomarte tu tiempo de descanso.**

**-¿De verdad?-**_cuestiono algo cansada._

**-Te lo prometo, Rachel, pero tienes que hacer esto. Ya me he comprometido con ellos en la exclusiva.**

**-¿Qué exclusiva?-**_salto sorprendida aunque en vano._

El muy cabrón me cuelga el teléfono cuando no le interesa seguir dándome explicaciones. Si no fuese porque es el mejor agente de la ciudad, lo hubiese mandado a paseo hace bastante tiempo.

Desconecto el teléfono, pues no quiero más interrupciones en lo que queda de día. ¡Con las ganas que tengo de coger mis pequeñas vacaciones! Ahora tendré que retrasarlas un par de semanas más. Echo de menos a mi padre; hace unos años que le ascendieron en la empresa y ahora dirige una sucursal en Maryland.

Me hago un café caliente y enciendo el ordenador para cambiar las reservas del vuelo, que había comprado para ir a ver a mi padre, y retrasarlas las dos semanas que me ha pedido mi representante. Desde que comenzó esta locura, no he tenido tiempo de tomarme un merecido descanso; ni siquiera he podido tomarme un par de días seguidos.

La noche había pasado relativamente tranquila, pues la tila que me tomé antes de dormir me ayudó a coger el sueño. El sol comienza ahora a entrar por mi ventana. La enorme cama en la que duermo, me permite estirarme todo lo que necesito, a la vez que ruedo para darle la espalda a esos rayos que me dan directamente en la cara.

**-¡Rachel! ¡Despierta!-**_escucho gritar al otro lado de la puerta de casa._

Me levanto para no tener que escuchar más los golpes que está propinando mi amiga sobre la puerta de casa. Es más, por la hora que es, sé que ya no me va a dejar que vuelva a dormir.

**-Deja de dar golpes o llamo a la policía-**_le contesto gritando mientras camino como un zombi para abrir la puerta e ir hacia la cocina._

**-No hace falta que hagas café. He traído el desayuno-**_me enseña todo lo que trae entre sus manos._

**-Perfecto-**_me vuelvo hacia ella para apoderarme de mi dosis de cafeína de la mañana._

**-Pareces un zombi-**_comenta mirándome de arriba abajo._

**-Me acabas de despertar. ¿Cómo quieres que esté?-**_le digo mientras me tiro en el sofá._

**-Estás fatal.**

**-Gracias-**_le contesto a modo de ironía._

**-Necesitas salir un poco y que te dé el aire. Vas del estudio a casa y, de la casa, no hay quien te saque.**

**-No me apetece salir-**_le doy un sorbo al vaso de café que tengo entre mis manos._

**-Desde lo de esa chica… Ya sabes…-**_me mira para que entienda lo que quiere decirme._

**-No quiero hablar de eso, Marley-**_la corto._

**-Necesitas a alguien que te comprenda y que esté ahí para ti.**

**-Esa persona no existe. La gente solo se acerca por la fama o por el dinero-**_enchufo la televisión para evadirme de lo que me está comentando Marley._

**-Quizás esté más cerca de lo que te imaginas-**_la ignoro._

Dejo las noticias de la NBC. Ver el informativo de la mañana es como leer los preliminares de la noche, el que yo presento, y así me puedo dar una idea de las noticias que voy a tener que dar en mi turno de trabajo.

**-¿No te cansas de esto?-**_cambia de canal, cabreada por mi actitud de pasotismo._

**-¿Es cierto que te vas de la televisión?-**_se escucha a la presentadora del programa matinal._

**-Quita eso-**_grito nada más verme en la televisión, siendo entrevistada por la presentadora de ese canal._

**-No, quiero verlo-**_dice escondiéndose el mando._

**-Lo que quieras-**_me levanto del sofá y me voy a la cocina a comer un donut de chocolate que me ha traído Marley._

No puedo evitar escuchar de fondo la entrevista que, días atrás, había concedido a ese dichoso programa de televisión. Y Marley… Ella está frente a la televisión, completamente embobada, mirando la pantalla. No sé cómo no se cansa de verme.

**-Por favor…-**_le suplico a Marley._

**-Qué más te da que lo vea.**

**-Porque me tienes muy vista y este tipo de cosas no me gusta verlas…**

**-¿Trabajas en los medios de comunicación y no te gusta la televisión? ¿Te estás escuchando?-**_dice incrédula._

**-Yo sólo quería trabajar en las noticias y no en toda esta pantomima en la que me tiene metida mi queridísimo agente-**_comento malhumorada recordando la charla telefónica que tuve con él ayer._

**-Tu agente quiere lo mejor para ti. Y… si así te da más publicidad, mejor.**

**-No empieces con lo mismo. Se supone que eres mi amiga, ¿no?-**_le pongo pucheros._

**-Amigas… Ese es el problema-**_espeta algo triste._

No soy idiota, pero está más que claro que me lo hago... Desde hace tiempo que noto una actitud rara en Marley y, aunque sería la chica perfecta, no quiero perder lo que tenemos. Es la única persona que me mantiene atada al mundo real y no de ese llamado fama.

**-¿Decías algo?**_-como siempre, hago como que no me entero de nada._

**-No nada…-**_me sonríe falsamente._

Se me parte el alma al ver a Marley así, pero ahora no estoy en la posición adecuada para tomar una decisión. Mucho menos una así, tan importante.

**-Gracias-**_la abrazo con fuerza, no quiero que se vaya nunca de mi vida._

**-Por cierto…-**_se separa de mí._ **–Ayer te dejaste esto en plató-**_me entrega el sobre del instituto._

**-Te dije que no lo quiero-**_insisto._

**-Vamos, Rachel, es tu oportunidad-**_me suplica._

**-¿De qué hablas?**

Abre la carta delante de mis narices, sin importarle si la quiero leer o no. Ella sabe que es la única forma de que entre en razón.

**-Toma, es una invitación para una reunión de antiguos alumnos-**_me entrega la tarjeta que está metida dentro del sobre._

**-¿Por qué iba yo a querer volver a ese lugar?-**_no entiendo la actitud de Marley._

**-Es dentro de un par de semanas y será tu oportunidad de demostrarles a todos la persona en la que te has convertido y todo lo que has ganado-**_me agarra de las manos y me mira con esos ojos a los que nunca he sabido resistirme._

**-¿Acaso no te acuerdas del infierno que pasé allí? ¿Te crees que me importa volver o lo que piense la gente de Lima?-**_intento explicarle de otra manera que no quiero asistir._

**-Podemos ir juntas. Me gustaría ver la reacción de la gente cuando te vea entrar por esos pasillos.**

**-¿Lo haces por ti o por mí? Porque parece que eres tú la que quiere vengarse de ellos-**_no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de la boca de Marley._

**-No es venganza, es una forma de pasar página; de quitarte el odio y el rencor hacia todo lo que rodea a tu etapa de instituto. Quiero que vayas con la cabeza bien alta y que sepan que no tienes miedo.**

Las palabras de Marley me están calando tanto, que duelen. Duelen porque me está recordando el infierno vivido y también porque me está recordando a esa chica que enterré junto a todo lo que la rodeaba en ese instituto.

**-Marley, no-**_soy clara en mi respuesta._

**-Yo voy a ir-**_me dice de manera cortante._

Tan clara soy, que no vuelvo a escuchar ni una sola queja por parte de mi amiga. Se limita a cambiar de canal y volver a poner las noticias de la mañana en mi canal de televisión. El silencio es tan incómodo, y tajante, que se puede cortar con tijeras. Hace bastante tiempo que no discuto con Marley así… Bueno, la última vez que lo hicimos fue durante mi último fracaso amoroso.

**-¿Te apetece comer conmigo?-**_tengo que compensar a mi amiga todo lo que hace por mí._

**-No-**_se levanta del sofá._

**-¿No?-**_no me espero esa respuesta._

**-Me he cansado de ser la que aguanta tu mal humor y tus rupturas con otras chicas. Estoy cansada de estar siempre detrás de ti y que ni siquiera te des cuenta-**_rompe_ _a llorar._

No puedo ver a Marley llorar y sufrir de esta manera. Estoy siendo la peor persona del mundo con mi actitud egoísta y, lo peor, es que ella es la persona que más me importa en este mundo.

**-No llores, Marley, por favor-**_le suplico mientras me acerco a ella._

**-No te acerques; no voy a caer de nuevo. Ya se acabó, Rachel Berry.**

No sé si siento miedo a que salga por la puerta y perderla para siempre, o si es lo que desde hace muchos años me apetecía hacer y nunca hice por miedo. Sólo sé que la necesito y, por eso, la agarro por la cadera y la beso.

Sabe diferente. Besar a Marley definitivamente sabe distinto a besar a cualquier otra chica que haya conocido. Tampoco sé si la situación y las circunstancias me han influenciado.

**-¿Qué haces?-**_exclama cuando la libero del fortuito beso._

**-No quiero que te vayas-**_suelto sorprendida por mi reacción._

**-¡Me has besado!-**_intenta pedirme una explicación, supongo._

**-Me importas, Marley. Siento si te ha molestado el beso, pero me ha salido así-**_intento explicar el propio lío que tengo formado en mi cabeza._

**-Pues cuando sepas de que va todo esto, me buscas, que ya sabes dónde encontrarme-**_exclama antes de marcharse y dejarme perpleja en el salón de mi casa._

Ahora tengo otro problema añadido a la lista. Aunque es única metiéndome en líos, siempre puedo acudir a Marley para que me aconseje sobre qué hacer. Ahora que Marley es la principal implicada, no sé a quién acudir.

Entre Marley y la dichosa invitación del instituto, estoy empezando lo que vaticinaba ser una locura de día.


	13. Reportaje

_**Reportaje**_

No recordaba que el tráfico en Nueva York es tan horrible y desesperante. He estado fuera durante 4 meses, cubriendo un reportaje sobre los rincones más exóticos de México. Apenas llevo 24 horas en la ciudad y ya estoy echando de menos ese exótico país.

**-Pare aquí, por favor-**_le comunico al conductor del taxi que intenta llevarme hacia la redacción._

**-¿Seguro, señorita? Aún le queda un buen paseo hasta su destino-**_me mira, por encima del hombro, para no separar la vista de la carretera._

**-Tome, quédese con el cambio-**_le entrego un billete de 20 y abro la puerta del coche._

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo. El tráfico, y la enorme cola que se ha formado en plena hora punta, van a retrasarme mucho más que si voy caminando. Agarro fuerte la carpeta, con todo lo que llevo en su interior, y emprendo la carrera del año.

**-¡Fabray, llega tarde!-**_me grita mi jefe nada más abrir la puerta de la redacción._

**-Siento el retraso, pero había un atasco y…-**_intento explicarme con el poco aliento que me queda después de la maratón. Menos mal que aún conservo la forma física del instituto._

**-¡Eso no me importa! Necesito que vengas a mi despacho enseguida-**_me ordena._

Otra de las cosas por las que no me apetece volver nunca a la ciudad es por ver y escuchar la desagradable presencia de mi jefe.

**-Aquí tiene el reportaje de Ciudad del Cabo-**_le entrego toda la información nada más entrar por la puerta._

**-Eso no importa en este momento-**_me comenta sin tan siquiera prestarle atención al trabajo que he realizado._

Mi cara debe de ser todo un poema. El editor ni siquiera me habla, sólo se limita a realizar un gesto con su cabeza que me invita a sentarme en la silla que se sitúa junto a su mesa.

**-Me envió por esto hace cuatro meses, no entiendo qué ocurre.**

**-Tenemos algo mejor entre manos-**_sonríe._

**-¿Va a enviarme a algún otro lugar?-**_le pregunto extrañada._

**-No es dónde, es quién-**_me está poniendo de los nervios con tanto misterio._

**-Yo solo trabajo con ciudades, de eso se encarga Amanda-**_me enfado._

**-Amanda está en el hospital, por apendicitis, y no va a poder hacer el reportaje.**

**-Pues que lo haga después-**_me quejo._

Escogí este trabajo porque me permite viajar a diferentes lugares y disfrutar de lo que encuentro allí; no me importa estar meses fuera. De hecho, vivo sola en un apartamento en Santa Mónica, cerquita de mis abuelos. Y la empresa para la que trabajo, como directora de marketing, se sitúa en Los Ángeles; empleo que me permite aceptar este tipo de trabajos esporádicos que considero parte de mi entretenimiento.

**-Lo siento, esto es importante y no tengo a otra persona. No tan buena como tú.**

**-¿Tan importante es que no puede aplazarlo hasta que Amanda se recupere?-**_la curiosidad empieza a hacer acto de presencia en mi mente._

**-Rachel Berry-**_lo suelta_ _así, sin anestesia._

Helada, paralizada, asustada… No sabría explicar el término adecuado para describir mi estado al escuchar ese nombre en concreto.

No supe nada de Rachel desde aquel fatídico día del baile de fin de curso. Sólo sé lo que el resto de los mortales de este planeta conoce. Rachel Berry es conocida en todo el país y me atrevería a decir que también lo es fuera del continente. De lo demás, nada. Mi trabajo me impide conocer más detalladamente su vida.

**-No-**_reacciono ante la atenta mirada de mi jefe._

**-Te estás jugando el puesto-**_me amenaza ante mi negativa perdiendo la formalidad._

-**Yo no vivo de esto y lo sabe-**_me levanto de la silla completamente enfadada._

**-¡Espera, Quinn!-**_me grita para que no me marche de su despacho._

**-Sé lo mucho que te gusta trabajar aquí y yo estoy encantado de tenerte. Nunca te he pedido nada, por favor, Quinn.**

Alucinada. Mi jefe me deja completamente alucinada con esas palabras. El ogro de mi jefe me está rogando para que haga ese dichoso reportaje… No ha tenido ni una palabra amable en cuatro años que llevo trabajando para él, ni tan siquiera en Navidad. Y, ahora, lo tengo aquí, frente a mí, suplicando casi de rodillas por mí.

**-Gano mucho más dinero en la empresa, como directora, que en esta revista, y lo sabe. No voy a permitir que me amenace de esta manera. **

Estoy arriesgando la única vía de escape del mundo que tengo, pero no puedo permitir que nadie me vuelva a amenazar como Kitty en el instituto. Esa etapa de mi vida, gracias a Dios, ya está más que enterrada en mi pasado y ninguna capitana, ni jefe, van a pasar ahora por encima de mí.

**-Por favor, Quinn, te necesito. Sólo son unas cuantas fotos y la entrevista que Amanda tiene preparada.**

**-Esto me va a traer problemas-**_digo para mí misma._

**-Eso significa…-**_veo cómo el rostro se le ilumina por momentos._

**-De acuerdo, pero será la última vez que me mete en estos marrones-**_me resigno._

**-No te arrepentirás-**_me entrega toda la información._

Toda la vida de Rachel Berry resumida en 56 páginas, a una cara, y un disco de 8GB lleno de fotografías y videos de sus mejores momentos en las noticias de la NBC.

Después de casi 10 años sin saber de ella, hoy, de la noche a la mañana, me tengo que aprender desde sus estudios universitarios hasta la última entrevista dada a un famoso programa matinal.

Matrícula de honor en la mayoría de las asignaturas de la facultad de periodismo, master universitario en reporterismo e investigación periodística, todo eso añadido a un número de cursos postgrados y un largo etcétera. Y eso no es lo más sorprendente, ha estado en diferentes lugares como enviada especial: Argentina, Londres, Irlanda, España, Francia, Portugal… ya me estaba mareando con su larga lista.

**-No me puedo creer que estés en Nueva York y no te hayas dignado a llamarme para verme-**_escucho a una furiosa Santana aparecer por el pequeño apartamento que tengo en la enorme ciudad._

**-Apenas llevo horas aquí, San.**

Santana cuida de mi piso cuando estoy fuera, que es la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella tiene un juego de llaves del que dispone para cuando desee.

**-Eso no es excusa, Fabray-**_me abraza como sólo ella sabe hacerlo._

**-Te he echado de menos, San-**_digo sintiendo la calidez que logra desprender siempre mi mejor amiga._

**-¿Me has traído algo de México?**

A ella, al contrario que a mí, no le gustan las muestras de cariño. Y cuando la cosa se pone algo ñoña, como lo llama Santana, enseguida cambia de tema o de actitud para no mostrar ese lado que sólo unos pocos que la rodean conocen.

**-Por supuesto-**_le señalo la habitación dónde se encuentra la maleta con todo lo relacionado con el viaje._

Ni una palabra más. No le falta tiempo para salir disparada hacia mi habitación y así poder revolver toda mi maleta y encontrar su regalo. Aunque parezca extraño, me gusta esa actitud de niña rebelde que muestra siempre.

**-¡No me lo puedo creer!-**_la escucho gritar desde la habitación._

**-¿Ocurre algo?-**_me extraño por el grito de mi amiga._

**-¿Qué es esto?**

La cara de mi amiga es todo un poema. Dirijo mi mirada hacia lo que cuelga de sus manos y que se ha llevado a la altura de la cabeza.

**-¿Puedes dejar eso donde estaba?-**_espeto, molesta, al ver mi ropa interior en manos de Santana._

**-Dime que mi regalo es un conjunto como éste-**_no se inmuta ante mi petición._

**-No, es la pieza de cerámica que está dentro de una bolsa de plástico-**_le explico con detalle lo que es._

**-¿Esa pieza de barro con un tío feo pintado?-**_pone su cara típica de puchero._

**-No es un tío feo, es un cargador del tiempo. Lo que viene siendo un calendario maya, con sus meses y…**

**-Quinn… Creía que eras mi amiga-**_sigue con el modelito colgando de sus manos._

**-Creí que te gustaría, es muy típico de allí.**

**-Te has tirado 4 meses en el paraíso y a saber qué estabas haciendo…-**_mira de nuevo mi conjunto._ **–¿Y sólo se te ocurre traerme un plato de cerámica?-**_se descompone._

Me levanto, voy acercándome poco a poco, pues la situación se está volviendo algo tensa y mi preciado conjunto de Victoria 's Secret corre peligro estando en sus manos en ese estado.

**-No te acerques, Quinn-**_me dice mientras retrocede por mi cercanía._

**-Vamos, Santana, tú y yo sabemos que no usamos la misma talla de sujetador. Ni de braguitas-**_intento usar un poco de psicología._

**-No vayas por ahí… ¡Es tan bonito!**

La mirada que propina Santana a mi ropa interior es digna de una escena de película entre una madre y una hija. Es extraño y, a la vez, da miedo. El comportamiento de mi amiga, por mi ropa interior, es algo enfermizo.

**-Dámelo, San-**_estiro la mano._

**-¿Por qué eres así?-**_me devuelve mi prenda._

**-¿Por qué tanto drama por una prenda?**_**-**__le cuestiono mientras devuelvo mi conjunto de ropa interior a su lugar._

**-Tienes de todo, Quinn. Te envidio-**_se sienta abatida en el sofá._

**-No digas tonterías, San, tú tienes más cosas que yo-**_me siento a su lado._

**-Mientes fatal, Fabray.**

**-Es verdad, tonta, tienes una familia que te quiere y te acepta. Una novia estupenda, que te quiere más que a su vida. Un trabajo en el que estás cómoda y te permite sobrevivir… ¿Sigo?**

**-Si, por favor-**_me dice de manera soberbia._

**-Eres imposible-**_me levanto, no sin antes darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo._

Regreso a la mesa, donde tengo todo lo relacionado con mi trabajo ocupando todo el espacio.

**-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un nuevo viaje?-**_se acerca curiosa hacía dónde estoy trabajando._

**-No precisamente…-**_comento con algo de preocupación._

**-¿El enano?-**_pregunta sorprendida al ver el título de mis páginas._

**-No la llames así, Santana-**_ya era costumbre esa frase y hacía tiempo que no la empleaba._

**-¿Te has vuelto una loca obsesiva o algo así?-**_empieza a ver todos los documentos que tengo sobre Rachel, uno a uno._

**-¡Para!-**_grito al ver que me está desorganizando todos los papeles._**–Es mi nuevo reportaje.**

La cara de Santana es la misma que supongo que se me quedó a mí cuando me dijeron que tenía que hacer el reportaje de Rachel Berry. Ahora, mirando a Santana, podía darme cuenta de la cara de idiota que puse.

**-Creo que esto se va a volver interesante-**_comenta, sin más, después de volver a la compostura._

**-¿Y nada más?-**_me sorprendo por la tranquilidad de mi amiga._

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-**_sonríe desde el sofá._

**-No sé, ¿no te parece extraño?-**_me giro en la silla para dirigirme a ella._

**-¿Extraño? No. Ella es la mujer más famosa del planeta, es normal que hagas un reportaje sobre ella. Cualquier revista, u otro medio de comunicación, mataría por una entrevista.**

Al parecer, Santana trama algo y no me gusta ni un pelo su actitud tan pasota ante el tema de Rachel.

**-Extraño va a ser cuando os reencontréis-**_suelta al fin._

**-No veo qué hay de malo. Somos profesionales y no tiene que influir nada de lo que sea que…-**_me quedo sin argumentos._

Estoy aterrada ante el encuentro y aún me quedan unos tres días para que eso suceda. La mirada de Santana me está dando la razón en que esto va a marcarme; no sólo profesionalmente, por la exclusiva, sino personalmente. Volver a tener a Rachel en mi vida, aunque sea durante lo que dure el reportaje, es suficiente para remover lo que ya había enterrado hacía muchos años.

**-No quiero que sufras, Quinn-**_espeta sería._

**-No va a pasar nada-**_intento convencerme a mí misma._

**-Eso no me pareció a mí hace unos años.**

**-Hace unos años éramos unas crías… Ahora soy una mujer adulta y sé diferenciar y separar las cosas.**

**-¿Cuándo es la entrevista?-**_pregunta, algo preocupada, por mi repentino cambio de humor._

**-En tres días-**_suspiro._

**-Eso significa que te quedas más tiempo en Nueva York.**

**-Sí, mi viaje de regreso a casa se retrasa al menos por unas semanas. Ya he avisado a la empresa de que gestionaré todo desde aquí.**

**-Perfecto, estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Lo sabes, ¿no?-**_me sonríe._

Notar el apoyo de Santana, en estos momentos, es más que suficiente para coger la confianza que necesito para continuar con esta locura.

**-Por cierto, Quinn, mi chica quiere que cenemos juntas mañana-**_comenta mientras recoge su bolso._

**-Estaré encantada. Donde quieras y cuando quieras-**_al menos una noticia buena desde que estoy aquí._

**-Perfecto, te escribo más tarde con lo de mañana. Ahora será mejor que descanses del trabajo, del viaje y de Rachel-**_me besa en la cabeza antes de marcharse._

**-Hasta mañana, San-**_me despido de ella con una sonrisa._

Al cerrar la puerta, la casa se me viene encima. Nunca, en el tiempo que tengo esta casa, me había sentido tan agobiada. Me falta el aire y todo por culpa de ella y del recuerdo que he desenterrado por culpa del dichoso reportaje.


	14. Encuentro

_**Encuentro**_

Baterías, pilas, grabadora… ¡Dios! No me puede estar pasando esto. Y… ¿Qué clase de preguntas tenía preparadas Amanda? Yo creía trabajar para una revista cultural y no para una de prensa rosa.

**-Necesito cambiar algunas preguntas de la entrevista-**_digo entrando como un tornado en el despacho de mi jefe._

**-Imposible. Son las que hemos acordado con su representante-**_me ignora._

Al parecer, no soy la única que estoy como loca con la entrevista de Rachel; toda la redacción es un auténtico caos. Lo que mi jefe llama el acontecimiento del año, yo lo considero la peor de las catástrofes.

**-Podemos volver a ponernos en contacto con él para explicarle los cambios.**

**-Lo siento, Quinn, te ceñirás al guion de preguntas-**_esta vez me mira algo enojado._

**-Si está muy ocupado, puedo hablar yo con él. Seguro que lo entenderá-**_intento jugar mi último carta._

**-No vas a llamar a nadie. Además, la entrevista es esta tarde. No te va a dar tiempo a cambiar nada-**_da por zanjada la conversación._

No hay nada que hacer. Estaba tan nerviosa por la entrevista con Rachel, que ni siquiera me había parado a pensar en el tipo de preguntas y del guion a seguir. Mi jefe tiene razón, ya es demasiado tarde para hacer cambios.

**-¿Quién va a hacer las fotografías?-**_pregunto al percatarme que la entrevista incluía un reportaje fotográfico._

**-La harás tú, por supuesto. Eres mi mejor fotógrafa.**

**-Pero lo mío son los paisajes… No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo con personas-**_ahora sí que me estoy empezando a poner más nerviosa._

**-No debe de ser muy complicado y menos para ti. Confió en ti, Quinn, no me decepciones.**

Ahora sí que estoy perdida. No tengo ni idea sobre modelaje y menos aún de realizar un reportaje que va a ocupar casi todas las páginas de la revista. Si no quería hacer el ridículo con ella, creo que con las fotos va a terminar siendo la guinda que corone el pastel. Eso teniendo en cuenta en que acceda a verme y hablar conmigo, cuando me vea aparecer por allí.

**-Por cierto, Quinn, me han pedido los de vestuario que vayas al estudio. Ya tienen que tener preparada la ropa para la sesión de mañana-**_me ordena._

Creo que ahora sí. Maldito el día en que acepté este reportaje. Encima tengo que elegir los modelitos que va a lucir Rachel en su cuerpo…

**-Mike, dime que tienes todo ya perfectamente escogido y ordenado-**_suplico por no tener que encargarme también del asunto de decorados y vestuario._

**-¡Esto es un caos querida!-**_me sorprende saliendo de una montonera de ropa._

Mike: un personaje dramático donde los haya y ayudante del director creativo, que casualmente está fuera cubriendo alguna pasarela de moda en Milán y no le da tiempo a llegar para la sesión. Sólo él consigue hacer un drama de una simple mosca que se interponga en una sesión con sus modelos.

**-No será para tanto-**_intento conseguir que se relaje._

**-¿Qué no es para tanto?-**_viene hacía a mí con la cara roja de la furia._

**-Sí, eso he dicho-**_me asusto al verlo tan cerca._

**-¿Esto te parece poco?-**_señala la montonera de ropa que descansa sobre la mesa._

**-Dime que puedo hacer entonces-**_suspiro._

Ropa de todos los tipos, tamaños y texturas; el almacén de vestuario de la revista tiene para vestir a todo el país. Ahora tengo que imaginarme a Rachel con los diferentes looks y estilos.

**-¿Tú crees que este look es apropiado?-**_señalo la ropa que Mike está colocando en un maniquí._

**-¿En qué siglo vives, Quinn?-**_me mira de reojo mientras le pone complementos al modelito._

**-No, es solo que nunca me he imaginado a Rach… a la señorita Berry así-**_rectifico ágilmente._

No puedo dejar que la redacción de la revista sepa que conozco a Rachel desde el instituto. Eso hará que corra todo tipo de rumores y más conociendo mi orientación sexual; algo que podría perjudicar a Rachel, sin duda.

**-¿Cuántos cambios de ropa vamos a sacar?-**_le pregunto al ver que ya llevamos tres tipos diferentes._

**-El jefe me ha dicho que cuanto más material audiovisual dispongamos, mejor. Además, Rachel Berry está acostumbrada ya a modelar. Es una estrella-**_suspira lleno de admiración._

**-Por supuesto-**_sonrío. Cuanto antes acabe con esto, más tiempo tendré para preparar mi entrevista._

**-Ahora tenemos que elegir el decorado-**_me agarra del brazo para que lo acompañe._

**-Me gustaría, Mike, pero tengo que irme. La entrevista es esta tarde y a las estrellas no hay que hacerlas esperar, ¿no?-**_empleo el mismo discurso que él siempre suele decir._

**-Cierto, querida, pero te espero mañana temprano para terminar de organizarlo. No me gusta la gente impuntual.**

**-Sin problema. Estaré aquí como un clavo-**_me despido lo más rápido que puedo._

Salgo pitando de la redacción, pues no puedo perder mucho más tiempo. Aún tengo que comer, ducharme, arreglarme y, todo esto, lo tengo que hacer en tiempo record.

**-¡Santana! ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_me asusto al ver a mi amiga en el sofá de casa._

**-Te estaba esperando. No hace falta que grites tanto-**_apaga la tele con el mando._

**-Hoy no tengo tiempo para nada. Recuerda que esta tarde tengo la entrevista a Rachel-**_dejo las llaves y el bolso tirados en la mesa de la entrada._

-**Por eso estoy aquí. ¿Quién mejor que yo para ayudarte con el modelito?-**_sonríe mientras me sigue por la casa._

**-No estoy para bromas, San-**_digo entrando en el cuarto de baño._

La comida se me ha alargado por culpa de la tardanza del camarero en servírmela y ahora solo dispongo de un par de horas para llegar al hotel donde la revista ha concertado la entrevista.

**-Si te voy a ahorrar tiempo, créeme-**_la escucho revolver, en mi habitación, los cajones._

Salgo del baño a toda prisa, con un albornoz y una toalla en la cabeza, dispuesta a asesinar a mi amiga por estar revolviendo entre mi ropa.

**-¿Qué demonios haces?-**_veo cómo ha colocado un modelo encima de la cama._

**-Buscarte unos zapatos a juego con ese vestido-**_dice agachada en el armario, abriendo todas mis cajas de zapatos._

**-¿A dónde te piensas que voy? No es una cena, ni una cita. Es por trabajo-** _digo mientras intento recoger lo que ha sacado mi amiga._

**-No digas tonterías, Quinn. ¿Qué tenías pensado ponerte?-**_pregunta enfadada al ver cómo recojo todo._

**-Pues… lo de siempre. Pantalones, chaqueta…-**_me encojo de hombros para quitarle importancia._

**-¿Vas a reencontrarte con la chica que te volvía loca en el instituto y tú piensas ir hecha un andrajo? ¡Estás peor de lo que creía!**

**-Primero, no estaba tan loca por ella como piensas. Y, segundo, ¿qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-**_le grito furiosa._

A pesar de que la cena que había disfrutado ayer con Santana y su novia fue de lo más relajante, mi amiga está acabando con la poca paciencia que me queda. Eso sin contar que mis nervios están pendientes de un hilo. Si en la redacción estuve a punto de explotar, ahora me tiemblan las piernas.

**-No me hagas hablar y empieza a vestirte si no quieres llegar tarde-**_me lanza la ropa interior que ha sacado de mi cajón._

**-Está bien-**_obedezco sin rechistar._

Cuando Santana pone la cara que está poniendo en este momento, es mejor hacer lo que te pide si no quieres que una maldición latina caiga sobre ti.

**-¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esto? Es ropa interior, no me la va a ver-**_me quejo mientras me visto_

Estar tres años en un vestuario de instituto, compartiéndolo con las demás chicas del equipo, me dio la seguridad de poderme cambiar delante de ella sin ningún tipo de pudor o problema. Ella es como una hermana y me ve como tal.

**-Eso nunca se sabe. Vais a un hotel, ¿no?-**_me lanza una mirada pícara de las que me hace querer echar a mi amiga de mi habitación._

**-¿Es qué no piensas en otra cosa que no sea sexo?**

**-No, además hace tiempo que tú… Ya sabes…**_**-**__hace el típico gesto con las manos, simulando la tijereta._

**-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la entrevista? ¿Y con todo? Es una conocida del instituto y no va a suceder nada-**_intento zanjar la conversación que se está yendo por un camino que me provoca más nervios aún._

He estado como tres días viendo vídeos sobre Rachel. Sobre todo, las noticias donde sale. He vuelto a escuchar su voz, a ver su sonrisa y ese brillo que tiene en la mirada… Rasgos que, a pesar de su cambio físico y estético, no ha perdido.

**-¿Estás pensando en alguna postura, Fabray?-**_me lanza el vestido negro mientras se ríe a carcajadas._

Accedo a colocarme el modelito que me ha sugerido Santana, incluida la ropa interior que tanto le había gustado el otro día. He de admitir que, el tener a Santana conmigo, ayuda a calmarme y, a la vez, tarde menos tiempo en estar lista para ver a Rachel.

**-¡A por ella rubia!-**_me da un golpecito en culo para que salga del apartamento._

**-¡La grabadora!-**_grito antes de que cierre la puerta._

Estaba tan pendiente de arreglarme para la entrevista, que casi se me olvida lo más importante.

**-Te la metí en el bolso. ¿Qué harías sin mí?-**_vuelve a_ _sonreír._

**-Gracias, San. Luego te cuento-**_le doy un beso en la mejilla antes de salir._

**-Más te vale contarme con pelo y señales. ¡Y no vuelvas hasta mañana!-**_me cierra la puerta para que no le conteste._

Ahora sí que no hay vuelta atrás. Aquí estoy, en la entrada del hotel Skyline. Gracias a Dios el tráfico ha sido fluido y he podido ganar media hora de tiempo antes del encuentro. Saco la identificación, y el pase de la revista de mi bolso, y se la enseño al recepcionista que, muy amablemente, me indica la habitación y el ascensor que debo coger para llegar al lugar.

Ya en el ascensor, respiro profundamente, pues eso suele ayudar para calmarme los nervios. Me retoco el pelo, en el espejo, y ajusto bien el vestido negro anudado en el cuello.

**-La 306-**_digo en voz alta delante de la puerta._

Intento dar dos golpes en la puerta, pero el sudor que desprenden mis manos impide que pueda conseguirlo. Camino de un lado a otro del pasillo e intento secarme las manos en el aire.

**-Vamos, Quinn, tu puedes-**_respiro como si fuese una embarazada en clase de preparación al parto._

Al fin consigo golpear la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que me escuchen. Escucho unos pasos, acercándose a la puerta, y mi cuerpo, involuntariamente, empieza a temblar a la vez que la garganta se me seca.

**-Debe de ser Amanda, de la revista **_**People**_**. Pase y siéntese, soy su representante. Rachel saldrá enseguida-**_dice mientras mira mi pase de la revista y me tiende la mano para saludar._

Me quedo sin habla. Ver a su representante, en lugar de a Rachel, había conseguido que todos mis nervios acumulados se cayesen de golpe antes de entrar, provocando que me quede aún más fría de lo que esperaba.

**-Encantada-**_atino a decirle al notar que me he quedado parada._

**-Espero que disfrutéis de la entrevista. Yo tengo unos asuntos que atender, espero que todo salga bien y no me necesitéis-**_se va con la misma rapidez con la que se había presentado._

Ahora sí que me encuentro a solas con Rachel en medio de una suite de lujo de uno de los hoteles más caro de Nueva York. Al parecer, mi jefe no ha escatimado en gastos para la entrevista. Escucho el ruido del agua en lo que parece ser la zona del baño de la habitación.

Saber que ella está a escasos metros de mí, al otro lado de la puerta, provoca que toda la valentía que Santana me había proporcionado acabe de salir por la puerta, junto con el representante de Rachel.

**-Disculpe el retraso, señorita Scott. Estaba refrescándome un poco-**_sale del cuarto de baño secándose las manos con una toalla del hotel, sin percatarse aún de mi presencia._

**-No tienes que disculparte-**_digo de forma natural al verla._

Verla salir por la puerta del baño, como cuando íbamos al instituto, retomaba en mí esa sensación de protección a la que alguna vez me había acostumbrado.

**-¿Quinn?-**_pregunta sorprendida por mi presencia._

**-Veo que aún te acuerdas de mí-**_le sonrío._

**-Pensaba que eras Amanda, la chica de la revista-**_dice aun con la sorpresa en la cara._

No puede estar más guapa. Ni los videos, ni las fotos, ni ningún programa de televisión, hacían justicia a su belleza. Ver esos sorprendentes y enormes ojos color chocolate, que un día escondían sus enormes gafas, no tiene precio.

**-Amanda está indispuesta y me han mandado a mí, en su lugar, para cubrir el reportaje. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?**

Intento sonar lo más profesional que puedo, pero, en el fondo, tengo la sensación de morirme si se niega a que sea yo quien le haga la entrevista. Su cara, aún de asombro por verme allí plantada en medio de la habitación, no ayuda a descifrar lo que le está pasando por la cabeza.


	15. Entrevista

_**Entrevista**_

Tener a Quinn Fabray como entrevistadora no es un problema, es más bien una situación extraña. A decir verdad, no me siento muy cómoda teniéndola ahí delante sin apartar la mirada de mí. Hace que me sienta como en el instituto y eso es lo último que quiero en este momento.

**-No hay problema, Quinn. Es sólo que no esperaba que tú fueses…-**_intento adivinar exactamente por qué ella está aquí._

**-Tranquila, es un hobby. No me dedico profesionalmente a esto-**_dice esto acompañando un gesto con sus manos hacía las dos._

**-¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe el honor de tenerte en mi habitación?-**_le sonrío un poco más calmada._

En este momento, estoy adoptando mi típica postura de periodista de investigación. Necesito información y la rubia no va a salir de aquí hasta conseguir lo que quiero.

**-Dejemos esto para otro momento, señorita Berry. Estoy aquí en calidad de reportera y, por tanto, soy yo la que hace las preguntas-**_se torna seria y profesional._

Estoy a punto de contestarle. Juro que tenía en mi mente mil maneras de sacar toda la información a Quinn hasta que ha realizado un insinuante cruce de piernas y ha bloqueado todos mis sentidos en ese preciso momento. Estoy más que acostumbrada a lidiar con personas así de cerradas, no me habría ganado un hueco en la profesión si no fuese la mejor, pero Quinn me lo está poniendo difícil con ese vestido y su intensa mirada.

**-Está bien, comencemos-**_dejo que empiece para preparar mejor mi estrategia._

**-Si no te importa, Rachel, me gustaría tutearte… Me resultará más fácil así-**_me_ _comenta mientras pulsa el botón de la grabadora_**.**

**-Tranquila, puedes hacerlo. Yo también me encontraré más cómoda si lo haces.**

**-¿Hace cuánto comenzó tu vocación como periodista?-**_dispara la primera pregunta._

**-Desde joven; siempre me ha apasionado el mundo de la comunicación. De niña me gustaba escribir lo que me iba sucediendo en mi vida y en el instituto estuve en el grupo de lectura y el periódico-**_contesto con toda naturalidad._

Ese tipo de preguntas me las hacen constantemente y tengo como un guion a seguir para ellas. Si todo va como hasta ahora, la entrevista podría llevarla a mi terreno. Sin embargo, ella se ha limitado a sonreír ante mi respuesta y a tachar con un bolígrafo sus apuntes.

**-¿Te interesa la fama?-**_levanta la cabeza de sus hojas para mirarme._

**-No, pero, si va con la profesión, no me queda otra más que aceptarla.**

**-¿Entonces por qué el modelaje o esos eventos en los que se te relaciona?-**_esta vez sí está indagando en temas que no me gustan en absoluto._

**-Lo considero como una forma de dar ejemplo a los jóvenes, para que sean conscientes de que no tienen que ser guapos, ni tener un cuerpo espectacular, para triunfar. Sólo tienen que luchar por lo que realmente quieren-**_me llevo la mano al pelo, suelo hacerlo cuando comienzo a sentirme incómoda en determinadas situaciones._

**-No sé si eso es un buen ejemplo…-**_comenta por lo bajo mientras se le forma una tímida sonrisa._

**-¿Perdona? No he escuchado la pregunta-**_espeto acercando mi cuerpo un poco más hacia ella._

No sé si ha sido una buena idea hacer este gesto, pues la mirada de Quinn se posa rápidamente en mi escote. El top que llevo bajo la chaqueta… no es que deje mucho a la imaginación; realmente es culpa de la postura y posición de Quinn, que es la acertada para que yo le estuviese enseñando más de la cuenta.

**-Ejem...-**_se aclara la voz y aparta rápidamente la mirada cuando nota que me he percatado de ello._ **–No era nada-**_la cara de Quinn está comenzando a tomar algo de color._

**-Creía que habías comentado algo-**_punto para Rachel, sonrío para mí misma._

**-Los lectores de la revista People quieren saber si tu corazón está ocupado o tiene ¿dueña?-**_la noto algo incómoda con la pregunta._

**-Mi corazón siempre lo he volcado a mi profesión y a mi trabajo, es lo único importante.**

**-Lo entendemos, pero, aparte de ser famosa por tu trabajo, eres también conocida en los medios por tus romances.**

**-No comprendo qué ven de interesante en el hecho de quién meta en mi cama-**_estoy acostumbrada a los periodistas, soy una de ellos._

**-No podría estar más de acuerdo, Rachel, pero tu representante firmó un contrato con mi jefe sobre esto y nos prometió una exclusiva…**

Voy a matar a mi representante cuando lo vea entrar por la puerta. Y, ahora, cómo explico yo esto.

**-Todos en el medio conocen mi orientación sexual. ¿Podrías ser más concreta con tu pregunta?-**_intento relajarme._

**-Hace unos meses, se te relacionó con la señorita Kurcova. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?-**_me mira con algo de incertidumbre._

Puedo notar algo de angustia en su voz al nombrar a la modelo. No sé si tomarlo como celos o como rabia… Aun así, ella es la que ha querido indagar, así que ahora tendrá que apechugar con las consecuencias.

**-Karolina fue mi relación más larga, pero lamento decirte que lo nuestro se acabó hace cosa de un mes.**

**-Entonces… ¿Podemos decirle a los lectores que Rachel Berry está soltera y disponible?**

**-Por supuesto-**_sonrío no muy convencida de esto._

Suenan varios golpes en la puerta, interrumpiendo la entrevista. Me quedo paralizada, temiendo por quién puede ser, así que ruego para que mi intuición me falle.

**-¿No vas a abrir?-**_pregunta Quinn al ver cómo alguien toca de manera incesante la dichosa puerta._

**-Por supuesto-**_me levanto y camino, como un robot, de forma autómata hacia la puerta._

El Karma hoy está en mi contra o eso pienso nada más abrir la puerta y encontrarme a ella al otro lado de la misma.

**-¡Cariño!-**_se abalanza sobre mí para besarme._

**-Marley, por favor, estoy en una entrevista-**_la aparto rápidamente rezando para que Quinn no haya visto la escena._

**-¿Aún no han acabado? Vi hace rato a tu representante salir y pensé que ya se habría marchado Amanda-**_comenta, estando al tanto de todas las personas que me entrevistan._

**-Creo que borraré esto último-**_habla Quinn, tachando en sus apuntes y levantándose del sillón._

**-¿Fabray? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?-**_grita Marley al ver a la rubia levantarse._

**-No es el saludo que esperaba, pero yo también me alegro de verte, Marley-**_le sonríe con la típica mueca que ponía en el instituto._

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Rachel?-**_ignora a la rubia para volver a dirigirse a mí._

**-Quinn me está haciendo la entrevista para People-**_intento tranquilizarla._

Si las miradas matasen, Quinn estaría muerta como seis veces durante los cinco minutos en los que Marley no ha parado de mirarla sin comprender absolutamente nada. La tensión se respira en el ambiente y no me gusta cómo está yendo todo, sobre todo la entrevista.

**-Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría terminar la entrevista con la señorita Berry-**_dice algo molesta._

**-Marley, por favor, compórtate. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es Quinn! Por el amor de Dios… No es una desconocida, ni una loca-**_no entiendo el cambio de actitud de Marley por ver a la rubia._

**-Es mucho peor-**_suelta mientras se sienta cerca del lugar dónde se está llevando a cabo la entrevista._

**-Siento la interrupción. Podemos seguir cuando estés preparada-**_apunto lo más cortés que puedo, mientras vuelvo a tomar asiento delante del sillón de Quinn._

**-A la pregunta de antes, he de suponer que mentías-**_se enfada._

**-Marley y yo…-**_miro de soslayo a Marley que mantiene toda la atención en mis palabras._

Ahora sí que no tengo escapatoria. He comenzado algo con Marley, algo de lo que ni siquiera estoy segura… Sólo han sido un par de días, en los que, además, la mayor parte del tiempo he estado tan ocupada que apenas hemos podido compartir tiempo juntas. Ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo para aclarar las cosas.

**-Estamos empezando algo y…-**_he perdido el set y la partida entera con Quinn con esta sentencia._

**-Lo entiendo, pero ya sabes que mi jefe me obliga a que contestes a todas y cada una de las preguntas que hay aquí escritas-**_hace hincapié en continuar con la tortura._

**-Marley y yo hemos empezado algo-**_termino admitiendo. Sin comentar la cara de satisfacción absoluta, de Marley, al escuchar esto último._

**-¿Son cierto los rumores de que vas a dejar la televisión?-**_pasa a la siguiente pregunta sin pestañear._

El semblante de Quinn se vuelve raro y serio. Tener a Marley detrás, con la mirada clavada en nuestros movimientos y en nuestras palabras, enrarece el ambiente entre las dos.

**-No, es sólo un descanso. Después de la entrevista, me voy a tomar unas semanas de descanso, pero volveré a los informativos.**

**-¿Volverás al periodismo de investigación?**

**-Es algo que siempre me ha apasionado y siempre estoy haciendo algunas cosillas. Así que no descarto nada por ahora-**_rezo por que acabe todo._

**-Una última pregunta, señorita Berry-**_para esto se levanta del sillón que ocupa, un tanto nerviosa._

**-No me llames de usted, quedamos en que nos tutearíamos-**_me levanto para mantenerme a su altura._

Me encuentro a escasos centímetros de Quinn. Su mirada se ha vuelto aún más penetrante y fascinante que cuando estábamos en el instituto. Noto cómo su mirada se desvía, por unos segundos, hasta Marley, que anda ocupada con algunos papeles que tiene sobre la mesa.

**-¿Eres feliz, Rachel?-**_suelta la bomba._

Sin moverse ni un músculo, y aguantando mi mirada, espera a que le conteste a la última pregunta de la entrevista. Me temo que ésta cuestión no entra dentro de su cuestionario.

**-¿Ahora mismo? Sí, lo soy-**_contesto contundente._

**-Un placer de volver a encontrarme contigo, Rachel-**_me ofrece su mano a modo de despedida._

**-El placer ha sido mío-**_le correspondo al gesto, aunque me quedo con las ganas de abrazarla._

**-Hasta mañana-**_se despide antes de marcharse._

La sensación que ha dejado Quinn en mí, en esa última pregunta, y la intensidad con la que la ha formulado, me hace creer que podría haber un mensaje oculto en ella.

Ahora vuelve a mí aquella sensación que di por perdida hacía unos años, nada más terminar el instituto. Una mezcla entre angustia y, a la vez, ilusión. La volvería a ver mañana, lo más seguro, en la redacción de la revista para la sesión de fotos.

**-Un poco mal educada, ¿no? Ni siquiera se ha despedido-**_apunta algo molesta Marley._

**-No se habrá dado cuenta-**_intento defenderla._

**-No ha cambiado nada. Siempre desapareciendo sin decir nada y sin dar señales de vida-**_se acerca de nuevo a mis labios._

En este momento, no me apetece besarla; mucho menos teniendo el recuerdo de Quinn tan reciente en mi mente. Ella, sin ni siquiera besarme, consigue moverme el mundo.

**-¿Estás bien?-**_pregunta al notarme tan fría._

**-Todo bien. Es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza-**_esta vez no miento, me duele a horrores._

**-¿No será por Quinn?-**_se pone a la defensiva._

**-¿Por qué piensas que es Quinn?-**_estoy cansada de sus ataques._

**-Porque sé lo que sentías por ella en el instituto. Aunque no me lo dijeses, se te notaba a millas que perdías la cabeza por la estúpida animadora.**

**-El instituto pasó hace años, Marley. Ahora somos adultas y no voy a perder la cabeza por ella-**_no puedo volver a perder algo que ya estaba perdido._

**-¿Seguro?**

No le contesto, solo asiento, pues no puedo seguir por ahí y mentir más a Marley. Siento algo por Quinn desde el instituto y hoy, al verla, me ha revuelto todo lo que tenía enterrado. Me limito a abrazarla, es lo único que puedo hacer para tranquilizarla en este momento, y para convencerme de que la chica que tengo entre mis brazos es la adecuada.

**-Por cierto… ¿Qué hacía Quinn aquí? Es decir, tenía entendido que iba a venir una tal Amanda a hacer la entrevista.**

**-Quinn trabaja en esa revista y, al parecer, la chica estaba indispuesta y ella ha venido a sustituirla-**_intento de alguna manera excusarme._

**-¿Mañana la vas a volver a ver?-**_se extraña por nuestra despedida de antes._

**-Mañana es la sesión de fotos en la redacción de la revista; aunque, lo más seguro, es que ni siquiera coincidamos. Ella es reportera y las fotos las hará el fotógrafo de la revista-**_le sonrío._

**-Menos mal que ya no la vamos a volver a ver-**_se escuda pegándose a mi cuerpo._

**-No tienes que preocuparte. ¿Tienes hambre?-**_intento cambiar de tema._

Hacer feliz a Marley es muy fácil. Llevamos muchos años juntas, como amigas, y nos conocemos a la perfección. Eso es lo que más temo, pues ella sabe perfectamente cuándo algo me preocupa o cuándo estoy esquivándola.

**-¿Me invitas a cenar?-**_se aprovecha._

**-Porque sea famosa, no significa que siempre tenga que pagar yo… También me gusta que me inviten de vez en cuando-**_le sigo la broma._

**-En mi trabajo gano una miseria-**_me pone una cara triste._

-**Está bien, voy a por el bolso y nos vamos.**


	16. Estilismo

_**Estilismo**_

Apenas he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche debido a que la entrevista de Quinn me había dejado totalmente tocada. Tan sólo de pensar que me la voy a volver a encontrar, de nuevo, esta misma mañana en la editorial, me hace sentir como en las primeras veces que me puse delante de una cámara de televisión.

Calma, Rachel, has posado ante las cámaras miles de veces. Has realizado cientos de reportajes y has entrevistado a muchas celebridades… ¿Por qué me sudan las manos? ¡Dios! Esto es peor que el instituto.

Lo malo es que van a ser las peores fotos de mi vida, pues tengo unas ojeras que me llegan al suelo. Eso sin contar la hinchazón y el picor de ojos que tengo debido a la irritación.

El día tampoco acompaña. Hoy es uno de esos días en el que cielo negro, grisáceo, hace creer que se va a acabar este mundo, aunque eso es lo que menos me preocupa en este instante.

¿Dónde demonios he metido el colirio? Desde que me operé de la vista, he tenido un especial cuidado con mis ojos. Tengo siempre un arsenal de colirios en casa, incluso llevo algunas mono dosis de lágrimas artificiales contra la sequedad en el bolso. Ahora es como si todo esto se hubiese esfumado de golpe.

Presa de los nervios, y ante mi inminente ataque de ansiedad, decido llamar a Marley. Al menos ella me podrá dar la solución a mi pequeño problema con mi aspecto.

**-Rachel, ¿sabes la hora que es?-**_cuestiona algo cabreada._

**-Lo siento, Marley, sé que es algo temprano-**_contesto a la vez que miro el reloj de pared que tengo en la cocina._

**-¡Las 6 de la mañana, Rachel! ¿Qué necesitas a las 6 de la mañana?**-_aumenta su tono de voz._

**-No encuentro mis colirios. ¿Sabes dónde los puse el otro día?-**_ignoro el estado molesto de Marley._

**-Todo este jaleo por un colirio…**

**-¿Lo sabes o no?-**_empiezo a molestarme yo también._

**-Lo último que recuerdo es verte dejándolos en la mesita de noche-**_hace memoria y me cuenta algo más calmada._

**-Menos mal-**_suspiro, aliviada, al comprobar que se encuentran en el lugar que me ha indicado Marley._

**-¿A qué hora tienes la sesión de fotos en la redacción?-**_pregunta algo extrañada._

**-A las 11.**

**-Hazte un favor y duérmete-**_espeta, antes de cortar la llamada, algo enfadada._

No le doy importancia al teléfono, pues estoy más pendiente del frasco que tengo entre mis manos. Un ojo y, después, el otro. Mantengo los ojos cerrados un rato, mientras noto cómo las lágrimas salen de ellos y recorren mis mejillas. Regreso con mucho cuidado a la cama y me tumbo intentando relajarme el tiempo que aún me queda hasta la hora de irme hacia la redacción.

El despertador comienza a sonar como un loco. Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado dormida en la cama.

**-¡Maldición!-**_exclamo mientras salto como un resorte de la cama._

No puede estar pasándome esto. ¡Me tumbo cinco minutos y me quedo dormida! Sólo me quedan 4 horas para llegar, así que me meto en la ducha. Al menos me alegra mirarme al espejo y comprobar que ya no tengo ni las ojeras ni los ojos irritados que tenía nada más levantarme. En estos pocos minutos, mi piel ha descansado todo lo que en la noche no ha podido.

Llego como 20 minutos tarde, Quinn me va a matar. ¡Estúpida Rachel! Dormirte justo el día de tu sesión de fotos. Menos mal que esta mañana el tráfico es más fluido de lo normal.

**-Señorita Berry, la estábamos esperando-**_me saluda un hombre en recepción._

**-Siento el retraso. El tráfico, ya sabes…-**_miento._

**-No hace falta que se disculpe. Es un honor tenerla aquí, con nosotros. Soy el director de la revista-**_me tiende su mano._

**-Encantada. ¿Y Quinn? Digo, la señorita Fabray-**_intento serenarme un poco, pues los nervios amenazan con salir desde que piso la recepción de la revista._

**-Está esperándola con todo preparado en el estudio. Sígame, por favor-**_me sonríe y me invita a que le acompañe hasta el ascensor._

**-Gracias-**_le devuelvo amablemente la sonrisa._

**-Antes de la sesión, me gustaría enseñarle personalmente la redacción de nuestra revista. Me encargaré de que conozca todas nuestras instalaciones-**_me comenta muy educado en el ascensor._

No me apetece, en absoluto, estar paseando con el director de la revista, mucho menos sabiendo que Quinn me está esperando para comenzar a trabajar. Sólo de pensar en el tour de la redacción, estoy empezando a desesperarme más de la cuenta.

**-Es usted muy amable, pero no quiero ocupar su preciado tiempo. Seguro que tiene cosas mejores que hacer-**_intento quitármelo de encima con la mayor delicadeza posible._

**-No es molestia, soy el jefe y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-**_justo se abren las puertas del ascensor de la última planta._

**-De verdad, no quiero molestar al personal en su horario laboral-**_pongo mi mejor sonrisa, aunque falsa._

Justo cuando creo que he perdido la batalla, al ver cómo el director no se da por vencido ni siquiera con mis evasivas, veo caminar a Quinn con unos papeles a lo lejos.

**-¡Quinn!-**_grito para que me escuche al otro lado de la planta._

Ni antes ni después de ser famosa, he hecho estas cosas en público. He gritado en medio de una sala llena de trabajadores y he provocado que todas las miradas se centren en mí. Ahora la vergüenza se está apoderando de mí y comienza a enterrarme de golpe. Por lo menos consigo mi propósito: llamar la atención de la rubia, que extrañada por el grito, se acerca algo avergonzada por mi actitud.

**-Rachel, digo, señorita Berry, la estaba esperando-**_corrige al percatarse de la presencia de su jefe._

**-Fabray, si nos disculpas, voy a comenzar a enseñarle a la señorita Berry nuestras instalaciones. Seguro que, como buena periodista que es, le interesa saber el funcionamiento de la revista-**_intenta apartarme de Quinn._

**-Claro, no hay problema en esperar un poco más. Estaba solucionando unos temas con el tipo de impresión-**_comenta mostrando unos papeles._ **–Será mejor que vuelva al estudio-**_sonríe_.

**-¡Espera!-**_la agarro del brazo para que no se marche por el ascensor._

**-¿Ocurre algo?-**_me pregunta, extrañada, mirándome con la mirada preocupada._

**-Estoy muy agradecida por su ofrecimiento, pero me gustaría que Quinn me enseñara las instalaciones. Si no es mucha molestia…-**_le sonrío al director._

No soy de las que usan la fama para conseguir sus caprichos, ni siquiera soy de las que creo que todo el mundo gira en torno a ellos, pero ésta es una situación complicada y necesito salir de aquí como sea.

**-Pero yo…-**_tartamudea, sorprendido, por mi propuesta._

**-¿Qué imagen va a dar a sus empleados? Es mejor que una empleada cualificada se encargue de este trabajo. Usted tiene una imagen que guardar.**

**-En ese caso, Fabray, ¿le importaría enseñar a la señorita Berry la empresa?-**_dice ajustándose la corbata que se había aflojado cuando me vio venir por la puerta._

**-Sin problemas señor-**_contesta_ _con sorpresa._

**-Gracias por todo-**_le tiendo la mano a modo de despedida._

**-El placer es mío y, por favor, siéntase como en su casa-**_espeta aún algo consternado._

**-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios ha pasado?-**_me cuestiona Quinn mientras nos alejamos del ascensor._

**-Me apetece pasar tiempo contigo-**_me encojo de hombros._

**-No sé si preguntar-**_me mira confundida._

**-¿Por qué no mejor me enseñas el lugar donde trabajas?-**_le comento ilusionada._

**-Está bien, comencemos-**_dice algo más relajada y sonriente._

La visita por la redacción me parece más amena y tentadora si es Quinn quien me la muestra. Y así es. Mientras me va explicando todos los departamentos, e incluso me presenta algún que otro compañero de trabajo, me voy dando cuenta de que la vida de Quinn siempre ha sido un misterio y que apenas sé nada de ella. Ni lo supe en el instituto, ni lo sé ahora en el presente.

**-Y eso es todo-**_me sonríe._

**-Muy interesante.**

**-¿Aburrida?-**_intenta aguantarse la risa._

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**_me sorprendo por la pregunta._

**-Muy sencillo, Rachel. Has estado casi toda la visita distraída y en tu mundo-**_me explica tranquilamente._

**-Para nada, me parece muy interesante conocer el sitio donde trabajas.**

**-Más que trabajar, esto es un hobby-**_intenta explicarse._

**-Eso me comentaste en el hotel-**_trato de darle pie para que continúe._

**-Sí, es cierto-**_no dice nada más, abre la puerta de lo que parece ser el estudio fotográfico._

**-Tan misteriosa como siempre-**_digo para mí misma con la intención de que me escuche._

Al parecer, Quinn lo tiene todo más que preparado. Hay varios decorados en los que supongo que tendré diferentes tomas de fotos. Flexos, cámaras, objetivos… y un pequeño carrito con un montón de ropa preparada.

**-Impresionante-**_miro hacia todos los rincones de la sala._

**-Pensaba que habías hecho varias sesiones de fotos-**_se gira hacía mí, sorprendida por mi reacción._

**-No muchos y, créeme, ninguno con tantas… tantas… ¿Cosas?-**_no encuentro el adjetivo a la ropa y complementos que espero que no estén preparados para mí._

**-No te preocupes, Rachel. Si no te gusta algo, no te vamos a obligar-**_me coloca una mano en el hombro a modo tranquilizador._

No estoy muy de acuerdo con el tipo de fotografía que muestra mucha piel o que sea polémica. Yo suelo ponerme mis típicos trajes y nada más. Desde luego, esto se escapa de lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer.

**-No hay problema, Quinn-**_le suelto sin pensar._

Tener a Quinn a mi lado, mirándome, como siempre suele hacer, consigue transmitirme esa seguridad que ninguna otra persona ha conseguido y hace que mi cordura y mi juicio se vayan al garete.

**-Me parece estupendo. Además, soy yo la fotógrafa, No tienes de qué preocuparte.**

**-¿Cuántos reportajes has hecho a modelos?-**_pregunto algo celosa por pensar en todas las chicas que han podido pasar por sus manos._

**-¿Modelos? Eres la primera, Rachel-**_suelta_ _divertida mientras prepara la cámara._

**-¿La primera? Pensaba que eras la mejor de la redacción, o eso me había comentado tu jefe-**_ahora sí que mi cara está a conjunto con el fondo blanco del papel._

**-He realizado unos cuantos reportajes para la revista, pero nunca han sido con modelos. Sólo paisajes-**_suelta una carcajada por ver mi cara de pánico._

**-¿Te diviertes?-**_me cruzo de brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña._

**-No te preocupes, sacaré lo mejor de ti. Te lo prometo-**_me guiña el ojo._

Esta vez sí que me ha desestabilizado. Cuando creo que tengo todo bajo mi control, un simple guiño de ojos consigue destruir todas las barreras que estoy poniendo para la rubia.

**-¡Ahhhh!-**_escucho gritar a mis espaldas._

**-¿Qué pasa?-**_pregunto asustada al ver a un hombre correr hacia mí agitando los brazos._

**-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Rachel Berry en persona!-**_no para de gritar a la vez que pega pequeños botecitos a mi alrededor._

**-Deja de hacer eso, Mike, que la vas a asustar-**_advierte Quinn al hombre que salta sin cesar a mi alrededor._

**-Soy Mike, tu mayor fan-**_me da la mano._

**-Encantada y gracias, supongo-**_le doy la mano con algo de miedo._

**-¿Por qué no me has avisado de que había llegado ya?-**_le recrimina a Quinn._

**-Acabamos de llegar. No te pongas como una loca-**_dice mientras coloca algunos cables del foco principal._

**-Empecemos entonces-**_el chico sigue alterado_,_ da una palmada y mira a todos lados del decorado._

**-Quinn, ¿quién es?-**_le susurro a Quinn mientras Mike revuelve el pequeño carrito con ropa._

**-Es Mike, mi ayudante. Va a estar en la sesión-**_suelta_ _de lo más tranquilo._

Todo por lo que he estado pasando, durante toda la noche anterior y todo el recorrido por la empresa, se ha desmoronado por completo. Empiezo a sentirme con mal cuerpo, debido a la presión, y todo porque Quinn y yo no vamos a estar a solas en la sesión. Y, claro, también porque el tal Mike va a acaparar todos mis movimientos.

**-¿Eso es para mí?-**_señalo atónita por todo lo que trae Mike consigo._

Tres carritos de ropa, totalmente diferente, y colgada en sus respectivas perchas que, gracias a las ruedas, se pueden mover de un lado hacia otro logrando una mayor comodidad al ayudante de Quinn. Sobre cada uno de ellos, puedo ver unos cartelitos con la palabra sesión y su número correspondiente; en total, tres.

**-Sí, querida, cada sesión de fotos con un estilo diferente-**_comenta orgulloso por su clasificación de ropa._

**-Me gusta que haya diversidad y me gustaría mostrar tres facetas tuyas diferentes que creo que te definen-**_me explica de repente Quinn situándose a mi espalda._

**-¿Crees que esto define mi imagen?-**_me voy directa al carrito número tres que contiene cuero y ropa en miniatura._

**-Rachel, confía en mí, por favor-**_me suplica con la mirada._

Sin duda, esto lo hago por ella y porque me lo está pidiendo por favor para su trabajo. Espero que esto no genere repercusión, ni espectáculo para los medios.

**-Está bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo?-**_suspiro resignada y abriendo mi mente todo lo que puedo para la ocasión._

**-Seguiremos el orden establecido por Mike-**_sonríe al chico que sigue saltando de alegría por su gran trabajo de moda._


	17. Primera Vez

_**Primera Vez**_

Por la cara que tiene Rachel ahora mismo, supongo que no le convence demasiado la ropa que Mike y yo hemos escogido para la sesión. Por las fotos que vi, cuando me asignaron el reportaje, descubrí que la mayoría eran del mismo estilo serio y no reflejaban para nada a la verdadera Rachel.

**-¿Ocurre algo? ¿No te gusta la ropa? Si quieres la podemos cambiar, aunque tengamos que tardar más tiempo-**_me acerco a ella que aún sigue con la mirada pensativa en el carrito de la primera sesión._

**-La ropa es fantástica, Quinn, no es eso-**_frunce el ceño tal y como suele hacerlo cuando no sabe qué decirme._

**-Rachel, por favor, soy Quinn. Puedes decirme lo que piensas, no te voy a obligar a nada si no vas a estar cómoda…-**_le acaricio el brazo para darle algo de confianza._

Noto cómo da un respingo ante mi contacto. No sé si me estoy pasando con la confianza, al fin y al cabo en el instituto no es que fuésemos grandes amigas. Además, por la forma que tenía de tratarla allí, no creo que tenga un muy buen recuerdo mío.

**-Lo siento-**_digo avergonzada por mi gesto._

**-No te disculpes, Quinn-**_se sonroja y agacha la cabeza como cuando éramos unas adolescentes._

**-Entonces… cuéntame, Rachel. ¿Que se te pasa por la cabeza?-**_le sonrío._

**-Es que… yo… yo nunca he llevado este tipo de ropa y no sé si es la más adecuada. Sobre todo por la imagen que debo de dar-**_confiesa algo tímida._

Nunca imaginé que la nueva Rachel Berry, tan confiada y con la seguridad que muestra en las pantallas, en realidad siga siendo la misma chica que me atraía tanto en el instituto.

**-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-**_se molesta al verme sonreír._

**-Nada, es solo que acabo de encontrarme con la chica que tanto me gustaba-**_suelto sin darme cuenta._

Noto cómo su expresión cambia; ha pasado de estar enfadada a mostrarse completamente sorprendida, a la vez que muestra algo de incertidumbre. Supongo que, lo que acabo de soltar por mi bocaza, la ha pillado por sorpresa. ¡Qué idiota soy! Había olvidado lo estúpida que fui con ella en el instituto. Ahora debe de pensar que estoy loca o, peor aún, que todavía sigo riéndome de ella.

**-Podemos empezar con lo que te sientas más cómoda e ir probando. Si ves que no quieres continuar, me lo dices. ¿Ok?-**_intento calmar el ambiente, no puedo volver a meter la pata._

**-¿El blanco primero?-**_dice sacando una chaqueta blanca del perchero._

**-Perfecto. Mike te enseñará el vestuario y, después, te peinará y te maquillará-**_le hago una seña a Mike para que nos ayude._

**-¡Oh, querida! Vas a estar divina con los conjuntos que hemos elegido. Acompáñame-**_comenta mientras se lleva a Rachel._

Ahora tengo mi oportunidad para serenarme un poco. Lo que ha pasado hace un momento no debe repetirse, aunque estar cerca de Rachel me haga comportarme como una completa idiota. Ella ahora tiene a Marley y no voy a fastidiar todo de nuevo, tal y como hice en el instituto.

Chaqueta blanca. Voy a tener que cambiar el fondo blanco por uno negro y éste banco quedará genial. Aunque con la ropa negra… la pared quedará también bien con una buena iluminación y estará perfecta. Ella no necesita más, ya veré qué queda mejor.

**-Quinn-**_me llama Rachel._

**-¿Algún problema?-**_pregunto, sin mirarla, mientras se coloca en el banco._

**-Ninguno, que ya estoy-**_me giro para verla._

No me he percatado del tiempo que ha pasado mientras he tenido que colocar el decorado y tampoco del tiempo en el que me he quedado observando el cuerpo de Rachel con ese minúsculo pantalón de cuero negro. Nunca pensé que escogería esos de entre todos los que había.

**-Ponte en le cama… Digo, en el banco-**_tartamudeo de tal manera que no sé cómo me ha podido salir la voz del cuerpo._

**-¿Cama?-**_parece que se percata de mi error._

**-Me he equivocado, quería decir en el banco. Aquí-**_señalo el objeto en sí._

Empezamos bien, Quinn. Pareces una idiota profunda o, lo que es peor, poco profesional. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué ha tenido que escoger los short en primer lugar? No recordaba bien las bonitas piernas de Rachel y veo que el ejercicio que ha estado haciendo durante estos años las ha dejado más bonitas aún de lo que me acordaba.

**-¿Así estoy bien?-**_pregunta sacándome de mi ensoñación._

La observo y voy hacia la cámara, que tengo preparada, la enfoco y le saco la primera foto para ver cómo ha quedado la composición y la luz.

**-¡Perfecto! Pero qué te parece si apoyas una mano y, en lugar de mirarme a mí, miras hacia la cámara-**_le doy instrucciones._

**-¿Mejor?-**_me pregunta algo sonriente._

**-Deja caer tu peso sobre la mano y direcciona las piernas a un lado-**_vuelvo a indicarle con un gesto._

Nunca he realizado fotografías para modelos, pero con Rachel se me está dando bien. Nada más ponerse delante del objetivo, me ha venido todo lo que necesito a la cabeza. Es perfecta. Desde cualquier ángulo, o posición, se ve hermosa.

Coloco a Rachel, ahora de pie, en una pared blanca y sigo con las instantáneas. Al principio parecía algo cortada, pero ahora está más cómoda y eso se lo nota en la cara.

**-¿Paso a las del siguiente carrito?-**_me cuestiona al ver que ha terminado con las fotos de ese modelo de ropa._

En un principio sólo iba a escoger un modelo de cada carrito, pero quiero más. Necesito tener más de ella. No creo que se me presente otra oportunidad como ésta en la que pueda tenerla frente a mi cámara posando para mí.

**-¿Qué te parece si sacamos más pero con otro tipo de ropa?-**_intento convencerla con mi mejor cara._

**-Pero, entonces, los demás carritos…-**_me mira confusa por mi propuesta._

**-Ya sé que el contrato decía sólo tres cambios de ropa, pero… no sé si atreverme a pedirte esto…Verás, Rachel, eres mi primera modelo y me gustaría poder hacerte más fotos. Si tú quieres, claro-**_le echo mi mejor mirada y le regalo mi mejor sonrisa._

Se queda un tanto pensativa y, aunque Mike está haciendo aspavientos con los brazos en el aire desde lo lejos aclamando atención para seguir con su trabajo, creo que la posibilidad de que acepte es bastante altas. Si no, no se lo estaría pensando tanto.

**-¿Cuáles saldrían en la revista?-**_coloca su pose de pensativa con la mano en la barbilla y la mirada baja._

**-Las que tu elijas, por supuesto**-_levanto la mano a modo de promesa._

**-Quinn, ya sé que me dijiste que querías intimidad para éste reportaje, pero necesito hacer el siguiente cambio-**_explica Mike un poco alterado._

**-Voy a probar con más ropa. Creo que no me ha convencido mucho este modelo-**_me guiña el ojo como respuesta ante mi propuesta._

**-Pues yo creo que estabas divina, pero entiendo que quieras probar con otra cosa-**_se la lleva de nuevo._

**-¿Qué tal si probamos el negro ahora?-**_lo saca y se lo coloca sobre el cuerpo a modo de provocación._

**-Perfecto-**_levanto el pulgar a modo de aprobación._

Si Rachel quiere jugar con el negro, va a tener negro. Estoy dispuesta a sacar su lado más salvaje ante las cámaras y lo voy a conseguir. Ésta vez sólo con el negro.

Rachel sale completamente cambiada de modelo; ahora con un espectacular vestido negro, en lugar de los short que había escogido anteriormente, y, como no, lo ha complementado con una chaqueta negra, tal y como está acostumbrada a llevar en sus otros reportajes. Mike ha ondulado su pelo y, como siempre, lleva poco maquillaje. A ella no le hace falta más.

**-¿Te gusta más así, Fabray?-**_se abre la chaqueta para mostrarme el vestido._

**-Espectacular-**_le__contesto mientras trago saliva con algo de dificultad, la garganta se me ha secado en milésimas de segundo._

**-Pues espera a ver lo que tengo debajo de él-**_me susurra muy cerca del oído, lo suficiente para que me quiera morir aquí mismo._

**-¿Debajo?-**_no entiendo bien a qué se está refiriendo, o si era otro de sus jueguecitos que ha adoptado._

**-Ya lo verás-**_me da un pequeño empujón para que vuelva a mi cámara._

No sé si es por lo que ha pasado allí dentro con Mike o por lo que le pedí, pero la actitud de Rachel ha cambiado totalmente y eso se nota en las fotografías. Está mucho más sensual; con diferencia, mucho más sexy y mucho más de todo. Estoy viendo una faceta de Rachel que desconocía y, por momentos, no puedo evitar estar celosa de Marley. Eso no quiere decir que no esté disfrutando de todo lo que me está regalando; estos momentos son inolvidables.

**-¿Me ayudas?-**_se quita la chaqueta mostrándome la espalda._

**-¿Qué quieres?-**_me acerco torpemente hacia ella sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima._

**-Bajarme la cremallera-**_gira la cabeza hacía atrás, por encima de su hombro, para mirarme._

**-¿Qué dices?-**_pregunto de nuevo para asegurarme de lo que me está pidiendo._

**-Por favor, Quinn. Si no quieres, llamaré a Mike para que lo haga-**_se suelta el pelo que tiene agarrado en una mano que facilitaba más la visibilidad._

**-Ni de coña-**_corro hacía ella para que no se vaya._

Aparto el pelo de su espalda lentamente, para disfrutar del momento, colocándolo a un lado de su hombro. De repente, el olor de su cabello inunda mis fosas nasales, regalándome un aroma algo afrutado o cítrico, provocando que mi cuerpo se active. No sé cómo lo hace, pero consigue aumentar todos mis sentidos.

Con la mano temblorosa, y algo torpe, voy bajando la cremallera del vestido hasta llegar al tope. Suavemente deslizo el vestido, sorprendiéndome de lo que me encuentro debajo.

**-Sabía que te ibas a quedar así-**_comenta mientras se da la vuelta para mirarme y terminar de sacarse el vestido._

**-¿Un maillot?-**_pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos._

**-Pensé que sería divertido-**_sonríe a más no poder, creo que está disfrutando viéndome sufrir de esta manera._

Nunca he visto tan poca tela en el cuerpo de Rachel. El maillot tiene más escote que el vestido que llevaba puesto antes. Se vuelve a poner la chaqueta y se coloca para volver a posar ante mi cámara.

**-Si quieres jugar, yo también sé-**_me vuelvo hacia mi sitio, junto a la cámara._

Saco unas cuantas instantáneas más; algunas con otro de los vestidos y otras sólo con una camisa blanca. Las fotografías de la primera sesión ya han terminado y Mike se ha vuelto a llevar a Rachel para cambiarse. Sólo con las fotos que ya tengo, podría ocupar todas las hojas de un número de la revista. Lo peor va a ser elegir cuáles serán las afortunadas en salir y ver la luz.

**-Este vestidito me gusta-**_sale sonriendo, agarrándose los bordes del vestido como si fuese una niña pequeña._

**-A ti te queda todo genial**_**-**__me encanta la parte inocente de Rachel, aunque la sensual le gana con creces._

Saco primeros y medios planos de Rachel, ya que en la primera sesión sólo eran planos generales. Ahora estoy temblando con la ropa que tiene que escoger para la última sesión; aún recuerdo la cara que puse cuando Mike los escogió, convenciéndome que eran los apropiados aunque yo no lo creyese así.

**-Si los de la última sesión no te gustan, lo entenderé-**_le pido disculpas con antelación por si se enfada._

**-Son muy bonitos-**_comenta acariciando los vestidos y sacando uno rojo bastante pequeño._

**-¿De verdad?-**_intento que sea sincera._

**-¿Con qué va esto?-**_me ignora y sigue con su vestido rojo._

**-Ese con nada-**_espeto muy seria._

**-Es muy corto… ¡Oh! Ya entiendo…-**_hace el amago de devolverlo a la percha._

**-Con lo que tenemos ya es suficiente, Rachel. No quiero abusar de tu confianza. Ya has hecho más de lo que te correspondía-**_suspiro._

**-No-**_vuelve a coger el vestido y se va por la puerta en la que Mike la espera al otro lado._

Rachel hoy me mata. Respira, Quinn, piensa…. Ahora mismo pensar y respirar a la vez, no puedo. ¿Qué me está pasando con Rachel?

**-Ya estoy-**_sale algo tímida, tapándose todo lo que puede._

**-Guau-**_mi expresión, al menos, le da más fuerza para quitarse la vergüenza._

**-No estoy acostumbrada, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo y me alegra de que sea contigo-**_me dice sincera._

Me encanta que me diga esto. Soy, al menos, la primera vez de algo de Rachel y, aunque me estoy sintiendo algo celosa de que a la persona a la que mire sea a la cámara y no a mí, estoy contenta de estar al otro lado del objetivo para disfrutarlo. Tengo que decírselo. Tiene que saber de una vez lo que yo sentía por ella y hacer caso a Santana ahora que el destino me la ha vuelto a poner en mi camino.

**-Rachel, antes de empezar, tengo que decirte algo que he querido decirte desde…-**_el teléfono de Rachel suena interrumpiéndome._

**-Dime, Quinn-**_no le presta atención al teléfono, sabe que le voy a decir algo importante._

**-Cógelo, no vaya a ser algo importante-**_intento respirar y coger de nuevo aire para después seguir con mi declaración._

**-Hola Marley. Sí, estoy con Quinn en la revista aún. Se ha retrasado un poco-**_me mira de reojo, algo nerviosa, mientras se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja._

La veo alejarte algo más del lugar, ya sin preocuparse de que sólo lleva un vestido/chaqueta puesto. ¿Qué voy a conseguir contándole eso? Lo único que vuelva a estar incómoda con mi presencia y eso es lo último que necesito en este momento. Aunque no pueda tener a Rachel de esa manera, al menos me quedará este trato cordial que tanto me gusta.

**-Lo siento, Quinn. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?-**_cuestiona algo ansiosa por mi respuesta._

**-Siempre he querido decirte que tienes un cuerpo espectacular, ya me dirás que haces para estar así-**_suelto lo primero que se me viene a la mente, ya que no tengo otra cosa más en la cabeza que el cuerpo de la morena._


	18. Cobarde

_**Cobarde**_

**-No pongas esa cara, Britt. No es que te ignore, es sólo que tengo un montón de trabajo por hacer-**_aprovecho para darle un sorbo a mi taza de café, que reposa junto a mi ordenador portátil._

**-Llevas con ese ordenador casi toda la mañana. No es justo-**_se sienta en el sofá y se cruza de brazos._

Después de la sesión de fotos con Rachel, salí pitando de la redacción. Marley estaba esperándola en la puerta y no me apetecía presenciar una escenita como la que tuvieron aquél día en el hotel. Rachel me suplicó para que me quedase a tomar un café, pero tenía mucho trabajo por delante y una noche larga de insomnio por culpa de los modelitos y las fotografías de la sesión.

Lo último que me esperaba hoy es la visita de la novia de Santana a primera hora de la mañana. Justo cuando empezaba a descansar algo, y a sentirme algo más relajada, viene el huracán Brittany a entretenerme toda la mañana.

**-¿Cuándo dices que vuelve San de ese asunto tan importante?-**_pregunto a Brittany que sigue con su ceño fruncido._

**-Pues no sé exactamente, pero no creo que tarde mucho. Le he estado mandando mensajes con el móvil-**_la noto pensativa._

**-¿Qué le has contado por mensaje?-**_empiezo a asustarme por momentos, no quiero que le cuente a Santana que la he estado ignorando._

**-Pues que estoy aburrida y que la echo de menos. Sobre todo cuando me besa por esta zona de aquí-**_se señala una zona en la cadera._

**-¡No quiero más detalles, Britt!-**_intento borrar la imagen que repentinamente he creado sobre mi mejor amiga encima de ella._

**-No te avergüences. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-**_me sorprendo al ver cómo quiere levantarme la camiseta._

**-¿Qué haces? ¡Santana me va a matar!-**_aparto de mi cuerpo las manos de Brittany._

**-Vale, como quieras. Tú te lo pierdes-**_se encoge de hombros y se sienta a mi lado._

**-No quiero tener más problemas con mi amiga-**_intento calmarla._

**-¿Esa es Rachel Berry?-**_pregunta con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador._

Después de la sesión, decidí llevarme la memoria con todas las fotografías tomadas a Rachel. Tengo tan sólo una semana para retocar más de cien fotos y llevárselas totalmente perfectas a mi jefe.

**-Sí, es ella-**_digo suspirando._

**-¿Es tu novia?-**_suelta de repente._

**-¿Mi novia? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?-**_los nervios empiezan a invadir mi cuerpo._

**-Llevas como treinta minutos observando la misma foto sin inmutarte de la pantalla-**_me sonríe._

**-Eso no quiere decir nada. Solo estoy mirando cómo está la composición y la iluminación-**_me vuelvo a llevar la taza de café a la boca para calmar mis nervios._

**-Ya… y la cara de tonta y los ojitos iluminados no quieren decir nada… ¿No? Pones la misma cara que San cuando me tiene cerca-**_es jodidamente inteligente, a pesar de su inocencia._

**-Pues te equivocas aquí, Britt. Rachel ya tiene novia-**_suelto, con algo de malhumor, la taza en la mesa provocando que se derrame un poco de café sobre ella._

**-Pero te gusta mucho-**_se acerca más aún a la pantalla para ver mejor la fotografía._

**-Eso no importa-**_agacho la mirada derrotada por mis propias palabras._

**-Lucha por ella-**_me dice como si fuese algo fácil._

**-No es tan sencillo-**_intento explicarle._

**-¿Qué problema hay? Eres espectacular, Quinn. Sería muy estúpida si te dejase escapar-**_me sorprendo ante su contestación._

**-Aunque agradezco el cumplido, ella es feliz así. Y si ella es feliz, yo también-**_sonrío aunque por dentro me sienta a morir._

**-Si tú lo dices-**_me da unos golpecitos en la cabecita como si fuese un perro._

Intento concentrarme en mi trabajo, a pesar del consejo de Brittany y su mirada clavada en la pantalla. Está pendiente de lo que hago, o no, con la foto de Rachel.

Han pasado como dos minutos y se ha agotado mi paciencia con ella.

**-¿Por qué no te pones la tele y ves algún programa?-**_le sugiero._

**-Ahora no dan nada en la tele-**_se entristece rápidamente._

**-¿Y una peli?-**_le señalo el estante donde tengo algunas películas colocadas._

**-La última vez que estuve en tu apartamento, Santana y yo nos pusimos una película-**_salta de la silla para rebuscar en la estantería._

**-¿El otro día?-**_intento recordar esa parte, pero evidentemente no puedo hacerlo porque no estaba presente en aquel momento._

**-Sí, de vez en cuando venimos a por el correo y a otras cosas que San me ha prohibido que te cuente-**_comenta con algunas películas en la mano._

**-Creo que tengo que hablar seriamente con mi amiga-**_me quedo sorprendida, observando a Brittany colocar la película en el reproductor._

Hace un tiempo decidí comprar este apartamento para estar más cerca de la redacción y de ellas, mis amigas. Santana tiene una copia de llaves que le dejé por si ocurría alguna emergencia, o por si tenía que recoger algo de mi buzón… Nunca me imaginé que usaran mi apartamento para su ocio. Está claro que antes de marcharme a Los Ángeles tengo que tener una charla con mi amiga sobre este asunto.

**-¡Britt! ¿Qué ves?-**_me sorprendo al escuchar gritos y gemidos procedentes de la televisión._

**-Cheerleaders Academy X-**_lee el título que viene impreso en el lateral de la carátula._

**-No te preguntaba por el nombre, sino por el contenido-**_me levanto avergonzada hacía la televisión para quitar la película._

**-Pues va sobre un grupo de animadoras que… ¿Por qué lo quitas?-**_se queja._

**-¿Es de San? Qué preguntas tengo… De quién va a ser si no…-**_guardo la película en su caja y la dejo nuevamente en la estantería._

**-San dice que tu tele es más grande y que se ve mejor. Además, me ha dicho que la mayoría de esas cosas que salen las habéis hecho y no es justo que os lo guardéis. Yo también quiero aprender-**_comenta sentándose de nuevo en el sofá._

**-No creo que el tipo de acrobacias que salgan aquí se parezcan lo más mínimo a cuando estábamos en el equipo de las animadoras-**_intento relajar el enfado de la rubia._

Vuelvo a mi silla, pues necesito algo de silencio y concentración. Ya que Britt no está colaborando en ello, sólo espero con ansia que Santana no tarde mucho más en llegar. Aunque tampoco sé si será buena idea que venga después de lo que acabo de presenciar.

**-Hablando del instituto… ¿Vas a ir al baile?-**_me cuestiona._

**-¿Qué baile Britt?-**_cada vez entiendo menos a la muchacha._

**-Al baile de vuestro instituto. San no sabe si llevarme con ella, creo que la avergüenzo-**_agacha la cabeza triste._

**-No creo que se avergüence de ti, supongo que es porque no está preparada para llevarte. **

¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Un baile de instituto? ¿Por qué no sé nada de esto? ¿Por qué estoy hablándole a Britt como si tuviésemos 16 años otra vez?

**-Entonces… ¿Puedo ir contigo?-**_me agarra de la mano._

**-¿Yo? ¡Si ni siquiera sé si voy a ir!-**_le suelto la mano y vuelve su expresión triste._

**-Nadie quiere ir conmigo a un baile-**_nuevamente__hace pucheros._

**-No es eso, Britt. Estoy segura de que Santana tiene una buena razón. Y tranquila, hablaré con ella del tema-**_le acaricio el brazo a modo de consuelo._

**-¿Harías eso por mí?-**_de repente vuelve la luz a su mirada. Esta chica cambia de estado de ánimo constantemente._

**-Por supuesto, para eso están las amigas-**_le guiño un ojo._

Ya es la tercera o cuarta vez que me vuelvo a poner a trabajar sobre la misma fotografía de hacía unas horas. No es que no me guste tener a Rachel con el pelo medio engominado hacia un lago y una cazadora naranja de cuero enseñándome el hombro, pero tengo que terminar esto sí o sí.

Ha tenido que pasar algo de tiempo porque ha sido decirle eso a Brittany y no escuchar nada, tan sólo silencio. Algo que había empezado a echar de menos desde que la rubia llegó a mi apartamento. Al menos, ese silencio me ha ayudado a terminar la primera foto.

Britt me mira sobresaltada y yo vuelvo mi mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada para intentar saber quién se adentra como un torbellino, acompañada de un fuerte portazo tras la repentina apertura. Enseguida escuchamos una voz familiar.

**-¿Te has aburrido mucho?-**_pregunta Santana a su novia mientras se acerca para besarla._

**-Al principio sí, pero encontré éste álbum de fotos de Quinn y he estado entretenida-**_descubro ahora la causa del silencio de la rubia durante tanto tiempo._

**-¡Oh, Dios!-**_exclamo al descubrir el álbum que está abierto en la mesita del sofá._

**-¿Qué dices rubia tonta?-**_grita enfadada Santana._

**-No te pongas así conmigo, que soy yo la que tiene que estar enfadada con cierta película-**_voy hacia la estantería para lanzarle la película de las animadoras._

**-Esto… esto no tiene importancia. Encima de que te traigo buen material para ver en tu aburrida vida…-**_se defiende como siempre._

**-Para qué molestarme-**_me tiro en el sofá._

**-Hablando de animadoras… ¿Dónde está?-**_pregunta muy interesada._

**-¿De quién me hablas, San?-**_le cuestiono con duda._

**-¡Enano! ¡Sal de donde quiera que te hayas escondido!-**_la escucho gritar mientras se adentra en la habitación._

**-¿Tenías a alguien escondido toda la mañana y yo he estado aquí aburrida mientras tú retocabas las fotos?-**_exclama una Britt indignada y siguiendo los pasos de su novia._

**-¿Has perdido la cabeza, San?-**_me levanto para detenerla._

**-¡Sal de tu escondite, Berry! ¡Soy yo! ¡La tita Sanny!-**_grita mientras mira debajo de la cama._

**-No te molestes en buscar-**_le digo mientras me apoyo en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación._

**-Rachel es pequeña, puede esconderse en cualquier sitio sin que la veamos-**_se encoge de hombros._

**-Si estáis buscando a Rachel yo sé dónde está-**_levanta la mano a modo de atención._

**-¿La has visto Britt? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que el enano caería!-**_se emociona y corre hacia su novia, cosa que a mí también me empieza a preocupar._

**-¿Hablas en serio, Britt?-**_le pregunto asustada._

**-Sí, todo el mundo sabe que Rachel está fuera del armario… Eso es que entra mucho ahí dentro, ¿no?-**_por un momento siento que verdaderamente está en mi cuarto._

**-Lo que faltaba-**_espeto algo más tranquila._

**-Cielo, no creo que Rachel se haya escondido dentro del armario. Esa no va a volver en su vida a uno, desde siempre ha estado más fuera que dentro-**_sonríe mientras me echa una mirada matadora._

**-De todas maneras, yo voy a buscarla ahí dentro-**_corre hacia mi armario para sumergirse casi literalmente en él._

Después de dejar que mis amigas me revuelvan toda la habitación, incluido el armario de ropa, salimos a comer al Mc Donald´s, pues Brittany se ha empeñado en ir para pedirse uno de esos menús infantiles que traen un juguetito dentro de la caja. Santana, como buen dominada que es, ha accedido y aquí nos encontramos minutos más tarde, sentadas en una mesa del famoso restaurante de comida rápida para disfrutar de nuestro almuerzo del día.

**-Cuéntame, Quinn. ¿Qué pasó ayer con el enano?**-_me cuestiona mientras da un bocado a su hamburguesa doble._

**-Muy sencillo, vino a la redacción, le hice las fotos y nos fuimos cada una para su casa-**_le resumo el encuentro saltándome los detalles que ella no tiene por qué saber._

**-¿En serio? Pensaba que eras más lista-**_me ataca con su sonrisa de lado._

**-San, ya te dije que tiene novia y no voy a ser yo quién estropee su relación-**_miro un momento a Brittany para descubrirla jugando con su muñeco, ajena a la conversación._

**-¿No has aprendido nada de mí en todo este tiempo? Si quieres algo vas y lo coges, así de simple-**_se encoge de hombros como si fuese algo tan fácil de hacer._

**-Ya hice muchas cosas a Rachel en el instituto y ahora lo que no quiero es volver a joderlo todo-**_me entristezco recordando esa parte de mi pasado._

**-Vamos, Quinn, tenías tus motivos y es de lo más respetable. ¿Has probado en contárselo? **

**-¿De qué serviría ahora? Además, alguien que elige las apariencias a la verdadera amistad, o al amor, no es alguien respetable.**

**-Como quieras, ya sabes lo que opino yo sobre eso y sobre Rachel. Y te sigo diciendo que no está contigo porque eres una cobarde. Ella se moría por ti y seguro que ahora también-**_me aprieta la mano para transmitirme su apoyo._

Santana tiene una forma muy especial de dar cariño con su sarcasmo y sus sermones, que parecen hundirte más que tenderte una mano. Pero como bien dice ella: "No hay nada mejor que una buena terapia de choque".

**-De verdad, estoy bien. Es lo que he elegido-**_intento sonreírle para hacerle ver que todo está bien._

**-No me pongas esa sonrisa falsa, te conozco bastante como para que me engañes con una simple mueca.**

Se calla al ver que no voy a contestarle a eso, ni a nada que tenga que ver con el tema Rachel, pues ya tengo suficiente para lo que dicta de día. Han sido unos días intensos y ahora necesito poner en orden mis sentimientos. Que Rachel haya vuelto a mi vida, sólo me ha revuelto algo que ya tenía más que enterrado y superado.

**-¿Por qué no me has contado lo del baile?-**_cambio de tema antes de que vuelva a la carga con otra cosa._

**-¿El baile? ¡Ah! ¡El baile!-**_mira de reojo a Brittany, que ahora sí que ha dejado su muñequito para prestar atención a la conversación._

**-El del instituto. Que, por cierto, no sé por qué no llevas a Brittany a él-**_le devuelvo el golpe de antes._

**-Ya sabes cómo son las cosas allí. Y mucho más en Lima…-**_se pone nerviosa e incluso puedo notar cómo comienza a sudar._

**-¿Quién es ahora la cobarde?-**_le doy en su punto débil, no aguanta que le digan cobarde y mucho menos delante de su novia._

**-¡Yo no soy una cobarde! Además, he decidido ir con ella para demostrar a esos pringaos que tengo la novia más guapa y sexy de América-**_espeta orgullosa mientras le da un beso a su novia._

**-¿Puedo ir entonces?-**_Brittany comienza a emocionarse al ver a Santana asentir de nuevo._

**-¿Y tú que piensas hacer?-**_me cuestiona mientras Brittany se le cuelga en el cuello._

**-No creo que tenga tiempo de bailes. Tengo que terminar el reportaje-**_le contesto sin saber siquiera cuándo se celebra._

**-Te da tiempo de sobra, Fabray. Es dentro de dos semanas, así que estás de vacaciones-**_me sonríe, me ha pillado de nuevo._

**-Pues…-**_el teléfono suena comunicándome un mensaje._

**-¿Quién es?**-_se emociona la cotilla de mi amiga asomándose todo lo que puede para ver el móvil._

**-Es Dani-**_sonrío, pues desde hace tiempo no tengo noticias de ella._


	19. Primer Café

_**Primer Café**_

La mañana amanece gris, algo normal para esta ciudad. Está tan negro que es extraño que sean las 9 de la mañana. Aunque el cielo se venga abajo, o el fin del mundo esté cerca, los neoyorquinos siempre salen a la calle para seguir con sus vidas.

Yo, al menos después de una semana de duro trabajo y de comer mal, puedo decir que esta noche ha sido la mejor desde que estoy aquí en esta ciudad. Diez horas de sueño reparador han bastado para devolverme el color de mi rostro y, por qué no decirlo, para devolverme esa luminosidad que me caracteriza.

Y aunque aún me queden dos horas para llegar a mi cita con Rachel en la cafetería, aquella que me había indicado la tarde anterior, necesito algo de tiempo para mí y para relajarme. Ya me quedan pocos días en la ciudad de los rascacielos y ninguna nube negra, ni siquiera el mismísimo presidente, me va a impedir salir a dar un largo paseo por sus calles transitadas.

Voy a comenzar la mañana con buen pie. Una buena y relajante ducha caliente para quitarle la tensión a los músculos que días atrás me estaban matando. Quizá debería de ir a un masajista antes de marcharme a Los Ángeles.

Y, como siempre, aparece el primer inconveniente del día después de salir de la ducha: no encuentro el dichoso albornoz.

**-¡Maldita Santana!-**_grito para mí misma en voz alta._

Estoy segura que en alguna de sus visitas a mi casa, con Brittany, ha dado uso de mi albornoz y ahora no sé dónde lo ha dejado. Menos mal que vivo en el último piso y no tengo vecinos que me puedan ver desnuda caminando por mi casa.

**-No me lo puedo creer-**_escucho sonar el timbre de la puerta de casa._

Vuelvo corriendo al baño y cojo la primera toalla que encuentro para taparme el cuerpo y, aunque lleve el pelo chorreando de agua y la toalla no tape todo lo que me gustaría, corro como puedo hacia la puerta.

**-¡Ya sé que te prohibí usar más mi casa pero podrías dejar de tirar la puerta abajo y usar la llave!-**_grito a mi amiga a la vez que abro la puerta de casa._

**-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo que me hayas dado una llave-**_me dice con su resplandeciente sonrisa._

**-¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_me quedo helada al verla al otro lado de la puerta observándome de arriba abajo._

**-¿Llego en mal momento? Puedo volver más tarde…-**_intenta descifrar mi cara._

**-¡No! No es eso, pensaba que habíamos quedado más tarde-**_me agarro más fuerte la toalla para que no se caiga._

**-Lo sé. ¿Puedo pasar y te lo explico?-**_me señala dentro de la casa._

**-Por supuesto, que desconsiderada-**_me hago a un lado para que pueda pasar dentro._

**-Bonita casa-**_la veo observar todo lo que se encuentra a su paso._

**-Siéntate, por favor, y perdona el desorden-**_le indico al verla de pie en la puerta._

**-Gracias-**_me sonríe y noto cómo intenta evitarme mirando hacia otro punto de la casa._

**-No es bonita-**_intento romper la tensión._

**-¿Perdón?-**_mira interrogante con el ceño un poco fruncido._

**-La casa. Me refería a que la tengo sólo como lugar de paso, no tengo nada aquí-**_voy hacia la cocina para poner café._

**-Igualmente es bonita. Al menos es acogedora-**_no entiendo qué quiere decir exactamente con eso._

**-¿Quieres café o algo? No tengo mucho, pero te puedo hacer un zumo si quieres-**_asomo mi cabeza hacia el salón para ver lo que hace._

**-Café está bien-**_me sorprendo al verla a escasos metros de mí._

**-Perfecto-**_me acerco a la nevera._

**-No deberías de hacer eso-**_comenta con tono preocupado._

**-¿A qué te refieres? Sólo estoy abriendo la nevera para coger leche-**_doy un giro para mirarla de frente._

**-A eso me refiero. No deberías de acercarte a los aparatos eléctricos estando así-**_me vuelve a mirar intensamente._

**-¿Así cómo…? ¡Ah! ¡Qué idiota!-**_me percato._

En este instante, me acuerdo de cómo voy vestida. No lo había recordado hasta que Rachel lo ha mencionado. Estoy tan nerviosa, y metida en la conversación con ella, que apenas me he percatado de que aún sigo con la minúscula toalla.

**-Me disculpas un segundo que me cambie…-**_noto cómo el calor se me sube a la cara._

Salgo pitando de la cocina sin esperar la respuesta de Rachel. El calor y la vergüenza están apareciendo en mi rosto y, en contraste con mi piel blanca, no va a pasar muy desapercibido. Necesito concentrarme. ¿Y qué demonios me pongo?

**-Siento lo ocurrido, pero me habías pillado de sorpresa-**_salgo de la habitación pasándome la mano por mi cabello aún húmedo._

**-No te disculpes… Por cierto…-**_dice sonrojada con una película en la mano._

**-¡Oh, no! ¡La dichosa película! Verás… eso no es mío, es de Santana-**_intento convencerla aunque su cara demuestre que hago todo lo contrario._

**-¿López? ¿Santana López?-**_pregunta con más sorpresa aún._

**-Sí, la misma. Suele venir a veces a mi casa y, ya sabes, me deja todo por medio.**

**-No tenía ni idea de que a Santana le gustasen estas cosas… Había rumores en el instituto, pero no me lo hubiese imaginado-**_vuelve a dejar la película en su sitio._

**-En el instituto, sólo lo sabía yo. Ya sabes cómo eran las cosas ahí. Si se llegan a enterar…-**_me siento mal por sacar el tema del instituto._

**-Qué me lo digan a mí-**_sonríe con algo de tristeza._

**-Aún no sé por qué has venido a esta hora si hemos quedado dentro de dos horas.**

Veo cómo Rachel vuelve a tomar asiento y toma algo de aire. La noto bastante nerviosa y preocupada, no me gusta lo que creo que va a venir después de esto. Si es por las fotos, voy a tener un serio problema con mi jefe.

**-Verás, Quinn… He venido antes a tu casa porque los periodistas están siguiéndome a todas partes ahora que estoy oficialmente de vacaciones. Me puse en contacto con tu jefe y me dio la dirección de tu casa en Nueva York-**_suelta de carrerilla sin apenas coger aire._

**-Uff, ya pensaba que había algún problema con las fotos-**_respiro completamente aliviada._

Me acerco hasta la mesa dónde había dejado preparada mi Tablet con todas las fotos listas para que Rachel les dé el visto bueno, tal y como habíamos acordado.

**-Espero que te guste el trabajo-**_le entrego la Tablet._

Rachel va pasando una a una todas las fotos, sin cambiar su expresión en la cara. No poder descifrar su expresión me está provocando aún más nervios. ¿Y si no le gustan las fotos? ¿Y si no me deja publicar ninguna?

**-¿Y bien?-**_pregunto en cuanto llega a la última foto._

**-Son geniales, Quinn. ¡Me gustan todas!-**_vuelve a mirarlas desde el principio._

**-Pues aquí hay como unas 60 fotos, así que hay que elegir unas 10-**_le explico._

**-Has hecho un gran trabajo. Tu jefe va a estar encantado. Enhorabuena-**_me entrega la Tablet sonriendo._

**-Pero, entonces… ¿Cuáles envío a la redacción?-**_le cuestiono._

**-Las que tú quieras, me parecen todas fantásticas. Y aunque todas muestren una parte de mí que desconocía, y que nunca he mostrado, confío en ti-**_me vuelve a sonreír y esta vez la noto sincera._

**-Gracias. Entonces prometo no defraudarte, ya verás lo bien que van a quedar junto a la entrevista-**_me levanto para dejar la Tablet y servir el café que está ya preparado._

**-Nunca me has hablado de tu trabajo y veo que tú has tenido tiempo de informarte bien sobre el mío-**_comenta sonriendo al ver toda la documentación que tengo sobre ella en la mesa._

**-Trabajo como directora de marketing y e-comerce en Los Ángeles-**_le sirvo su taza y me siento a su lado._

**-¡Vaya! Nunca me habría podido imaginar que trabajes en eso-**_exclama sorprendida._

**-Eso me dice Santana, aunque ella ya está más que acostumbrada a mis viajes-**_sonrío mientras llevo la taza a mis labios._

**-Qué más secretos escondes que yo no sepa Fabray…-**_deja la taza para centrarse en la conversación._

**-No hay mucho que contar, Rachel ¡No me mires así!**

**-Si tienes un trabajo como el de directora… ¿Qué haces trabajando como fotógrafa?**

**-Siempre me ha gustado la fotografía, desde que era pequeña-**_recuerdo las primeras veces que cogí una cámara._

**-Nunca me habías comentado nada de eso-**_se extraña._

**-Nadie lo sabía, excepto una persona. Quería proteger lo único que me gustaba de todo lo que me rodeaba en esa época.**

**-¿Santana?-**_pregunta haciendo referencia a la persona._

**-No, el editor del instituto-**_me pongo seria para recibir una reprimenda por parte de Rachel._

**-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tú eras la fotógrafa anónima! ¡El famoso contacto de ese idiota!-**_sus ojos no pueden abrirse más de lo que ya están._

**-Sí, lo era. En una de mis excursiones, de las que hacía para hacer fotografías, me descubrió y me exigió que trabajase para él o se lo contaría a todo el instituto-**_le explico._

**-Menudo imbécil-**_se enfada._

**-Llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo le hacía las fotos si él me mantenía en el anonimato-**_me encojo de hombros._

**-Y mientras él llevándose el mérito… Algo bastante injusto-**_se enfada._

**-No tiene importancia, Rachel. A mí no me interesaba el mérito, sino que quería hacer lo que más me gusta-**_intento quitarle importancia al tema._

**-Y yo rompiéndome la cabeza por quién sería su contacto anónimo-**_explota esta vez en una carcajada que consigue contagiarme._

**-La tenías delante y no te diste cuenta.**

**-Tenía que habérmelo imaginado cuando me diste la foto de Santa Mónica-**_me mira fijamente._

**-¿Aún te acuerdas?-**_pregunto ilusionada._

**-Por supuesto, incluso la conservo entre mis objetos más preciados. No todos los días la gran Quinn Fabray te regala una fotografía dedicada.**

Me encanta verla sonreír y tan cómoda, es como si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo y nos encontrásemos en mi habitación haciendo el dichoso trabajo de ciencias.

**-Suelo visitar ese lugar muy a menudo. Fue una de las razones por la que me mudé a Los Ángeles; no podría estar lejos de esa playa y, por supuesto, tampoco de mis abuelos.**

**-Me alegra de que, al menos, los tengas contigo.**

**-Por cierto, ¿qué tal está el señor Berry?-**_me acuerdo del padre tan increíble que tiene y que yo siempre quise tener._

**-Pues está viviendo ahora en Maryland y está genial, como siempre. Dentro de unos días iré a visitarle, me muero de ganas por volver a abrazarlo. **

Amor, eso es lo que está expresando Rachel Berry en este mismo instante. Todo el amor que puede darle una hija a un padre, algo que yo nunca he podido sentir. Siempre he querido saber cómo se sentiría el tener ese tipo de admiración y Rachel me está dando la oportunidad de sentirlo aunque como una simple mera espectadora.

**-Dale un abrazo de mi parte cuando lo veas-**_sonrío al recordar al señor Berry y lo bien que se portó conmigo._

**-Seguro que se alegrará de saber de ti y, con lo cabezota que es, seguro que me dirá que vayas tú a dárselo-**_la sonrisa de Rachel no le cabía en la cara._

Y cuando yo creía que el interrogatorio Berry había acabado, recuerdo la profesión de Rachel y su insistencia por saber más allá de la capa superficial.

**-¿Tienes novio?-**_dice directa._

**-Ahora mismo estoy soltera, si es lo que te interesa saber-**_desvío la mirada._

Intento ocultar lo evidente. No quiero que descubra que me muero por ella y que daría toda mi empresa y mi dinero por besar ahora mismo esos labios.

**-Alguien habrá que te guste…**

¿Por qué tanto interés? Tengo que pensar algo rápido si no quiero perder lo poco que tengo con Rachel o, lo que es peor, enfrentarme a la furia de Marley.

**-¡Dani!-**_es la primera que se me pasa por la cabeza._

**-Qué suerte tienen algunos-**_noto cómo agacha la mirada._

Suspiro aliviada. Menos mal que he dicho el primer nombre que se me ha pasado por la cabeza al recordar la cita que tengo con ella dentro de dos días en la sala de reuniones de la empresa.

**-¿Qué tal Marley?-**_necesito serenarme y pensar en ella me pone de mala leche._

**-Bien, como siempre. Aunque últimamente está algo rara-**_frunce el ceño pensativa._

**-Supongo que todo lo que tiene que ver con la revista no le está sentando bien-**_vuelvo a recuperar mi taza de café para darle el último sorbo._

**-¿Tú crees que es por el reportaje?-**_me mira sorprendida._

**-No le hará gracia que trabajes conmigo. Ya lo dejó claro en el hotel-**_respiro resignada._

**-Tonterías, no creo que sea por ti. ¿Por qué lo crees tú?-**_no puedo con esa mirada tan intensa y mucho menos cuando la clava en mí._

**-En el instituto no nos llevábamos bien-**_le confieso._

**-¿Por qué? ¿Era por algo que mandó Kitty?**

**-Kitty no tenía nada que ver con Marley-**_me recojo el pelo con una goma; me estoy comenzando a agobiar._

**-No lo entiendo entonces.**

**-Marley me veía como una amenaza, no quería que estuviese cerca de ti.**


	20. Paparazzi

_**Paparazzi**_

Hoy sale a la venta la nueva edición de la revista People y, a pesar de haber visto las fotos y de dar el visto bueno a la entrevista, me encuentro como un niño en el primer día de colegio. Tengo miedo e ilusión, todo mezclado en un mismo cuerpo y provocando que mi carácter se torne algo inestable.

**-No entiendo por qué estás así.**

**-Estoy nerviosa, nada más-**_le contesto._

**-¿Estás segura de que estará abierto el quiosco?-**_me pregunta Marley con algo de sueño._

**-A las 8 llega la edición del periódico, así que deben de estar ya-**_me levanto para vestirme._

Para ser las 8 y media de la mañana, y no haber dormido apenas mucho por culpa de la insistencia de Marley por hacer el amor, estoy bastante espabilada. Anoche mi cuerpo rebosaba una energía que hacía tiempo que no sentía...

Me coloco las mallas de deporte y una sudadera, me recojo el pelo y salgo por la puerta. No me importa el frío que me golpea al salir de mi apartamento, ni tampoco me importa que mis mallas me lleguen apenas por debajo de las rodillas. Sólo tengo el objetivo de llegar al quiosco lo más rápido posible y sin levantar la curiosidad de algún paparazzi que suele rondar por la puerta.

Los medios de comunicación están algo revolucionados con la famosa entrevista, ya que en ella se confirman los rumores que hay circulando todavía sobre mi relación con Marley.

Respiro hondo y comienzo a trotar para ir calentando los músculos. Desde que empecé en el instituto, se ha convertido en una rutina. Además, es la única parte del día en la que puedo vestir cómodamente y respirar tranquilidad.

Dos calles más y los nervios provocan que mi paso vaya más rápido que de costumbre, aunque a mi alrededor es como si todo se hubiese congelado. Noto cómo corre el sudor por mi cuello y mi cuerpo me pide más oxígeno; el corazón se me va a descontrolar. A mi derecha siento un par de flash que iluminan mi pupila haciendo que aumente aún más la velocidad.

A lo lejos puedo ver al chico del quiosco colocando la prensa y las revistas del día. Espero que ya la hayan traído, no me apetecería esquivar más paparazzi hasta el siguiente quiosco que, por cierto, se encuentra algo retirado y que para el nivel de carrera que estoy llevando...no creo que hubiese podido aguantar la vuelta a casa.

**-Disculpe-**_le digo al chico que se encuentra en medio colocando la prensa._

**-Buenos días. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-**_contesta muy amable mientras me deja algo de espacio._

**-Buenos días, quería comprar esto, por favor-**_cojo la revista sin fijarme mucho en la foto de la portada._

**-Claro… Espere… usted es…-**_suelta casi sin palabras._

Miro al chico y, después, miro la foto de la portada de la revista y no puedo evitar sonreír como una idiota al recordar el momento en el que me había hecho la fotografía. La dichosa chaqueta granate, que tanta vergüenza me daba, ha resultado ser totalmente espectacular al final y ha quedado muy bien para la portada. Estoy ansiosa por ver el interior.

**-¿La de la revista?-**_pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa._

**-O usted es su doble o eres la auténtica Rachel Berry-**_noto cómo el muchacho traga saliva con algo de dificultad._

**-Dicen que me parezco bastante, ¿usted qué opina?-**_me acerco la revista a la altura de la cara para que observe mejor y compare._

No suelo bromear con estas cosas, pero la situación me está pareciendo de lo más divertida y la cara que el chico tiene ahora mismo vale más que cualquier premio periodístico. Nunca me ha gustado la fama, ni tampoco me interesa que la gente se pare a hacerse fotos ni nada por el estilo. Tan solo me considero una persona que va a trabajar y tiene una vida corriente, igual que la de cajera de supermercado de la esquina.

**-Me está tomando el pelo, ¿no?-**_comenta algo mosqueado al ver cómo me estoy riendo por la situación._

**-Muy buenas noches, Nueva York, soy Rachel Berry y estas son las noticias de la NBC-**_pongo mi voz típica de presentadora para demostrar al chico de una vez que soy la famosa presentadora de informativos de la noche._

**-¡Es verdad! ¡Eres Rachel Berry!-**_comienza a gritar mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza._

**-No hace falta que grite-**_intento calmarle mientras miro por si algún periodista me ha encontrado._

**-Soy un gran fan suyo, desde que escribía en el New York Times. Por eso me hice vendedor de prensa y, por supuesto, no me pierdo ningún informativo. Es usted una gran periodista-**_suelta completamente emocionado con el periódico de mi antiguo trabajo en la mano._

**-Gracias-**_agradezco con ganas de salir corriendo otra vez._

No estoy acostumbrada ni a las muestras de afecto de desconocidos, ni mucho menos a los halagos, pero no sé por qué encuentro a esta persona sincera y emocionada por tenerme delante.

**-¿Puedo hacerme una foto?-**_saca su teléfono móvil._

**-¿Podría ser otro día? Hoy voy un poco mal-**_me doy cuenta del aspecto que tengo que tener después de haber corrido los cien metros lisos._

**-¿Me firmas entonces la revista?-**_me comenta sacando otro ejemplar de la revista People._

**-Por supuesto, ¿cómo se llama?-**_cuestiono cuando me pasa un bolígrafo._

**-Kevin-**_responde emocionado mientras se coloca a mi lado para observar la firma._

**-Toma, aquí tienes-** _e entrego la revista._

**-Para Kevin, que con su gran trabajo consigue hacer llegar las noticias al mundo. Gracias por tu labor. Mil besos, Rachel Berry-**_lee la dedicatoria, que he escrito, en voz alta mientras salta de la emoción._

**-Otro día prometo pasarme por aquí para una foto-**_le guiño el ojo, dejo un billete de 5 dólares por la revista y reanudo mi marcha de vuelta._

Vuelvo con la marcha pero ésta vez más relajada, pues la emoción que me ha proporcionado Kevin ha conseguido que, por un segundo, me olvide que estaba en un quiosco de prensa. Me aferro con fuerza a la revista, como si con eso fuese a llegar antes que los periodistas. Y lo que más temía se estaba cumpliendo ya que la mayoría de periodistas, incluidos compañeros míos de trabajo, están esperando como locos en la puerta de casa; la revista ya había llegado a todos sitios e incluso en las redacciones ya estaba más que comentada.

**-Por favor, chicos, no voy a hacer ninguna declaración. Todas las preguntas están contestadas en la revista-**_digo mientras se agolpan en la puerta impidiéndome el paso al interior._

Es tal el agobio de preguntas y de los flashes de las cámaras que, a pesar de trabajar en el medio, nunca me llego a acostumbrar al resplandor. Por eso, decio salir corriendo de nuevo con la misma intensidad que antes. La tranquilidad con la que salí no era la misma con la que llegué. ¿Tanto me he entretenido con Kevin?

Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me doy cuenta por dónde estoy corriendo, ni las calles que he pasado. La gente que ya está comenzando a salir de sus casas para ir a trabajar, me miran algo confundidos, ya sea por la velocidad de loca que llevo o por ver a Rachel Berry de esa manera en mallas de deporte y sudadera.

El aire se me está agotándo, me paro y me apoyo en mis rodillas para recuperar el aliento que me falta. Me coloco la capucha y sigo mi camino, pero esta vez andando más tranquila.

Entro por la puerta que conduce a su apartamento, como si fuese de forma autómata o cotidiana, golpeo la puerta dos veces, tres para ser exactos, pero no recibo respuesta. Pego mi oreja a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo en su interior, pero nada… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Quinn? ¿Estará trabajando en la redacción? Me doy cuenta de que al llevar la mayas no me he traído el teléfono móvil para llamar a la redacción.

**-¿Quién eres tú?-**_escucho una voz algo familiar a mis espaldas._

Su voz es tal como la recordaba, tanto que incluso noto un escalofrío de miedo que recorre mi nuca hasta la punta del pie. Ni siquiera me atrevo a darme la vuelta y encontrarme con ella.

**-¿Vas a contestar o llamo a la policía?-**_espeta algo más enfadada, lo que me obliga a hacerle frente._

**-Soy Rachel-**_me giro a la vez que me bajo la capucha de la sudadera._

**-¡Joder! ¡El enano!-**_grita Santana bastante sorprendida._

Su cara es igual que la mía de sorprendida, aunque yo la expresara hace algunos segundos; ahora mi rostro muestra algo de enfado por cómo se ha referido a mi. Siempre me ha llamado así en el instituto, e incluso toda clases de motes, algo que me molesta bastante, por cierto.

**-Ya no estamos en el instituto, López, y no voy a permitir que me llames así-**_comento enfadada por el comentario._

**-Lo siento, Rachel, es la costumbre-**_dice con una sonrisa._

**-¿Está Quinn en casa?-**_pregunto lo que de verdad me interesa._

**-¿No ves que no?-**_suelta con su característico humor que, al parecer, no le ha abandonado._

**-Pensaba que venías a verla.**

**-Yo sólo vengo a recogerle el correo-**_me señala las cartas y la llave de casa de Quinn._

Ahora tiene más sentido lo que me comentó Quinn hace unos días en su apartamento.

**-¡Sanny! ¡He comprado el café!-**_escucho a una chica gritar por las escaleras._

**-¡No hace falta que grites, Britt!-**_grita Santana._

**-¡Entonces para que gritas tú también!-**_vuelve a alzar la voz la chica, esta vez más cerca nuestra._

Una chica rubia, con aspecto aniñado, unos ojos azules como cielo y una sonrisa inocente. Esa es la descripción de la chica que tengo delante y la que parece ser la novia de Santana, que para nada me la imaginaba así. No entiendo nada.

**-¡Hola! Soy Brittany, la novia de Sanny-**_grita de nuevo a mi lado y me tiende la mano que no tiene ocupada por los cafés._

**-¡No grites Britt!-**_se queja Santana nuevamente._

**-Soy Rachel-**_le devuelvo la mano con una sonrisa._

**-¿La famosa Rachel? ¿La Rachel de Quinn**_**?-**__comienza a saltar como Kevin lo hizo hace tan sólo una hora, a diferencia que ella casi me tira el café encima._

**-No armes el espectáculo y pasad dentro las dos-**_ordena Santana al verme paralizada por su actitud._

A diferencia a como lo ví la última vez, con las cajas de por medio y algo desordenado, ahora el apartamento está todo organizado y las cajas ya no están, algo que me hace intuir la mudanza de Quinn a Los Ángeles. Cosa que yo no esperaba que ocurriese tan pronto.

**-No te había reconocido por las pintas-**_me abraza la tal Brittany._

**-No pasa nada-**_le doy unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se calme._

**-Quinn se fue hace unos días a Los Ángeles, tenía trabajo que hacer en su empresa-**_me contesta Santana._

**-¿Sabes cuándo va a volver?-**_pregunto algo triste._

**-No creo que vuelva en mucho tiempo. Ha tenido algunos problemas con su jefe-**_se sienta en el sofá para dejar los cafés que Brittany ha traído._

**-¿La han despedido?-**_me sorprendo por la noticia._

**-No exactamente, se ha ido ella. Es más, para que luego no me diga Quinn que soy una mala amiga, me ha pedido que ponga la casa en venta-**_dice con algo de tristeza y sarcasmo._

**-No va a volver…-**_comprendo ralidamente al ver la cara de su mejor amiga abatida y algo triste._

**-Rachel puede hacerla volver-**_suelta de repente la chica rubia._

**-¡Brittany!-**_grita Santana algo enfadada._

**-Pero San… Si Rachel le dice que vuelva aquí, con nosotras, quizás lo haga.**

**-Quinn tiene su vida en Los Ángeles. Y si a mí me ha costado ya asimilarlo en todos estos años, tu deberías hacer lo mismo Britt. Y eso va también para ti, Rachel-**_me mira desafiante._

Entiendo muy bien la postura de Santana, y de Brittany, como su mejor amiga sólo quieren lo mejor para ella y Los Ángeles es su vida y su sueño. Yo no soy quien para pedirle nada.

**-Será mejor que regrese a casa-**_me despedíode Brittany y Santana._

**-¿Volveremos a verte, Rachel? No hemos hablado casi y tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte-**_explica la rubia._

**-Seguro-**_me despido con una sonrisa y salgo del apartamento de Quinn._

La imagen del apartamento de Quinn, vacío, no tiene comparación con la tristeza que se refleja en los ojos de Santana. Nunca me imaginaría haber sido testigo de ver a la gran López de este modo y mucho menos de conocer a su peculiar novia, que espero que algún día le cambie el mal carácter que tiene.

**-¡El baile!-**_grito yo ahora en voz alta escaleras abajo._

Encontrarme con López, y su actitud, me ha recordado al instituto. Aún tengo una oportunidad de poder hablar con Quinn y, al menos, intentar que recupere su trabajo en la revista. Aunque parezca egoísta, no solo lo hago por mí, sino que también lo hago por sus amigos.


	21. Viaje

_**Viaje**_

**-Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión. Seguro que nos lo pasamos bien-**_me dice Marley por teléfono._

**-Siento no haber podido acompañarte hasta Lima, mi padre quería pasar un tiempo conmigo antes de que volviese de mis vacaciones-**_intento excusarme._

**-Me alegro de que estés con tu padre, últimamente estabas muy rara y seguro que te ha venido bien el descanso.**

**-Sí, aquí está todo muy tranquilo. Apenas hay periodistas siguiendo mis pasos-**_me asomo a la ventana instintivamente para observar a través de ella._

**-Entonces te veo pronto. Te recogeré en la estación de tren-**_comenta__emocionada por mi pronta llegada._

**-Sí, claro, nos vemos allí. Cuídate Marley-**_me despido y cuelgo rápidamente el teléfono._

Ir a ver a mi padre ha sido la excusa perfecta para desconectar de todo ya que, desde la entrevista de Quinn, los periodistas en Nueva York han causado más revuelo de lo habitual. Aparezco en todas las cadenas y estoy en boca de todos; ser parte de la noticia no es tan divertido como darlas. Quinn es otro tema aparte, ya que no me puedo quitar la imagen de su apartamento y la minúscula toalla que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación; tan sólo recordarlo consigue hacer que todo mi cuerpo entre en ebullición.

Desde que me encontré con ella en el hotel para la entrevista, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. En su forma de ser, en la de hablar e incluso la de moverse… todas ellas tan diferentes a aquellas barreras que años atrás había interpuesto entre nosotras y las que me obligaron a no acercarme a ella. Siempre ha sido un misterio para mí y, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de descubrirla un poco más, no voy a parar.

**-Cariño, ¿estás bien?-**_me asusto por la presencia de mi padre a mis espaldas._

**-Sí, papá, solo pensaba-**_me retiro de la ventana para prestarle atención._

**-Llevas unos días muy rara. ¿Es por la entrevista esa?-**_se acerca con el semblante preocupado._

A pesar de la distancia, mi padre es la persona que más me conoce en el mundo y, aunque no lo veo tanto como me gustaría, sabe perfectamente cómo me encuentro en este momento.

**-En parte, pero estaba pensando en la fiesta del instituto-**_le cuento la verdad a medias._

**-Me dijiste ayer que ibas a ir, ¿no?-**_se extraña._

**-Sí, por eso. Ya sabes…-**_agacho la cabeza un poco preocupada._

**-No tienes que ir si no quieres. No quiero que lo pases mal o estés incomoda-**_me abraza con fuerza._

Un abrazo de mi padre puede cambiar mi mundo. Él me da la seguridad que necesito y, en estos momentos y con la fiesta tan cerca, lo necesito más que nunca.

**-Ya eres una persona adulta y no tienes que temer a la gente. Eras y serás siempre fantástica y hermosa-**_me besa en la cabeza como cuando era una niña._

**-Espero que todo salga bien-**_le muestro mi mejor sonrisa._

**-Además, tienes a Marley. Ella te cuidará-**_me devuelve la sonrisa._

**-También vendrán Brittany y Quinn…-**_me quedo callada al pronunciar su nombre._

**-¿Quinn?-**_se sorprende._

**-¿Te acuerdas de ella? Iba conmigo a clase de ciencias-**_no sé por qué comienzo a ponerme nerviosa._

**-Sí, claro, la chica tan simpática de las animadoras.**

**-Fue ella quién me hizo la entrevista para "**_**People"**_** y que, por cierto, me dijo que te diera un beso de su parte, que se acuerda de ti-**_suelto de carrerilla sin respirar, la emoción me ha venido de repente._

**-¡Vaya, Rachel! Me alegro de que os hayáis vuelto a encontrar y más si hace que se te ilumine así la cara-**_se ríe por mi exaltación._

**-Creo que voy a salir a dar una vuelta-**_espeto algo nerviosa._

**-No tardes mucho, tu tren salé en unas horas y creo que alguien te espera en esa fiesta.**

No sé si va con segundas intenciones, o no, pero mi padre se ha vuelto muy bromista con los años. Las maletas ya las tengo hechas para mi marcha, así me da algo más de tiempo para poder disfrutar de él.

Me coloco una cazadora antes de salir, pues el tiempo sigue revuelto a pesar de estar en primavera. Al abrir la puerta, una ola de aire fresco me golpea, respiro varias veces profundamente y noto cómo mis pulmones se llenan de aire nuevo y renovado.

Tras una larga hora de caminar por las calles de Maryland, regreso a casa. El tiempo se me ha echado encima y mi padre ya me espera con las maletas en el coche.

**-Lo siento, papá, no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era-**_digo algo nerviosa y preocupada._

**-Tranquila, hija, necesitabas tu tiempo de reflexión. Sólo espero que haya servido de algo-**_me abraza._

**-Sí, pero me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo-**_me entristezco._

**-Te he preparado un sándwich para que te lo tomes en el tren-**_me explica al escucharme las tripas rugir._

**-Gracias, se me ha olvidado hasta comer-**_me llevo una mano al estómago._

**-Anda, sube, que vas a perder el tren-**_abre la puerta del coche para sentarse en el asiento del piloto._

Cuando me vengo a dar cuenta, ya estoy en el tren rumbo a Lima. Ahora ya no tengo ninguna escapatoria, ya que Marley me espera dentro de 10 horas en la estación de tren de Lima. Al menos juego con la ventaja de viajar de noche, a las 11 concretamente, pues casi nadie viaja a estas horas y, además, a las 9 de la mañana ya estaré en Lima. Es casi perfecto.

Me coloco en el asiento correspondiente y destapo el envoltorio de mi sándwich, que tan bien me ha preparado mi padre, y comienzo a reír cuando descubro que me ha preparado uno de crema de cacahuete. Cuando vuelva a verle le tendré que explicar que ya no soy una niña para comer este tipo de sándwich.

El único problema de viajar a estas horas es que, por la ventanilla, no se puede apreciar ningún tipo de paisaje y, encima, las estrellas hoy no están visibles debido a la cantidad enorme de nubes que se agolpan por casi todo el país. Sólo me queda cerrar los ojos y esperar a que las horas pasen más rápido.

**-Pasajeros con destino a Lima, Ohio, en cinco minutos llegaremos a su punto de destino-**_escucho una vocecita automática procedente de un altavoz situado encima del asiento._

El sol entra ahora con fuerza por mi ventana y no hay ni una sola nube que tape el cielo azul. Al parecer, en Lima hace un tiempo estupendo a diferencia que en Nueva York. Estiro todos los músculos del cuerpo, que tengo engarrotados debido a la postura incómoda del tren, y me preparo para bajar en la siguiente parada.

Aún medio dormida, recojo el poco equipaje que tengo y, como si fuera un zombi, somnolienta, bajo del tren. De repente un par de flashes consiguen cegarme.

**-¡Maldición!-**_me protejo los ojos de la luz cegadora._

**-¡Rachel! ¡Estoy aquí!-**_escucho la voz de Marley a lo lejos._

Abro lentamente los ojos y me encuentro un bullicio de gente esperándome a la bajada del tren. A lo lejos distingo a Marley pegando unos saltos entre otra marea de flashes.

Desde que la prensa sabe que salgo con ella, no dejan de perseguirla. Y yo que pensaba que en Lima no iba a tener este tipo de problemas... ¡Ingenua!

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?-**_pregunto a Marley mientras llego a su lado._

**-No lo sé, estaban aquí cuando llegué. Alguien ha debido dar alguna información de que venías-**_me agarra de la mano, tirándome fuertemente lejos de la gente._

**-Menudo día me espera-**_me dejo arrastrar por ella._

**-El taxi está esperando fuera-**_me explica a la vez que corre hacia la salida._

Después de 10 minutos esquivando a gente, y a periodistas, conseguimos llegar al taxi que Marley mandó esperar fuera de la estación.

**-Al Hotel Hampton, por favor-**_le indico al taxista._

**-De acuerdo-**_contesta sin apenas inmutarse._

**-Rachel, ¿no habíamos quedado en que te quedabas en mi casa?-**_se sorprende._

**-No creo que sea un buen lugar, mucho menos ahora que están los periodistas detrás. El hotel es más seguro. **

**-Como prefieras-**_se cruza de brazos en el asiento completamente enfadada._

**-Marley, necesito descansar después de las 10 horas de tren que me he tragado para venir hasta aquí. Y en tu casa me temo que no voy a poder hacerlo-**_intento explicarle._

**-¿Es por eso?-**_me mira, de reojo, desde su asiento._

**-Cuando haya descansado, me pongo el vestido que me he traído, voy a tu casa para recogerte y nos vamos a esa maldita fiesta. ¿De acuerdo?**-_le agarro la mano para darle mi apoyo._

**-Ya hemos llegado, señoritas-**_nos interrumpe el conductor._

**-Más te vale aparecer por casa-**_me dice mientras sale del taxi para recoger mi maleta._

**-Te lo prometo, preciosa-**_le guiño el ojo y cierro la puerta para que se puedan marchar._

Subo hasta la habitación que había reservado con días de antelación, justo cuando decidí asistir al baile porque no me apetecía quedarme en casa de Marley. Estaba segura de que se iba a llenar de gente, y de visitas, y no es el concepto de vacaciones que tenía planeado cuando me las tomé.

La habitación es enorme. Aunque Lima no sea un pueblo muy grande, al menos posee buenos hoteles. Mi padre siempre me ha contado que se suelen hospedar muchos empresarios cuando se reúnen en las empresas de alrededor, así que le hice caso y reservé el que me había recomendado.

La cama es muy apetecible, pero lo es aún más el salir y caminar por las calles por las que hace tanto tiempo que no paseo. Me meto en la enorme ducha de la habitación y, con ropa cómoda, salgo a la calle, eso sí, con unas gafas enormes de sol y una gorra que oculta mi cara al resto de habitantes. Aunque Lima sea un pueblo pequeño, es conocido por todos que una de sus ciudadanas ha llegado a ser la presentadora de noticias más exitosa de la noche en la NBC.

No puedo evitar pasar por la calle donde antes residía junto a mi padre, aquella calle en la que tantas cosas he vivido. Ahora, en mi antigua casa, vive una familia con su mascota. Aún recuerdo el día en el que la vendimos para trasladar a mi padre a Maryland, pues la familia se quedó estupefacta al ver que era yo quien se la iba a enseñar. Creo que aquello fue un plus para que se quedasen mucho antes con la casa.

Regreso al hotel y ya puedo descansar hasta la hora de recoger a Marley para llevarla al baile. Saco el vestido de la maleta para que no se estropee. ¿Me he pasado con el modelo? Lo cuelgo en la puerta para examinarlo más detenidamente.

Es un vestido de color negro, de tirantes, con escote y con corte por encima de las rodillas. Con un poco de maquillaje y el pelo suelto, ondulado, estoy más que lista. Estoy preparada para ir a por Marley. Salgo de la habitación con algo de dificultad, pues los tacones que me he traído son algo más altos de lo habitual y necesitaré habituarme a ellos antes de llegar a la fiesta y hacer el ridículo.

El recepcionista del hall me comunica que el taxi se encuentra en la entrada, esperando, así que, con paso firme y confiado, salgo por la puerta de entrada. El botones me abre cuidadosamente la puerta del vehículo para que pase a su interior.

El taxi tarde cinco minutos en llegar a la puerta de la casa de Marley. Me asomo a la ventanilla y, desde fuera, se puede ver el bullicio que se encuentra en el interior de la casa.

**-¿Puede esperar aquí cinco minutos?-**_le pregunto al conductor al ver que Marley no tiene intención de salir._

**-No hay problema, pero tengo que dejar encendido el taxímetro-**_me señala el aparato que indica la cantidad de dinero que llevo acumulado._

**-No importa, usted solo quédese aquí y no se marche-**_le indico mientras salgo del vehículo._

Me acerco hasta la puerta principal de la casa, toco el timbre y una emocionada Susan me recibe.

**-¡Cuánto tiempo, Rachel!-**_la hermana de Marley se abalanza sobre mí._

**-Yo también me alegro de verte, Susan-**_intento librarme de su abrazo como puedo._

**-Pasa, no te quedes aquí fuera. Te estábamos esperando-**_me invita a pasar dentro de la casa._

**-Gracias, pero he venido a por Marley. El taxi nos está esperando fuera-**_le señalo el vehículo que se encuentra estacionado en la carretera._

**-¡Marley! ¡Rachel está aquí esperando!-**_grita la chica desde la entrada._

Marley enseguida sale como un rayo de la casa, al parecer, no soy la única que estoy siendo interrogada por su familia. Su cara lo expresaba todo, así que sin más vacilaciones nos dirigimos al taxi que espera junto a su puerta para llevarnos al baile del instituto.

**-Estás impresionante, Rachel-**_espeta sin apartar los ojos de mi cuerpo._


	22. Reunión Antiguos Alumnos

_**Reunión Antiguos Alumnos**_

**-¿Y si damos la vuelta?-**_me agarro fuertemente al brazo de Marley._

**-No te estarás echando atrás…-**_me mira incrédula._

**-No es eso, es sólo que podíamos estar haciendo otras cosas más divertidas que estar en este estúpido baile-**_intento desviar la mirada de los ojos acusadores de Marley._

**-¿No crees que es hora de que te enfrentes a tus miedos?-**_me arrastra aún más hacia la puerta._

**-Podría afrontarlos otro día-**_intento frenarla por todos los medios._

La puerta del instituto luce como en el último baile de graduación y, aunque hayan pasado años, me parece como si el tiempo hubiese dado marcha atrás y volviese a revivir aquella amarga noche. Las cicatrices de esa noche me queman aún en la piel y la niña asustadiza que era volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Las luces, que decoran la entrada al instituto, resplandecen en la noche y el nombre de _William Mckinley_ se alza en diferentes pancartas. La única diferencia es que, en lugar de jóvenes adolescentes, el instituto se va a llenar de antiguos profesores y alumnos. Una reunión que cada vez me parece más absurda.

**-No sé por qué acepté a venir aquí-**_observo la cantidad de gente que se agolpa en la entrada._

**-Rachel, deja de renegar y disfruta de tu entrada-**_dice ella con una sonrisa de superioridad._

De repente, me doy cuenta de que las personas de la entrada han dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarnos. Por un momento me había olvidado de que somos la pareja del momento.

"_Al final ha venido". "No me esperaba que apareciese después de todo lo que ha pasado". "Mírala, ha venido a pavonearse". "Está preciosa". "Es cierto que iba al instituto". "No es para tanto"._

Cada uno de esos comentarios los voy captando poco a poco, a pesar de que la música que proviene del gimnasio suena por todo el recinto.

**-Somos la envidia-**_espeta con la cabeza alta._

**-Esto no va conmigo, Marley-**_me paro en seco en medio del pasillo._

**-No lo estropees ahora Rachel-**_se enfada e intenta agarrarme del brazo para que siga._

**-¿Estropear qué, Marley?-**_ahora sí que estoy llamando la atención de la gente._

**-Esta es mi única oportunidad de demostrarles a estos idiotas quién es la que manda ahora-**_la cara de Marley se transforma por completo._

**-¿Pues sabes una cosa?-**_la desafío._ **–Quédate tú con el poder y la fama-**_camino pasillo arriba hacia los baños._

No me puedo creer que Marley sea así. Desde siempre le han molestado las injusticias, pero nunca pensé que tuviera esa sed de venganza. Me apoyo en el mármol del lavabo e intento tranquilizarme.

¿Por qué habré aceptado venir a esta falsa? Debería volver al hotel y olvidarme de todo.

**-¡Rachel!-**_escucho mi nombre nada más salir del baño._

**-¿Brittany?-**_intento ver bien a la persona que corre hacía mí como las balas._

**-Menos mal, al fin encuentro a alguien conocido. Me estaba cansando de andar sola por ahí-**_me abraza tan fuerte que casi me tira al suelo._

**-¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?-**_intento despegármela del cuello._

**-No estoy sola, aquí hay mucha gente-**_me sonríe._

**-No me refería a eso… ¿Y tú acompañante?-**_intento llevarme a Brittany a un lugar menos transitado de gente._

**-Santana, desde que ha entrado, no ha hecho nada más que hablar con gente muy desagradable y, encima, no hemos bailado ninguna canción en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí-**_me explica triste._

**-Santana era una chica muy popular y conocida en el instituto, es normal que la paren en todos sitios-**_le acaricio el brazo para que no esté triste._

**-¿Dónde está Quinn?-**_me pregunta de repente._

**-Como que donde está Quinn… ¿No está con vosotras?-**_me acuerdo de repente de la razón por la que había accedido a venir al instituto._

**-Nosotras hemos venido solas. Después de lo que dijiste en Nueva York, pensaba que iba a venir contigo-**_se extraña._

**-Tienes que llevarme con Santana-**_le digo a Brittany completamente angustiada por la noticia._

No puedo sacar nada en claro si me quedo hablando con Brittany, necesito que Santana me explique algunas cosas. Ésta va a ser mi única oportunidad de hablar con Quinn y no puedo perder más tiempo.

**-¿Por qué te paras?-**_me cuestiona al ver que he dejado de correr._

**-Ésta era mi taquilla-**_le indico para que la vea._

Una sensación indescriptible entra desde la punta de mis pies hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Miles de imágenes y sentimientos se agolpan, de repente, en mi cabeza. Buenos y malos momentos, pero sobre todo cosas relacionadas con Quinn. Mi taquilla solía ser el escenario donde siempre nos encontrábamos, justo la taquilla que se sitúa frente a la sala del Glee club; esa sala de coro que Marley, Quinn y Santana compartían.

**-No veo qué tenga de especial…-**_se acerca Brittany observando detenidamente el metal de la taquilla._

**-No es la taquilla lo que la hace especial, es el recuerdo de lo que pasó aquí-**_le explico lo mejor que puedo._

**-¿Podemos irnos ya al salón del baile? Santana debe de preguntarse dónde estoy-**_me agarra del brazo nuevamente._

**-No hace falta que corras, Britt-**_me intento no caer con los tacones que llevo._

El ruido que sale de la entrada del gimnasio, retumba más aún de lo que se escuchaba fuera. Canciones de la época amenizadas por un grupo, posiblemente por el coro del instituto de ahora.

El gimnasio está decorado para la ocasión: emblemas y escudos tanto de las animadoras como de los jugadores de fútbol; luces y guirnaldas y la misma gente de siempre, sólo que con unos años más. Rezo por no tropezarme delante del grupo de arpías que me hacían la vida imposible.

**-¡Mira, allí está!-**_me señala hacia la barra de aperitivos y ponches._

Allí se encuentra Santana con un vaso de ponche en la mano y una cara preocupada.

**-¿Dónde te habías metido, Britt?-**_le pregunta la latina a su chica._

**-Me aburría y he salido a dar una vuelta. Además, me he encontrado con Rachel fuera-**_se aparta para dejarme más a la vista._

**-¡Al final te has atrevido a venir! Serás pequeñita como un enano, pero tienes mucho valor-**_suelta mientras bebe del vaso de ponche._

**-¿Dónde está Quinn?-**_pregunto obviando el comentario de Santana._

**-No ha venido-**_es tajante._

**-¿Por qué? Pensaba que venía con vosotras-**_espeto sorprendida._

**-Así que es eso lo que te interesa…**-_escucho una voz detrás de Santana._

De repente, la figura de Marley aparece de la nada provocando que todo se me venga abajo. La cara y la expresión de Marley, junto a la ausencia de Quinn, me empiezan a causar un malestar en el estómago; todo ello equivalente a mil patadas.

**-Yo solo preguntaba-**_intento calmar la furia que veo venir._

**-Será mejor que dejemos a la parejita-**_escucho decir a Santana mientras se lleva a Brittany de mi lado._

**-¡Esperad!-**_grito para que no se vayan, todavía tengo que hacerle unas cuantas cuestiones._

**-No te atrevas a irte de nuevo y dejarme sola-**_me agarra fuertemente del brazo._

**-No pretendía eso-**_agacho la mirada._

**-¡Tú sabes la vergüenza que he pasado Rachel! ¡Y encima tú preocupada por la estúpida rubia esa!-**_exclama gritando con furia._

Todos los que se encuentran en el baile miran atentos la escena que está montando Marley. Nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el instituto y me arrojaban granizados. ¡Dios! Qué bien me vendría uno de esos ahora para poder escapar de la situación.

**-Cálmate, Marley, vayamos fuera a hablar de esto-**_intento sacarla fuera pero es inútil._

**-¡No digas que me calme! Lo que tengas que decir me lo dices aquí delante de todos-**_cada vez está más furiosa._

**-Tú ganas-**_cierro los ojos._ **–Buscaba a Quinn para agradecerle el artículo de la revista-**_no miento del todo, sólo le cuento a medias._

**-Y tú crees que yo soy tonta-**_se ríe de forma irónica. _

**-Piensa lo que quieras-**_me enfado por su actitud prepotente._

¿Qué le pasa a Marley? ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? No parece la misma que yo conocí hace años; la fama se le está subiendo demasiado a la cabeza.

**-¿Desde cuando eres amiga de López?-**_suelta la segunda pregunta que le estaba quemando por dentro._

**-No creo que te importe-**_le contesto con rabia y algo de prepotencia._

Estoy en caliente y Marley no me lo está poniendo fácil. No va a conseguir que me achante de nuevo, en el mismo sitio de siempre, y encima a manos de la que se supone que era mi mejor amiga.

**-Veo que no te importo lo suficiente, ni siquiera en un estúpido baile de un estúpido instituto-**_las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos._

**-Marley, yo… de verdad que lo siento. No me he comportado como una buena compañera-**_me siento mal por la contestación que le he dado antes e intento abrazarla._

**-¡No me toques, Rachel!-**_me aparta de ella._

**-Ya te he pedido disculpas. ¿Qué más quieres?-**_ahora son mis lágrimas las que amenazan con salir._

**-Desde que apareció Quinn te estás comportando de una manera extraña y distante. Será mejor que me vaya, Rachel-**_suelta de manera directa y seria._

En el fondo tiene razón, desde que Quinn volvió a mi vida todo está girando en torno a ella e instintivamente me estoy alejando de Marley. No se merece que la trate así, ni como novia ni como amiga. Lo he estropeado con las dos y ahora vuelvo a estar sola, tal y como cuando comencé en este maldito instituto que no me trae nada bueno.

**-Tienes razón, Marley, no he sido la mejor novia. Ni siquiera una buena amiga-**_le confirmo._

**-Adiós, Rachel, espero que tengas suerte con lo que estás buscando-**_se marcha derramando unas cuantas lágrimas._

La música sigue sonando, algunas parejas bailan y otras charlan entre ellos. Otras directamente están observando la escenita que acabamos de montar Marley y yo.

El tiempo empieza a ir como a cámara lenta. La gente mira y ríe. Vuelvo a convertirme en el centro de atención de esas personas que un día se reían y se burlaban por los pasillos. Noto algo caliente y húmedo resbalar por mis mejillas, las lágrimas están saliendo a borbotones haciendo que se me moje la cara y el maquillaje se estropee. Los pies me tiemblan y, ahora, veo todo borroso debido a las lágrimas y al resplandor de las luces.

**-Sigues siendo la misma patética de siempre-**_escucho una voz que me resulta familiar y que, a la vez, me causa escalofríos cada vez que la escucho._

**-¡Kitty!-**_exclamo en apenas un susurro._

Cada vez que aparece, mi cuerpo y mi mente se hacen pequeños. Consigue que mi autoestima caiga por los suelos y me hace sentir como un ser insignificante junto a ella.

**-No sé qué ve la televisión en ti porque, aunque te pongas vestidos bonitos y caros y te hagas un lavado de imagen, en el fondo sigues siendo la misma perdedora de siempre-**_se ríe junto a toda su pandilla que está allí reunida._

La impotencia que siento en este momento, junto al dolor de haberle hecho daño a mi mejor amiga, está dejándome paralizada ante los comentarios de Kitty. Me ha pillado con la guardia baja. La música cesa para dar paso a una chica con aspecto gótico que comienza a cantar "_Going Under_" de Evanescence.

**-La perdedora y patética eres tú, Kitty-**_la canción me da valor para contestarle._

**-¿Perdona?-**_se acerca enfadada y desafiante._

**-Lo que oyes. Yo soy reconocida en el mundo y considerada como una de las personas más atractivas de América-**_le respondo con algo de prepotencia._

**-Aunque te pongas tacones y alcances una altura mínima no eres nada comparado conmigo-**_se pone algo nerviosa._

**-Eres tan estúpida, que ni siquiera has salido de este patético pueblo. Yo, sin embargo, tengo una carrera universitaria y un doctorado y varios premios académicos. ¿Tú que tienes? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que ni siquiera fuiste a la universidad y que tienes un trabajo en el que te pagan una miseria. Mientras yo intentaba sacarme un buen futuro, tú te has dedicado a disfrutar a costa del sufrimiento de otros y eso se acabó Kitty-**_me doy la vuelta para marcharme de este infierno._

**-¡No he terminado contigo, Berry!-**_grita enfada._

Me paro en seco. La rabia que tengo ahora mismo en el cuerpo puede hacerme cometer alguna tontería, así que intento serenarme. De fondo se puede escuchar las risas de los amigos de Kitty, entre ellos la del estúpido de Puck. Me giro y allí está Kitty con la cara roja, haciendo juego con su vestido. Es tal la rabia que tiene en sus ojos que, de un momento a otro, se puede tirar encima de mí para pegarme una paliza.

**-¿Quieres que te siga humillando delante de tus amigos, Kitty? Porque ya no vas a poder manejarme como lo hacías en el instituto. Tu reinado acabó en la graduación. Supéralo y pasa página de una vez-**_le advierto._

**-Ésta me la vas a pagar Rachel Berry-**_dice con los puños apretados mientras sale corriendo de la sala del baile._

**-Parece que nos hemos quedado a solas-**_se acerca Puck con su típica cara de seductor._

**-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses idiota!-**_le amenazo y salgo por la misma puerta por la que se ha marchado Kitty._

Esquivo a toda la gente que se encuentra en el pasillo y que quiere sacarse una foto conmigo. No los conozco de nada, no entiendo por qué ahora sí… cuando en el instituto fui invisible y ni siquiera me ayudaron cuando lo necesitaba. La única persona que realmente se preocupó por mí fue Quinn, y ella no está aquí.

Tengo que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sólo me queda un lugar donde puedo encontrarla. Mañana mismo reservaré un billete hacia Los Ángeles.


	23. La Playa

_**La Playa**_

El sol está a punto de esconderse. El mar, y todo lo que le rodea, adquiere un tono anaranjado y rojizo. La gran noria, situada a mi derecha, se ilumina de un color azul; un contraste espectacular con el paisaje.

No me extraña nada que Quinn se enamorase de este lugar. La playa de Santa Mónica es una de las playas más conocidas y bonitas de Los Ángeles y la cantidad de gente y turistas que pasan, aquí, a diario, para disfrutar de las aguas cálidas y la arena tan fina, son por centenares.

La brisa del mar es algo fresca, un contraste casi perfecto en ésta época del año. El mar está en calma y el aire es el más fresco y puro que jamás haya conocido.

**-¿Rachel?-**_escucho al fin la voz que estoy buscando._

**-Hola-**_le sonrío sin llegar a inmutarme de mi sitio._

**-No estaba segura de que fueses tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_se acerca y puedo ver que va con su cámara colgando del cuello._

**-Llevo un par de días en Los Ángeles, de vacaciones-**_le señalo con la mano un sitio en la toalla para que se siente junto a mí._

**-¡Qué casualidad entonces…!-**_se alegra, lo noto en su mirada._

**-Te estaba buscando-**_le digo sin más._

**-¿Pasa algo?-**_se sienta, a mi lado, en la arena._

**-Nada malo, supongo-**_vuelvo mi vista al sol que tanto me tiene hipnotizada._

**-Es precioso. ¿No crees?-**_se une a las vistas._

**-No sabes cuánto-**_me giro para observarla._

Aunque fuese un espectáculo, lo que estoy viendo en esta playa, mi atención ahora se dirige a ella. Verla bañada en esta luz es la cosa más maravillosa que he visto jamás.

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rachel?-**_el cielo está cada vez más oscuro._

**-Una promesa-**_saco mi foto del bolsillo de la sudadera._

"_El sol sale también para ti, sólo tienes que abrir tu ventana" _

Es la frase que me escribió la propia Quinn aquel día en su habitación. Una frase de ánimo para aquellos tiempos tan difíciles y que ella hizo algo más llevaderos. Una promesa que nunca he olvidado y que estaba haciendo realidad años después.

**-Parece que fue ayer-**_acaricia la fotografía pensativa._

**-Aunque haya visto el mar en más de una ocasión, nunca he visitado este maravilloso lugar. Me alegro de haberlo podido cumplir contigo a mi lado-**_vuelvo a perder la vista en el mar._

No sé de dónde estoy sacando el valor para decirle todas estas cosas a Quinn, pues el cuerpo me está comenzando a temblar debido a la suave brisa fresca o al propio estado de nervios que estoy sufriendo en este momento. Intento abrazarme y encogerme para concentrar más calor.

**-¿Tienes frío?-**_me devuelve la fotografía._

**-Ayer pasé más frío y, por eso, hoy me he traído la sudadera. Estoy bien-**_intento relajarme, no quiero estropear este momento con Quinn._

**-Es la sudadera…-**_intenta fijarse en las letras que hay xerografiadas en el pecho de la sudadera._

**-Sí, es tu sudadera, o más bien lo era… ya que me apropié de ella-**_sonrío recordando el momento._

**-Está todo lleno de recuerdos-**_me sonríe._

**-¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión del instituto?-**_el silencio se está volviendo algo incómodo._

**-A parte de que tengo mucho trabajo aquí, no me apetecía ver a ciertas personas-**_se pone a tomar algunas fotografías._

**-¡Ni se te ocurra!-**_le grito al verla apuntar su objetivo a mi cara._

**-No es la primera vez que te saco fotos, Rachel-**_se ríe mientras me bombardea con ese típico clic que hacen las cámaras réflex._

**-Pero ahora estoy horrible. Mírame, voy con gorra y con unas pintas…-**_intento que pare mientras se levanta sin apartar la mirada del objetivo._

**-Pues yo te veo mejor que nunca**-_se separa de su cámara para guiñarme un ojo._

Me quedo completamente paralizada y el calor está comenzando a salir por mi cuerpo, seguramente estoy adquiriendo un tono rojizo. Ella es la única persona que me hace sonrojar de esta manera.

**-La gran señorita Berry se ha sonrojado-**_pone en su voz un tono de superioridad._

**-¡Estúpida! Es por tu culpa-**_le digo en broma._

**-Será mejor que nos marchemos-**_dice en tono serio mirando a todos sitios._

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**_me preocupa su cambio de actitud._

**-La gente nos está mirando de forma extraña. Y, aunque te hayas puesto una gorra y una sudadera, la gente te reconoce-**_me tiende la mano para que me levante._

**-Ya no puedo estar tranquila ni en otro estado-**_le agarro la mano._

Sin darme cuenta, Quinn tira fuertemente de mí provocando que me tambalee y caiga sobre su cuerpo.

**-Lo siento, no he calculado la fuerza. No pesas nada-**_se aparta mientras sujeta la cámara._

**-No tiene importancia. Ha sido culpa mía, soy muy torpe-**_intento sacarme la arena de encima._

Caminamos por el muelle, que se encuentra en la playa, dónde se concentra en un minúsculo espacio un pequeño parque de atracciones. La noche ya está cubriendo el cielo y las luces ahora lucen más resplandecientes, aunque Nueva York sea la ciudad de la luz… este lugar no tiene nada que envidiarle.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo os quedáis?-**_me pregunta de repente._

**-¿Nos quedamos?-**_intento descifrar lo que quiere decir con eso._

**-Sí. Ya sabes, tú y Marley-**_da por hecho que aún seguimos juntas._

**-Marley y yo ya no estamos juntas. He venido sola hasta aquí-**_agacho la cabeza, avergonzada por lo ocurrido en el baile._

**-¿Te ha dejado?-**_se sorprende._ **–¿Por qué? Bueno, no quiero meterme en tus asuntos-**_su cara es inexplicable._

**-Una larga historia, ya te contaré-**_intento no hacerla incomodar con el tema._

**-Pues entonces… ¿Cuánto va a durar tu estancia aquí?-**_vuelve a retomar la conversación._

**-Pues hasta que mi representante me saque de aquí a patadas-** _algo de humor no viene nada mal para cortar la tensión._

A decir verdad, no tengo pensamiento de marcharme sin ella de este lugar. Aunque me queden solo unas semanas de vacaciones antes de volver a mi ocupada vida como presentadora de los informativos en Nueva York, necesito antes arreglar todo este asunto.

**-Pues ya que no está aquí la loca de Marley para asesinarme… podría hacerte de guía por la ciudad, si tú quieres. Lo siento, olvídalo, a lo mejor quieres estar un tiempo sola…-**_se remueve algo inquieta._

**-He venido para pasar el tiempo contigo. No me apetece estar más tiempo sola, así que me encantaría que fueses mi guía-**_me agarro a ella disimulando el frío que ahora se instala en la ciudad._

**-Debes de estar helada con ese minúsculo short. Deberías ir a cambiarte-**_me sugiere._

**-¿Te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo?-**_suelto sin pensar._

**-Me encantaría, Rachel, pero tengo un compromiso y ya es un poco tarde para cancelarlo-**_mira la hora._

**-Es una pena-**_me entristezco por la negativa._

**-Pero podemos quedar para mañana. ¿Dónde te alojas?-**_me sonríe y me vuelve a guiñar de nuevo el ojo._

**-Aquí al lado, en el Oceana Santa Mónica-**_le indico con el dedo el lujoso hotel al final de la calle._

**-Muy cerquita de la playa, buena elección. Te acompaño-**_reanuda la marcha._

Una pena que el camino hacia el hotel sea tan cortito, pero al menos he tenido bastante suerte al encontrármela en este lugar tan grande con sólo la referencia de la fotografía. Gracias a ella pude deducir algún lugar al que poder ir a esperarla.

**-Toma mi número, es del móvil que uso cuando estoy en casa-**_me entrega una tarjeta._

**- Quinn Fabray, directora** **de marketing y e-comerce. Así que es verdad…-**leo toda la tarjeta.

**-¿Por qué te iba a mentir? Ese es mi edificio, ¿lo ves?-**_me separa un poco de la acera y señala hacia un enorme edificio a lo lejos._

**-Es enorme, más que el estudio de televisión-**_bromeo._

**-Aunque tenga la mayor parte del tiempo libre, los reportajes para **_**People**_** han hecho que se me acumule algo de trabajo-**_vuelve a dirigirse hacia la puerta principal del hotel._

**-Lo siento, ya me enteré de lo que pasó en la redacción. Siento que mi reportaje te haya costado el puesto-**_agacho la cabeza disgustada._

**-No te preocupes, mi jefe era un idiota. Ahora me dedico a sacar fotos para mí-**_agarra la cámara para mostrármela._

**-Pero ahora ya no podrás publicarlas-**_no comprendo por qué está tan contenta._

**-He viajado mucho, Rachel, no te voy a decir que no he sacado provecho de eso. Aunque no me haga falta el dinero, la revista era una excusa para obligarme a hacerlo-**_sonríe apenada._

**-Pues encuentra otra excusa para volver a viajar-**_le guiño esta vez yo el ojo._

Ahora las tornas cambian. Es Quinn la que adquiere ese perfecto tono rojizo que tanto me gusta en sus mejillas.

**-Eso se dice muy rápido, Berry-**_me da la espalda._

**-¿Te vas ya?-**_le pregunto al ver que emprende su marcha._

**-Llego tarde a una cita, por ti-**_se gira sin dejar de caminar._

**-¡Hasta mañana entonces!-**_me despido agitando la mano._

**-¡Llámame!-**_me lanza un beso en el aire antes de emprender una marcha más rápida y sin oportunidad de que le contestase._

Y ahí me quedo, como una idiota, en short, sudadera y una gorra, ocultando mi rostro en la entrada de un lujoso hotel de Los Ángeles. Aunque el gesto de lanzarme el beso sea insignificante para la vista de cualquier persona, para mí es todo lo contrario, pues hace que mi corazón salte de tal manera que incluso me duele.

Agarro la tarjeta que me ha entregado Quinn y entro en el hotel casi pegando saltitos. Menos mal que no hay tanta gente en recepción porque, si me llegan a grabar con un teléfono móvil y lo suben a Internet, sería el hazme reír de todo el mundo.

**-Buenas noches-**_le suelto al recepcionista que me mira extrañado por mi comportamiento mientras me dirijo al ascensor que me lleva hasta mi suite._

**-Buenas noches, señorita Berry-**_saluda_ _apenas se cierra el ascensor._

Cierro la puerta y me pongo a gritar como una loca mientras me lanzo en la cama con la tarjeta que me ha dado Quinn en las manos y leo una y otra vez su nombre y observo el logotipo de su empresa.

¿Estaría mal que la visite mañana en el trabajo? Creo que estoy loca, será mejor que me tome una ducha, me quite toda la arena que he recogido de la playa y baje a cenar algo al restaurante del hotel.

Han pasado dos horas. ¿La llamo? ¿Estará ocupada en esa cita? ¿Dijo una cita? ¡Maldición! ¿Y si está con alguien? ¿Y si he llegado demasiado tarde?

Sin darme cuenta, y con mano temblorosa, marco uno a uno los números que indica la tarjeta. Uno, dos, tres e incluso un cuarto tono y el teléfono sin contestar. Me lanzo abatida y con al albornoz aún puesto a la cama. Todo el subidón que había en mi cuerpo hacía apenas un par de horas, ahora se ha ido dejándome completamente abatida e incluso sin ganas de cenar.

El teléfono comienza a vibrar y a sonar en mis manos. Ni siquiera veo la pantalla cuando le doy a responder.

**-¿Hola?-**_respondo a modo automático._

**-¿Rachel, eres tú?-**_distingo la voz de Quinn._

**-¡Sí, soy yo!-**_le digo entusiasmada._

**-No esperaba que me llamases tan pronto-**_la escucho reírse al otro lado del teléfono._

**-Pensaba que aún no habías salido-**_miento._

**-Siento no haberte cogido el teléfono, pero lo llevaba en el bolso y no lo encontraba-**_se_ _disculpa de forma que suena convincente_.

**-Siento llamarte, pero no hemos quedado en la hora de mañana. Ni siquiera sé a qué hora trabajas-**_le pongo la excusa que había preparado un rato antes._

**-Pues tengo casi todo el día completo de reuniones. Ahora que tengo tu número guardado en mi teléfono… ¿Qué te parece si te llamo yo para quedar? Tú mientras puedes disfrutar de la playa.**

**-Me parece estupendo. Por cierto, siento estropearte la cita-**_intento sacarle algo de información al descubrir que se encuentra en algún lugar por el ruido de la gente de fondo._

**-No importa, pero será mejor que te deje. No quiero ser maleducada. **

**-¿Quinn? ¿Qué quieres para beber?-**_escucho preguntar a una voz algo lejana._

**-Vino, por favor-**_oigo cómo le susurra a su acompañante._

**-Te dejo, Quinn. Disfruta de tu velada-**_me despido algo más molesta mientras cuelgo el teléfono y lo lanzo con rabia al otro lado de la cama._


	24. La Secretaria

_**La Secretaria**_

Amanece un nuevo día en Los Ángeles. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, he podido dormir del tirón y sin preocupaciones. Corro las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol a la habitación y abro la puerta que da acceso al balcón.

El aire fresco, junto al olor del mar, se mezcla para formar la combinación perfecta. El agua del mar es de un azul intenso y la gente se encuentra alborotando ya las playas.

Miro mi teléfono buscando algún signo de llamada o mensaje indicándome la hora y el lugar de la cita. Camino de un lugar a otro con el teléfono móvil en mi mano; espero hacerlo sonar con mi poder mental.

¡La espera me va a matar! Necesito encontrar algo con lo que entretenerme.

**-¿Señorita Berry? Le traigo el desayuno-**_escucho una voz acompañada de unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación._

**-Ya era hora-**_me acerco a la puerta para abrirla._

**-Aquí está su desayuno, señorita, y disculpe el retraso. El cocinero ha tenido que prepararlo fuera de su horario-**_se disculpa el botones del hotel._

**-No se disculpe, siento pedir el desayuno tan tarde-**_digo mientras observo el reloj de mi muñeca que marcan las 12:30 de la mañana._

**-Que pase un buen día-**_se despide._

**-¡Espere! Tome algo de propina-**_corro hacia mi bolso para darle algo al chico._

**-Gracias-**_me sonríe al ver el billete de 20 dólares en su mano._

Ahora tengo ante mí un montón de comida en una bandeja que, a pesar del hambre con el que me he levantado, podría perfectamente alimentar a todo el equipo de informativos.

Al final me decido por algo ligero; un poco de fruta y un vaso de zumo. Y tardo 10 minutos; eso es lo máximo que he podido tardar en desayunar. Las manecillas del reloj no quieren avanzar, eso sin contar el complot que tiene mi teléfono móvil por no sonar esta mañana.

Decido colocarme unos short con una camiseta que compré ayer. No pude soportar el no comprármela, ya que me encantan las camisetas que dejan uno de mis hombros al descubierto. Me sigo equipando con las gafas de sol y unas sandalias. Ya estoy completamente lista para salir a distraerme y no quedarme encerrada en mi habitación hasta desesperarme.

El poco sol, que he tomado estos días atrás, ha bronceado mi piel y le da algo de color más vivo. Me encanta. Tenía que haberme bajado la gorra, el viento es algo molesto… pero, bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Emprendo la marcha por todo el paseo marítimo. Hay tanta gente paseando, patinando y montando en bicicleta… que apenas me reconocen a cada paso que doy. Soy como una californiana más en el lugar. Camino un buen rato hasta interrumpir mi marcha en un enorme edificio, el mismo que Quinn me dijo la noche anterior que es donde trabaja.

Suspiro y miro hacia arriba, apenas me da el cuello para contar los pisos de este edificio. Me quedo un rato mirando y debatiendo si entrar o no en él, pues todavía Quinn no me ha llamado y temo que se le haya olvidado. Cojo el teléfono móvil y busco en la agenda el número de Quinn. Pongo el dedo en el botón verde de llamada…

¿Y si mejor le doy una sorpresa? Ya es hora de ser espontánea y empezar a mirar la vida de otra manera.

Entro en el edificio, pasando por unas enormes puertas corredizas. Al momento me arrepiento de haber entrado en el interior, pero ya es demasiado tarde para echarme atrás.

**-Disculpe, señorita, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-**_un agradable muchacho me mira de arriba hacia abajo a través de su mesa de recepción._

Me muero de vergüenza. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy en un lugar bastante importante y yo voy vestida con mis pintas de turista playero.

**-Verás, buscaba a la señorita Quinn Fabray… Me dijo que trabaja aquí-**_intento sonar lo más educada posible._

**-La directora Fabray se encuentra en su oficina, aunque en este momento está reunida. Si quiere la puede esperar-**_me señala hacia un lugar de espera situado a un extremo de la sala._

**-¿En qué piso se encuentra su oficina?-**_ya que he arriesgado no me voy a quedar en la puerta esperando._

**-Verás…-**_mira hacia el guardia de seguridad de la puerta._

**-Se encuentra en el piso decimoctavo-**_me informa con algo de nerviosismo._

**-Gracias-**_le agradezco antes de irme hacia los ascensores._

**-¡La señorita Fabray…!-**_no le escucho terminar la frase, ya que las puertas del ascensor se cierran de golpe._

Las puertas del ascensor se abren al fin. El paseo me ha resultado algo lento y la musiquita de fondo bastante desquiciante. Las instalaciones del edificio son enormes y ahora he llegado hasta un enorme pasillo con sus macetas y algunas puertas con sus respectivas placas en la puerta.

**-Disculpe, señorita, pero no puede pasar-**_escucho una voz dulce detrás de un mostrador, el cual ni me percato a primera vista de que está ahí._

**-Lo siento, estoy buscando a Quinn Fabray-**_veo cómo la chica se sorprende al escuchar el nombre._

**-¿Quinn Fabray?-**_me pregunta algo sorprendida._

**-Sí, la directora de marketing. Una chica rubia, alta, con unos ojos impresionantes…-**_comienzo a hacer una descripción al ver la cara de ignorancia de la chica del mostrador._

**-¡Sé quién es la señorita Fabray! ¡Soy su secretaria!-**_exclama algo molesta por mi actitud._

**-Cómo has puesto esa expresión… pensaba que no la conocías-**_sonrío al darme cuenta de lo tonta que he sido._

**-Lo que me sorprende es que una persona como tú conozca a la señorita Fabray-**_me mira de arriba abajo._

**-¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! Lo dices por mis apariencias…-**_caigo en la cuenta._

**-De todas maneras, no creo que la reciba-**_suelta de manera maleducada._

**-Aun así, ¿puedes avisarla de que la estoy esperando?-**_intento mostrarme educada, a pesar de las ganas que tengo de abofetear a la secretaria._

**-Lo siento, aunque le avisase, ahora mismo está en una reunión importante-**_me gira la cara para volver a la pantalla del ordenador._

**-¿Y a qué hora se supone que acaba esa reunión?-**_estoy empezando a alterarme._

**-No estoy autorizada para darle ese tipo de información-**_sigue en su misma línea._

**-¿Y qué es lo que usted está autorizada a hacer?**

**-Puedo darle una cita para reunirse con la señorita Fabray, si es que ella está dispuesta a verla. **

**-¡No permito que me trates de este modo!-**_levanto algo más la voz._

**-Será mejor que se marche o llamaré a seguridad-**_dice manteniendo la calma._

**-Usted no sabe quién soy yo, ¿verdad?-**_le grito perdiendo por completo los nervios._

**-Ni lo sé, ni me importa. **

**-¡Soy Rachel Berry!-**_veo cómo la chica presiona una tecla en su panel de control._

**-¿Seguridad? Sí, por favor, una chica está armando alboroto en el piso decimoctavo. Si, gracias-**_habla desde su pinganillo que tiene colocado en la oreja._

De repente, la sangre se me sube a la cabeza y la rabia ya está a punto de salir en forma de volcán. Intento calmarme, ya que el guardia de seguridad no tardará mucho en llegar hasta aquí.

**-¿Qué has hecho?-**_le cuestiono atónita._

**-Será mejor que se tranquilice o se vaya por su propio bien-**_me comenta con superioridad._

A lo lejos veo que el ascensor se abre y de él sale el segurata con el que me he tropezado a la entrada del edificio.

**-Sí que son rápidos… A mí el ascensor me pareció eterno-**_trago saliva mirando horrorizada al hombre caminar con paso firme hacía a mí y con cara de pocos amigos._

**-¡Qué está pasando aquí!-**_grita el armario cuatro por cuatro._

**-La señorita está molestando-**_explica la secretaria teñida de rubio._

**-Acompáñeme, por favor-**_me agarra del brazo para llevarme de nuevo al ascensor._

Intento de poner un poco de resistencia, pero es inútil, mi diminuto cuerpo no puede hacer nada contra el musculoso hombre. En este momento, se me vienen a la mente los comentarios despectivos de Santana López con referencia a mi tamaño.

**-¿Qué está pasando?-**_escucho una voz a mis espaldas._

**-¡Señorita Fabray! Lo siento mucho, una loca se ha colado en el edificio y ha querido interrumpir la reunión-**_se explica la secretaria._

**-¡Quinn!-**_grito para que me escuche._

**-¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_pregunta a la vez que se acerca a mí._

**-¡Suélteme!-**_intento zafarme del segurata._

**-¿La conoce, señorita Fabray?-**_cuestiona el chico de seguridad._

**-Por favor, Harry, suéltala-**_le ordena Quinn._

**-Lo siento, sólo cumplía con mi deber. Cualquier cosa estaré para servirle-**_se disculpa con la rubia mientras mira mal a la secretaria antipática._

**-¿Conoces a ésta chica Quinn?-**_pregunta algo sorprendida la secretaria._

Menuda confianza tiene con su jefe para llamarla por su nombre. Si yo fuera Quinn, ya habría despedido a ésta chica mal educada.

**-¿No sabes quién es, Dani?-**_sonríe la rubia._

**-¿Debería?-**_le contesta de la misma manera._

**-¿Dani?-**_exclamo con la boca abierta._

Acaba de caerse el mundo y yo con él. La sangre, que un principio tenía en la cabeza acumulada por la rabia, acaba de bajarse de golpe provocando que casi pierda el equilibrio.

¿Será la misma Dani de la que me habló Quinn? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es una chica! Quinn está colada por su secretaria y, por la sensación que me está dando Dani, ella también parece perder la vida por su jefa.

¡Dios! ¡Lo tengo todo perdido! He esperado demasiado tiempo y ahora no hay nada que hacer. La voz que escuché ayer por teléfono es la misma a la de esta chica, solo que con un tono más normal y no tan desagradable.

**-Rachel, ¿estás bien?-**_pregunta Quinn algo asustada._

**-No parece tanto como en la tele-**_comenta la desagradable secretaria._

**-¡Ya basta, Dani!-**_me agarra para que no me caiga al suelo._

**-Estoy bien, Quinn-**_intento recuperar el oxígeno que he perdido por unos momentos._

**-Será mejor que hablemos en mi despacho-**_me coloca su brazo en la espalda para guiarme._

**-Pero… ¿Y la reunión de las 2?-**_se levanta de su asiento trastornada._

**-Cancélala, estoy ocupada con algo más importante-**_contesta antes de cerrar la puerta._

Escuchar las palabras de Quinn, y comprobar que soy más importante que cualquier otra reunión, hace que mi fuerza vuelva de nuevo a mi cuerpo. La contestación a su secretaria es una victoria de tantas que llevaba anteriormente perdidas.

**-Toma asiento, por favor, voy a por un vaso de agua-**_me invita a que me siente en uno de los sofás de piel negro que se encuentra a un lado del despacho._

El lugar es enorme, con un enorme ventanal que da directamente al mar y a la playa; desde ahí se puede ver a la gente como si fuesen diminutas hormiguitas. Delante del ventanal, hay una enorme mesa de color caoba con una confortante silla, un ordenador y un montón de papeles sobre ella. Un montón de títulos universitarios, y algún que otro premio, decoran las paredes. Y unas plantas, completamente naturales, dan algo de color y de vida al despacho. Sin embargo, a simple vista sólo se puede apreciar un dispensador de agua y el sillón donde me encuentro en este momento; algo serio para mi gusto.

**-Aquí tienes-**_me tiende el vasito de plástico._

**-Gracias-**_le doy un pequeño sorbo mientras admiro las vistas y la luz que entra de ahí._

**-¿Estás mejor? Tenías la piel muy pálida allí fuera-**_se sienta a mi lado._

**-Estoy bien, habrá sido un bajón de tensión-**_comienzo a jugar con el plástico del vaso._

**-Siento todo lo que ha pasado. Mi secretaria sólo cumplía con su trabajo y tampoco le avisé de ninguna visita-**_intenta disculparse._

**-No te disculpes, la culpa es mía por presentarme así-**_me señalo haciéndome referencia._

**-Yo creo que estás estupenda así-**_se aguanta la risa._

**-¡No te rías! ¡Me han tomado por una loca acosadora o algo!-**_le doy un pequeño empujón._

**-Disculpe, señorita Fabray, la reunión ha sido aplazada a mañana a la misma hora-**_interrumpe la dichosa secretaria de nuevo._

**-Gracias, Dani, puedes irte ya a casa-**_veo cómo de nuevo le muestra esa sonrisa que me remueve por dentro._

**-Gracias, Quinn, si necesitas algo estaré al móvil-**_se va, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada desafiante._

**-Dime, señorita Berry. ¿Qué le trae por mi empresa?-**_vuelve a dirigirse a mí._

**-Quería darte una sorpresa. Al ver que no me llamabas, no sabía si había ocurrido algo o te habías olvidado… Nunca quise interrumpirte en el trabajo, mucho menos causarte problemas-**_me siento mal por ser la causante de haber cancelado una reunión._

**-Ha sido toda una sorpresa, la verdad, y más el verte con ese minúsculo short-**_su mirada se clava en mis piernas._ **–Y no estés mal, necesitaba un descanso de tanta reunión. Has sido una excusa perfecta-**_esta vez su sonrisa es para mí._

No sé qué contestar a eso. Siento su mirada clavada en mis piernas y vuelvo a ver su sonrisa irresistible… definitivamente me estoy quedando sin habla. Todo ello sin contar que estoy viendo cómo se quita la chaqueta negra y se va desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa blanca que lleva puesta.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-**_me pregunta ante mi repentino mutismo._

**-¡Nada!-**_grito nerviosa._

El nerviosismo está patente en mi cuerpo. El pequeño vasito de plástico, ya vacío, está pagando las consecuencias.

**-Si quieres te traigo más agua. Y otro vaso-**_me señala el destrozado vaso, sonriendo de nuevo._

**-No quiero agua-**_le digo al ver cómo se acerca más a mí._

**-¿Qué te apetece entonces?-**_me susurra._

El perfume que usa Quinn me está embriagando por la cercanía. Puedo notar su aliento a escasos metros y la apertura de su camisa no deja mucho a la imaginación.

**-¡A ti! ¡Comer! ¡Comer contigo!-**_la mayor vergüenza de mi vida y mi boca que me traiciona en el peor momento._

**-¡Es verdad! Ya es hora de comer. ¿Vamos?-**_se levanta y me tiende la mano._

Está sonando de lo más natural. Con un poco de suerte, no ha escuchado la burrada que he soltado por mi boca. Intento relajarme, y acepto el apoyo que me brinda su mano, para dirigirnos a algún lugar de este hermoso paraíso que se encuentra en Los Ángeles.


End file.
